Lost in the Legend
by Keroanne
Summary: Link lives on a farm about an hour on horse from Ordon, he has some friends, a regular life. One day, though he'll have to step up to defeat great evil and save the girl he fell in love with. Pairings change a lot! OoT & TP Complete!
1. Perfect Sunsets

* * *

Lost in the Legend

Chapter 1- Perfect sunsets

**A/N- My first fanfic. Be nice. I've had an account for ages, but I just couldn't write. Nerves, I guess. Uh, just read and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Legend of Zelda, just my ideas and characters**

Link sat on the fence, his sapphire eyes watching the cows. Nothing was as boring as that. He shook his perfect blonde hair out of his eyes. Link looked at the ground, trying to find a grass that was just right. The sun was setting, after all. The cows needed sleep, just like him.

Link finally found the right kind and blew it, calling Epona to him. The brown and white horse galloped over to him, nearly knocking him over since she did not stop. Link lost his balance, and arms flailing, he fell to the ground. Link chose to stay on the ground, staring at the perfect sunset.

It really **was **perfect. Gold, orange, pink, purple and blue... not to mention the shining clouds. The mountains and plains helped make a beautiful stage. Link would hold this little memory close to him for a very long time. It was calm and wonderful. A breeze trickled across Link's face, causing his hair to fly about his face.

"Link!" Link averted his gaze from the sunset and saw Faelo waving. Faelo was Link's step-father. So to speak, anyways. Link's mother and father had died just after he was born. Ever since then Faelo and Eva, Faelo's wife, had looked after him. Faelo was slightly taller than Link, with brown eyes and hair with a slightly weathered, tan face.

"Link, you're supposed to bring the cows **in **when the sun sets, not whenever you feel like it!" Faelo place a hand on his hip and scowled at Link. Link couldn't help but grin at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching the sheep!" Link shot back, a slight smirk on his face. Faelo shook his head, sighing. Link stood up and rubbed Epona's neck before jumping on her back. The horse looked back at Link, her brown eyes filled with annoyance that Link had stopped rubbing her neck. Link pointedly ignored her.

Link looked up at the now black, starry night, wishing for good luck. The day after tomorrow was the day exactly one hundred years ago the Hero of Twilight had destroyed Ganondorf. There was to be a celebration in Ordon that no one was likely to forget.

"Hurry up, Link! Eva's got supper on the way!" Faelo seemed to know when to ruin the most perfect of moments.

* * *

"Link…" Eva said quietly. Link looked up and blinked. Her face was slightly sad, her chocolate eyes unreadable. Why did she seem so unhappy?

"Link… all these years we thought we had lost something that we were supposed to give you when you turned ten. It was from your… real parents." Link winced. He hated it when they brought up his 'other' parents. To him, they were his real parents.

Eva brought out a slightly dirty box from underneath the table. Link's hands trembled visibly as he opened the box. From it came a beautiful ocarina. Link's eyes widened as he ran his fingers over its glossy surface. He could tell it was old, but how old, he was not sure.

"Why…" Link began. Quickly after he trailed off. Eva pushed her brown hair into a bun, sighing.

"It belonged to the Hero of Time. Your parents found it just a year before your birth. They wanted you to learn how to play it." Eva gave a little smile. "You know, the Princess is coming to the festival tomorrow. Maybe **if **you went, you could see her." She was probably trying to get the conversation away from where it was going.

"Can I go to the festival!?" Link finally burst out. He had been dying to ask ever since he had heard about it. Link immediately flushed. Well **that** was rude.

"And also," Link asked in a much quieter tone. "Did it really belong the Hero of Time?" Eva was silent for a moment, pretending to think about it. She glanced at Faelo, who smoking his pipe by the fire. He shrugged and Eva gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Alright, fine, you can go!" She gave Link another one of her special, small smiles. "And, yes, I think it did belong to the Hero of Time. At least, that's what your parents said." Link grinned, ignoring the whole 'your parents' deal. Tomorrow would be a good day. Link just knew it.

* * *

Faelo looked down his pipe and said, "We should tell Link." Eva stopped washing the dishes to stare at Faelo.

"Tell him what?" Eva asked it coolly, as though she didn't know what he was talking about. Faelo was silent for quite the while, listening to Link's deep breathing in the other room. He was deeply asleep by this time.

"About his parents. Who they really were. He's a man now. He should know." Faelo's quick few sentences cut Eva deeply. Eva did not want to ruin Link's innocence.

"I… can't." Her brown eyes reflected her pain.

Link may be a man, but he would always be her little boy. Even after he got married and had children, Eva wouldn't be able to hurt him. It would hurt her more than him.

"After the festival," Faelo announced, startling Eva out of her daydream. "I'm gonna tell that boy. He needs to know." Eva stared at him a moment before nodding.

"Alright." She finally agreed, hoping Link wouldn't be too upset.

**A/N- Um… all done. Please review. After a few I'll update. Next chapter'll be better and longer, I promise! Review! NOW!  
**


	2. The Ocarina

* * *

**Lost in the Legend**

**A/N- I will continue since I got one review. I was sooo happy! Thank you, ShikaShaka77! Well, Zelda comes in this chapter. That's nice.**

**The Ocarina**

Link swung himself up onto Epona, and looked down at Eva and Faelo. "Are you sure I can just leave? There's a lot to do around this place..." Link was hesitant about leaving all the chores to Eva and Faelo.

"Don't be silly, Link!" Eva chided. "We'll be fine! We've been on our own before, you know! In fact, every time you go to the market we're alone! Just go have fun, dear." Eva smiled warmly up at him. Link sighed. Eva _always _got her way. It just works that way.

"Now Link, be careful. There's been talk of some evil forces lately, and I don't want all the work I put into making you a courageous young man to waste. Don't end up in a gutter or something, alright?" Faelo folded his arms against his chest and squinted up at Link.

"Don't worry, Faelo, I'll be careful." Faelo grinned up at Link, his face crinkling up quite a bit.

"There's a good lad." Faelo said approvingly. "Now, off with yeh! And don't come back until you've had some good ol' fun, alright Link my boy!" Faelo smacked Epona's rear. She snorted at him in annoyance before clomping off.

Link turned about atop the chestnut horse and waved, grinning. _Why_, Link thought, _does this all seem so familiar? Like I've done something sorta like this before... Talk about deja-vu._

Link took out his new ocarina from a side pack on Epona's saddle. Link brought it to his lips and began to play. Link had never played an ocarina before, and yet the notes came easily to him, almost naturally.

Eva and Faelo listened near the barn in awe. The notes were amazingly, and always, on key. "Link... where did he learn to play the ocarina like that? He was asleep last night and he's never even seen one before this..." Eva breathed.

"I don't know Eva. I really don't know. There's always been something peculiar about that boy, ever since we found him on our doorstep..." Eva bit her bottom lip, remembering that day.

_Flashback_

_"Now listen to me!" The woman shouted above the wind. "This boy I have... You mustn't tell him who he is until he is a man! Do not tell him who his parents are... It would just hurt him..." The woman pushed the bundle into Eva's arms._

_"But, milady! It's part of who he is..." Eva trailed off, seeing the fury in the cloaked woman's face. "I will not tell him." Eva finally said in return._

_"The dark forces are returning. Ganon's fury is in this storm. He will kill me. Please." The woman sounded broken now. Tears ran down her chin. "Just protect my baby. He means the world to me. Even more than Jerryl..."_

_The woman brought forth an ocarina from the insides of her cloak. "I hope you will give this to him as well." Eva sucked in a gasp._

_"B-but milady! That belongs in the royal treasury! If King Harkian finds out that you took it..." The woman pressed the ocarina into Eva's hands._

_"After he finds out that Ganon shall soon be back, this will be the least of his problems. You must trust me Eva. And, also keep him out of trouble, Eva."_

_"I will, milady." And with that said, Eva broke out in tears. The woman placed her hand on Eva's shoulder._

_"Be strong." The woman stood up and left. "Goodnight, Eva."_

_End of Flashback_

Eva hoped that Link wouldn't get into _too _much trouble. After all, she had made a royal promise to Princess Zelda to keep her son, Link, safe.

* * *

Zelda rolled her eyes, frowning in irritation. "I do not need a guard, Father! I'm fine on my own! Sheik can help me through tight situations!" Zelda was at the edge of her patience.

_Why can't he just leave me alone!?_ She thought to herself. Her annoyance was only greatened by the fact that Sheik just _had_ to answer.

_Dunno. Maybe he just loves you, and wants to protect you. You and I_ are _the only people that can gain the throne. _Sheik was overly logical sometimes.

Sheik was Zelda's other self, quite literally. They were as close as brother and sister, since when Zelda turned into Sheik, she actually turned into Sheik, who happened to be a boy. After that, Sheik took over and did whatever _he _wanted to. Zelda was usually in control, being the princess and all.

Princess Zelda was named after her aunt, who had supposedly died during childbirth, along with the child who would have been but a few months older than she. Zelda didn't believe she had died during childbirth, but she couldn't prove it wrong.

"I'm just asking you, as a father... I want to protect you," King Harkian of Hyrule pleaded her, trying to make puppy eyes.

_Oh, yes!_ Sheik cheered. _ Sheik: one! Zelda: nothing! Ha! _ Zelda gritted her teeth. She was going to explode. She was gonna kill someone. Two annoying men... oh, she couldn't stand it!

Zelda was about to screech in a most unladylike tone for them to shut up when she heard something. In fact, everyone in their little party of guards, cooks, maids, lords, and ladies heard something.

A beautiful noise trilled through the forest, making all things silent except the music. No longer could Zelda hear the clomping of hooves, or the twitter of birds, and not even the talking of everyone about her. The song... it made her feel... sleepy. Sort of.

Zelda felt her eyelids drooping and sat up quickly.

_Zelda? Do you feel like you know that song? It's like a lullaby almost..._ Sheik sounded tired, too.

_Yeah... I know. I just wanna... go to.. sleep..._ Zelda was nodding off. _ Sheik... don't touch my... yawn... body while... I'm asleep, okay?_

_Alright, fine, have it your way, Zelda. _Sheik sighed. _She's such a ditz._

Meanwhile, King Harkian had noticed the fact that Princess Zelda was snoring soundly on her horse. "WHAT THE-?!" He shouted. "How did that happen?" He wondered to himself.

* * *

Link looked up to the fork in the road up ahead of him. "WHAT THE-?!" Link jolted in his saddle, nearly falling over. Someone was on the other side of the road. Huh. Link wondered who it could be.

Link sighed and continued to play. Epona nickered up at him. "What is it, girl?" Link asked. Sometimes Link thought he could understand what Epona was saying. Link frowned as she whinnied back at him.

"Royals? Uh, Epona, they aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow..." Link half-grinned. Okay, maybe he was a little crazy...

As Link came around the corner he saw some people. About twenty people were crowded around something, while the rest were running around frantically. "The princess! She fainted! Why, why, why!?" The maids shouted as they ran about.

"Uh..." Link said, that half-grin still on his face. "What's going on? Heheheh..."

One of the maids noticed him and gave out a small squeak.

"A man! There's a man over there!" The others turned and all began saying the exact same thing.

"Uh..." Was all Link could say. The maids began looking at him, blushing, looking away, and giggling. Most of the people were staring at him by this point.

Link got off of Epona, a slight frown on his face. There was way too many people to make him feel comfortable. A slightly fat man stood up and looked at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The man demanded. Something about the way he spoke made shivers go down Link's spine. Link knew that this man had to be the king.

"I-I'm Link..." He mumbled as the man strode over to him. Link looked past the man. A girl was surrounded by hasty attendants. Link was fairly certain she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Long blond hair, fair skin... Link's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here, boy?" King Harkian demanded in that same tone. Link's hair stood on end, but he turned his eyes icy like he did to Faelo when he was annoyed.

"I'm going to Ordon for a festival. Is that all right with you, highness?" Link glared at the king. Link could be pretty scary when he wanted to.

"How dare you talk to me in such a term, peasant!" The king was unfazed. Quite suddenly, he seemed surprised. "You look like..." He began slowly before shaking his head.

"I'll talk to you as I like, highness. I may be a peasant, but that doesn't give you the right to go interrogating some person who happens to walk by." King Harkian sighed at a smirking Link.

"You're right. I'm just worried about my daughter. She fainted quite suddenly, you see." The King Harkian didn't appear like he was about to apologize. The king walked over to the princess.

"What's wrong with her, Impa?" He asked. King Harkian sounded very worried. Link didn't understand. Once he had gotten a heat stroke and no one had found him for nearly an hour. Link had nearly died, but...

"She just fell asleep." Impa sounded incredulous. "That song just made her fall asleep!" King Harkian frowned in confusion.

"What song?" Link asked. Everything was easily confusing him. If you were in his position you would understand his distress.

"An ocarina played a song from somewhere and she just fell asleep after that! It was so strange..." Usually it took a few months for King Harkian to even _like _someone he had met. And yet he already trusted Link...

"Oh. That must've been me. See?" Link took out the Ocarina of Time and showed it to King Harkian. The king's eyes bulged.

"Where in the goddess' names did you get that, boy!?" He tried to take it from Link who quickly snatched it back. "Do you know what that is!? That's the Ocarina of Time!" Link's glared angrily at the king.

"Yeah, but it's mine. My dead parents gave it to me." Link's eyes were ice once again.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Zelda cried, obviously having faked being asleep. "Your parents are dead? I'm so sorry!" Link felt his heart beat a little faster.

"I never knew them..." He mumbled, blushing. Impa frowned. King Harkian ignored him.

"Zelda, you shouldn't do that. You scared us all half to death!" He chided. The princess ignored him and lost herself in Link's face. He was amazingly handsome...

_Jeezums, he_ is _hot... _Sheik said with real feelings.

_Sheik!_ Zelda was in shock. _You're a boy! That is not proper! You shouldn't think things like that..._ Zelda was thinking the same thing, though.

_Bah! Who are you, the love police? I can tell he likes us. One of the nice things about being the same person... Heh._

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

Zelda was awoken from her thoughts by her father who was trying to break the silence.

"So Link, what was that song you just played called?" The king stared intently at Link.

"Zelda's Lullaby." Link replied instantly. _Where had that come from? _He wondered, flushing. He knew that was what it was called, but he hadn't even known the ocarina had existed yesterday.

* * *

The girl looked up, her soft brown eyes sad. _Where was Link?_ She wondered. She hadn't seen him for an entire month. She pushed back her long, dark, dark brown hair sighing.

Her freckles showed openly as she looked at the sky. Soon the realms would meet. Tomorrow the Twilight and the Realm of Light would meet for exactly for an hour.

_Link would be here._ She told herself. _He had to be. She loved him. He would be here..._

Milly closed her eyes, wishing that the image of that black-skinned, red-haired man would go from her mind... What was going on?

**A/N- Uh... the end? Bwahahahaha! Sheik has a crush on Link! I hate that pairing, but it's important to the story! I hate Milly, too... But, hey I made the chapter much longer!  
**


	3. Meeting Milly

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- This time around I felt like being silly. Just with King Harkian and Link, though. Zelda's the same. Thank you B-average girl and Flamian.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I didn't put this here last time, so I have to admit it. I don't own Legend of Zelda. Just my characters and storyline, blah, blah, blah...**

**Meeting Milly**

Link frowned at King Harkian. "You're good at staring contests, majesty." Link commented. They were currently in a big staring contest while Zelda 'rested'. In reality she was just talking to Impa.

"That boy is trouble Zelda. Don't get attached to him." Impa stared intently at Zelda, concern lining her face. "He is pure and trust worthy, but I believe he has a dark side on that coin of his. Find out who his parents are Zelda."

Zelda frowned. "Why do you think that? He appears to be but an innocent boy. Simple as that." Impa sighed before glaring at Zelda with her red eyes.

"Nothing is as simple as that, princess. Just be careful. There's something that's familiar about him. I feel like I've seen him in a painting or something..." Impa put a hand on her waist while the other rested underneath her chin.

"NO!" King Harkian screamed. "You must have cheated! I've _never _lost in a staring contest! How did this happen?! How could you, a mere boy, defeat me! I am the king of staring contests!" Link smirked at the blubbering king.

"Well, apparently, you've been dethroned." Link grinned evilly. He looked over at the sun and realized the time. Uh-oh.

"Listen, its been fun and all, but I have to go." Link jumped on Epona, doing his awkward half-grin. "Sorry, highnesses!" He quickly flicked the reins, receiving an annoyed whinny from Epona, who went anyways.

_What a strange boy,_ Zelda mused. _I do wonder where he's off to in such a hurry. Probably a suitor with those looks..._

_I wouldn't mind being that person. _ Sheik.

_Sheik, I think Link is a straight path. He sure seems like a girl lover, after all..._

_I can probably change that little fact. Hmhmhm..._

_Oh, Sheik... I feel very bad for you. Plus Impa told us to stay away from Link. Bad vibes or whatever._

_Zelda, Zelda... She told _you_ to stay away. She didn't say anything about little old me._

_You are very disturbing, you know that?_

_Yeah, I know._

* * *

Link stared at Ordon. Everything was bustle and bursting of color. He frowned slightly, trying to find the dark haired girl he was best friends with. She would probably be trying to get prizes ad such before the festival began.

"Link! There you are!" Link turned around to be engulfed in a hug. Milly was a huggy sort of person. "Jeezums, where were you!? You are so late!" Milly pouted up at Link, her brown eyes shining.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted. It's no big deal. And who told you I was coming? I don't remember telling you that the last time I was here..." Link smirked at Milly.

Milly had dark brown hair that she usually wore in a braid down her hair, as it was now. Her face was tanned from gardening all day and freckles dotted her arms and face. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color that were almost too easy to lose yourself in.

"Hey, Link? Are you listening to me? Hello?" Link snapped out of his thoughts to see the nearly-fifteen-year-old girl very close to his face. Link gently pushed Milly away from him, blushing slightly.

"Town sure is full, don't you think, Link? Oh, that rhymes..." Milly grinned at him as she walked him over to her house.

"Yeah, it is... Most of these people are from the castle by the looks of it." True, there were guards and nobles with the Hylian symbol brazened upon their clothes. The town was more bustling than it had been in the past fifty years or so.

"Yeah, I guess they are. Funny, tomorrow I'm fifteen. I was born exactly on the day of the festival. I wonder what'll happen tomorrow." Milly seemed worried.

"Milly, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet. Usually you chatter on like there's no tomorrow." Link frowned at the girl, who was biting her lip.

"Every time I close my eyes this weird image of a man appears in my mind. It scares me to be honest, Link." At that moment the two arrived at Milly's house. Her father ran the inn which was below it. Milly and her parents lived on the top floor.

"Milly-" Link began, but was interrupted by a squeal from Milly's mother.

"Link, honey! How are you? I haven't seen you in an entire month!" Link flushed as the woman hugged him tightly. Milly and her looked almost exactly alike except Raemmy, Milly's mother, had larger mouth and was slightly chubby.

"Hello, Raemmy. Nice to see you too. I... can I be... allowed to breath?" Link gasped.

Raemmy smirked at him. "I've been getting some interesting guests. Gorons and even some Zora. More are coming everyday! It's so much fun! I love working at an inn!" Link did his special half-grin while one eyebrow twitched convulsively.

"Hey, mama, can me and Link go to the roof? Where we used to hand out as kids?" Milly interrupted her mother quickly.

"Hm? Oh sure, honey. Go have fun!" Raemmy began to wave goodbye like a mad person. Milly pushed Link up the stairs, who was still doing his half-grin eyebrow twitchy thing.

"I swear! My mama is a crazy person! Yesterday she asked me if I wanted to play pretend! I haven't played pretend in three years! What was she thinking?!" Milly seemed to be very upset about this.

"At lest you have a mother," Link replied quietly. After that an awkward silence came. Neither wanted to talk about it.

"Wow, the view is great up here!" Milly cried as they sat atop the roof. "We haven't been here since we were kids! I must've forgotten what it looked like..." Another silence came, but this one was of peacefulness.

"Look. The royals." Milly said this flatly as she gazed upon Princess Zelda. "They probably think they're all that. I mean, with all that money, all that food, and suitors... wouldn't it make one rather self-centered? Or maybe big-headed..."

Link merely shrugged. He had met them and they didn't seem half bad. He wouldn't tell Milly about that little thing, though...

"Hey. Milly. Look at this." Link brought out his ocarina. Milly's eyes got big.

"Where did you get that, Link? It's beautiful... do you know how to play it?" Milly looked hopefully up at Link.

"Sort of..." Link brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips and began to play rather hesitantly. Soon he was too lost in the music to even know his own name. The music was different than last time, for this time it was sadder.

The heartbreaking tune flowed through the ears of the townsfolk like water through a ravine. People stopped what they were doing to listen to the song in wonderment.

* * *

Princess Zelda sighed. _Fine, Sheik. Don't be too drastic, though. I don't want to be myself to find I have a broken jaw or something. Don't touch Link._

_Wow, you are no fun. I just want a little fresh air, eat a cake, watch people that I think are against the throne... Those sort of things._

_Alright, Sheik. Hurry and transform. _Zelda closed her eyes as she had done when she was a little girl and sucked in a quick breath. Light filled her vision even through her eyelids.

"Ah, I can breath!" Sheik shouted. "Nothing is more stuffy than a seventeen year old princess."

_I hate you._

_Well, princess! That's not very nice! Bad manners!_

_I still hate you._

Sheik rolled his eyes before jumping out the window. He grinned as he recovered from the fall. He blinked. Everyone was just standing there. Nobody was doing anything except standing there.

That was when Sheik heard it. A song. Ah, the boy. Link. His ocarina was amazingly sad right now.

Sheik frowned. The boy was sitting next to a _girl. _Maybe Zelda was right. Link stopped playing, and turned to look at the girl he was sitting next to.

Link couldn't help it. He was staring deeply into Milly's big brown eyes. He felt himself leaning forward slightly and beginning to close his eyes. Milly was doing the same.

Link could feel his heart pounding in his chest. What was this feeling? It was familiar somehow. He just wanted to kiss Milly right now. Maybe he was in love.

Good things can not last. "Link." A chilling voice said. Link pulled himself out of his reverie to see the person, but he was a second too late.

Within a moment the cursed Lord Ganondorf had hit Link in the back of the head with his mighty black sword, causing Link's vision to turn this color as well.

"Thank you, girlie. You distracted him long enough for me to bring him down." Ganondorf smiled wickedly at a horrified Milly. "Now come along; I will be bringing _you_ to the castle."

Milly screamed only once before she, too, was knocked out.

**A/N- So Ganon has showed up! Bwa-ha-ha! He will die by the authors wrath! Or not. I might just kill Link to be evil to all you readers. R&R!  
**


	4. Goddesses and Sheik

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Aha... I felt like updating. I like reviews, though. I hope you'll like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Zelda. I don't though... Sigh...**

**Goddesses and Sheik**

Sheik sat in the corner, as silent as ever. Ganondorf had created a Dark Shield over the land so no one could get in. Sheik and Zelda had been locked out. King Harkian had been locked in. That wasn't a good thing in case you were wondering.

The goddesses had come to Sheik and brought him to a meadow of sorts. The goddesses had told him it could not be touched by Ganon's dark power. They had also told him they had to go find and help the Hero. He had been put under the Dark Shield.

_Sheik! This is so weird! How did we end up in this meadow? And we've met the goddesses! Din, Farore, and Nayru! Amazing! I wonder who the Hero is..._

_Could you be quiet, Zelda? I'm trying to think..._ Sheik wished he could glare at Zelda, but, alas, she was inside of him. Sheik blinked as he saw a bright light in the middle of the meadow. The goddesses were back.

Sheik jogged over to see who the Hero was. When he saw, his jaw dropped. "Link!? Link's the next hero!?" Din smiled softly at him.

"Yes. He is, Sheik. Well, not yet, but soon." The three goddesses each touched Link's forehead. Link began to glow until he became too bright for Sheik to see. Sheik frowned when Link was visible again.

"Uh... why is he wearing green clothes? It's just like..." Sheik chose not to continue, remembering the tapestries in the castle. Some of them had a person in green clothing to represent the Hero of that time...

"Jeez... who would've thought that Link's the next Hero... he looks pretty average. Well, except for fact of how handsome he is..." The goddesses stared at him for a moment.

"Sheik, it would not be wise to gain feelings for this one." Nayru said gravely. Din and Farore glanced at her.

"Why, Nayru? Even if it is a little strange, it does happen sometimes." Din asked quietly.

"I cannot speak of it right now. I shall tell you later." The three goddesses were acting as though Sheik was not here. He hated that when people did that.

"Ahem. I'm still here, ya know." Sheik crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, what am _I _doing here?" He began tapping his foot on the green grass.

"You're here to help Link. He has never been much farther than Ordon. You have been all over Hyrule. Sheik, you can guide him. However, there is a chance that you will be caught. That would leave Link all alone with no help. Be wary of your feelings. Ganon will be able to find you when your emotions are at their heights.

"If he does find you, he will try to kill Link and capture you. He will know who you are inside. He will take your Tri-force. You mustn't try to show your feelings toward Link, for there is another reason in which you must find out yourself.

"Sheik take Link to the forest. Tell him he is looking for the Crystals of the Goddesses. Their powers can dispel the evil spell that Ganon cast over Hyrule. Be wary of many things, Sheik. Depending upon your choices, it could make you or break you. Good day and good luck."

* * *

"They're coming out of the meadow now," the cloaked person breathed into the glass. "Who are they, anyways?"

"One is the Hero and the other is Princess Zelda in the form of Sheik. The Hero is most likely wearing green clothing." A black skinned, red haired man was barely visible in the mirror.

"Should I kill them now, or what?" The cloaked person hefted a sword nearly as large as themselves. On the blade the name of the sword: Darishno.

"No... You're too hasty. Just like your Mother. That's what got her killed, and that's what'll get _you _killed." The person didn't even wince at the fact that their mother was now dead. The woman had been murdered.

That was, in fact, why that person was here. Revenge. And good pay to boot. Link's father had killed their mother. Why, you may ask?

Well, the cloaked person's mother had killed Princess Zelda, trying to destroy the Tri-force. That stormy night seventeen years ago, Link was meant to die, not his mother. But it was too late now. Link would just have to die himself.

* * *

_Jeez, what does this guy eat?!_ Sheik thought, groaning under Link's weight. Sheik set Link down, under a shady tree. They were about five feet from the Dark Shield. Sheik felt like they were being watched.

Just as Sheik was about to do a quick look-see about the area, Link gave a little groan. Sheik sat down.

Link opened his eyes slightly. "Where... am I?" Sheik chuckled.

"In the magical rainbow land. Uh, not. We happen to be right next to the Dark Shield which has completely taken over Hyrule, which is ruled by Lord Ganondorf by now." Sheik laughed at the face Link made. He looked like a lost puppy.

_A very cute lost puppy..._ Sheik thought to himself. All Zelda could do by this point was sigh.

"Uh... what exactly happe-" Link began. He remembered something quite suddenly. They had Milly. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh good goddesses, they have Milly."

Link's blue eyes were wide as he looked over at the Dark Shield. Milly was in there. Oh no.

At that particular moment, Link realized something. He was in love with Milly. He had to save her. Link swore that he would find and save Milly if it were the last thing he did.

Link just hoped it wouldn't.

**A/N- Yuppers! That's it. Oh boy, I can't wait to, ahem, 'do some stuff to Milly'. It should be fun. Next chapter will be longer, I promise you!**


	5. Planning

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Okay, chapter five here. I finally updated. I haven't for a while 'cuz I went to Disneyland and my laptop broke and then I was hoping for reviews... And I want some this time.**

**Disclaimer- The last time I checked, I was neither Japanese nor a male. Therefor, I most likely do not own Zelda.**

**Planning**

Link was pacing. He did that a lot. Well, Sheik thought so, anyways. Link had been muttering to himself about making a plan and Milly and his strange clothes for the past hour while Sheik watched him calmly.

Sheik was currently sitting under a large tree, eating an apple. He had told Link he had a plan about twenty times, but Link wasn't in a listening mood. More of a 'shut-up- and-go-away' sort of mood. Not that it mattered. Sheik was happy with waiting for Link to cool down and think this through well.

"So... got a plan yet?" Even with all the wonders of tossing an apple core from one hand to the other, Sheik was still bored. Sheik frowned as Link continued to ignore him. "Fine. Be that way. I don't care."

Link sat down, sighing. "What in the world should we do?!" He demanded of Sheik.

"Well, tonight, the Twilight Realm and the Realm of Light meet for a little while, right? Maybe we can get the Twilight Princess to break the Dark Shield for a sec so we can run through and into Hyrule! Good plan, no?" Sheik grinned as though he had just won a million rupees in a contest of sorts.

"Well... what would happen if it didn't work? Like, if the Twilight Princess couldn't break it, or she just didn't want to help. I mean, anything could happen!" Link threw his arms up in the air with exasperation.

"Do _you _have a better plan, Mr. Link? I think not." Sheik stuck out his tongue at Link, acting very childishly.

"Okay, maybe I don't. So what? We just wait here until the sunset comes?"

"I guess..." Silence drew over the both of them. Sheik began talking to Zelda within his mind.

_So... how are you today, Zelda? _

****_Oh, you know. The usual. By the way, why didn't you tell me it was so stuffy in here? I can barely breath! Ugh._

_Well, you never asked me if it was stuffy or not in your brain. Besides, you better get used to it. You won't be coming out for a _long _time. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

_You're so immature, Sheik._

_It's part of my charm. That's something you don't have, my dear, little princess._

_Shut up. _Sheik and Zelda's conversation went on like this for quite a while. Meanwhile, Link just watched Sheik's face change from anger to pride to happiness in seconds.

_Is there something wrong with him?_ Link wondered to himself. _Why am I even with this crazy guy? And more importantly... how am I supposed to save Milly if I don't even have a sword? Or a shield?_

Link sighed out loud, his face falling slightly. Link stood up stretching. "I'm going for a walk." Sheik merely nodded and, his eyes narrowed at the ground.

Link walked through the unknown forest, hoping to get lost and have Sheik not find him. The forest was large, and in Link's opinion, looked all the same. Birds chirped and squirrels squeaked. Moss clung to every tree and there appeared to be no one living in the forest.

No one human, anyways.

Link soon found himself in a meadow. It was small, but it had fruit trees and a small spring.

"Nice work, Link! This is a better campsite than the one we just had!" Sheik fell from above, having followed Link in the trees. Sheik didn't seem annoyed by the look of sheer hate coming from Link.

"Thanks," Link replied sarcastically. Sheik ignored Link and continued on.

"Well, it's a perfect place see the Twilight and all! Perfect. Now we can actually see the sun as it sets! That'll be helpful, too..." By this point, Sheik seemed to be talking to himself more than he was talking to Link.

Link strolled over to the spring, looking at its clear substance. The water was clear, sparkling, cold and with pebbles on the bottom of it.

"Hm," was all Link said. There was something about it. Something more... magical than the usual spring.

"Hey... Sheik. Do you feel... something weird about this spring? It feels different." Link frowned down at the water, his face full of distrust towards the innocent, bubbling spring.

"Whaddya mean?" Sheik walked over, a slight frown on his face. "That's weird... I can sense a strong sort of magic coming from this thing... I think it's fairy magic." He finally concluded.

"Fairy magic? What's it doing here? Is this a fairy spring? And also-" Sheik put his hand over Link's mouth, a growl of annoyance escaping his lips.

"One question at a time. Jeez." Sheik knelt down near the spring, sniffing lightly. "Yeah... this is a fairy spring. An abandoned one anyways. There aren't any fairies here anymore. I think they went to Hyrule. Or just... away." Sheik shrugged, standing up.

"Well... is it at least safe to drink from?" Sheik nodded, but a dubious frown was on his face.

"But... there may be some magical side effects. Small ones, barely noticeable, but still..." Sheik stroked his chin thoughtfully, one hand on his hip.

"So? I'm thirsty. And if they don't hurt me, then I should be fine." And with that said, Link took a big gulp of the water. Sheik sighed, feeling as though he had just been abused.

Milly opened her eyes slightly, feeling cold and alone. Where was she? A dungeon of sorts. She was chained to the wall, her clothes dirty and ragged. Milly closed her eyes, wishing for Link to come and save her.

"Hello?" A very small voice asked, and Milly opened her eyes to see a young, green wolf sitting in front of her. A red handkerchief was around its neck. Its eyes were sad as it whispered in human somehow, "My name is Saria."

**A/N- Ugh, that chapter sucked. I'm not continuing until I get at least one more review, by the way. So R&R, no flames please.**


	6. Twilight Princess

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Huh. I got a review way faster than usual. Thank you LinkWithRedSox. Yes, well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda. 'Cuz if I did I would be rich.**

**Twilight Princess**

Milly blinked. ** "**You... can talk?!" Milly bit her bottom lip, eyes wide. The wolf tilted her head to the side, blinking.

"Yes. I... was put under a spell by Ganondorf, the man who kidnapped you. I'm actually a Kokori." Saria scratched her ear, yawning. Milly frowned, slightly confused.

"But... I thought that the Kokori died out nearly one hundred fifty years ago. From a sort of disease. And also... where are we?" Milly was biting her bottom lip again. It was a bad habit of hers.

"Well, the Kokori... well, I'm a... Sage. I didn't get the disease all of my friends did. I'm the only Kokori left. I came here to visit Princess Zelda, but I found this entire part of Hyrule was taken over by Ganondorf. There was nothing I could do by this point besides wait for a hero to save us."

Saria paused a moment and Milly could see the pain and hurt that eclipsed her eyes. It had hurt her to not have been able to help. The green wolf lay down, putting her head in her paws. Saria began yet again.

"Of course... he will come. I know it. I hope he will be able to save you soon. It doesn't matter what happens to me now. I just hope Hyrule can be peaceful." Milly began to absently stroke Saria's fur, thinking everything through.

So... Milly was captured and put in Hyrule Castle's dungeon. A few days ago she wouldn't have believed that she would be in the depths of the castle, petting the last Kokori, who was also a Sage. Oh, and was put under a curse by the fabled evil Lord Ganondorf.

Milly hugged her knees to her chest, biting her lip yet again. Link would come for her. She knew it. He had to.

* * *

The sun was setting. The Twilight was about to make contact with this world. Link was pacing again. What else was he supposed to do? Sit around like Sheik did? No, no, that wasn't Link's style.

"How can you just sit there?!" Link demanded, turning to a sleepy Sheik. Sheik stood up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"And how can you just pace like that? Don't your legs hurt? I mean, seriously... you're gonna kill yourself one of these days. Chill, 'kay?" Sheik stretched, yawning.

"Why don't you?!" Link growled at Sheik. Link was in a particularly bad mood today for some reason.

"I am chilled! You're freaking out because I'm relaxed and calm! What's that about?!" Sheik was obviously not relaxed and calm at the moment. And he probably wasn't chilled either.

"My my. What is wrong?" Both boys turned to see a girl standing before them. However, she was obviously not human. Her eyes were red and her hair was a bright shade of orange. His skin was pale enough to be considered blue. She also had designs tattooed all over her body.

"Uh..." Sheik was first to recover, shaking his head. "It's nothing! Are you... are you perhaps a-"

"One of the Twilight?" She questioned, lifting an eyebrow at him. "A Twili? Yes, I do happen to be as such. May I ask who you might be?"

"Well, I'm Sheik and this is Link. We actually need to talk to the Twilight Princess... do you know her by any chance?" Sheik put on his manners after beginning to speak.

"What do you need the Princess for?" The Twili girl asked bluntly, her face as hard as a rock. She appeared to be only fourteen or so, but she acted much, much older.

"Hyrule is terrible peril. Ganondorf has returned, and has quite nearly taken over the kingdom. We just need to be transported through the Dark Shield. After that we can take care of ourselves and save Hyrule." Sheik sounded very sincere. Link just rolled his eyes.

"Why should the Princess care about the Realm of Light? Honestly?" For this Sheik was unsure how to answer. Zelda wasn't giving him any advice either. Link sighed before stepping forward.

"Do you think Ganon will just stand by and allow a kingdom such as yours to be left alone? He'll find a way to attack and kill you all! What happens to us _will _affect what happens to you! Aren't you worried what happens to happen to your people, Twilight Princess?!" Link folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the Twilight Princess.

"Well said, O Hero. You have impressed me, which doesn't happen very often. Indeed, I am the Twilight Princess and my name is Kawaitokoro. You may call me Princess Kawa if you wish." Kawa gave a quick smile.

"Wait... you mean... she's the Twilight Princess?!" Sheik's jaw dropped. Link stared at him for a moment.

"You couldn't tell? I thought it was easy to be able to tell." Sheik just shook his head, sighing.

"I will indeed give you passage through the Dark Shield as long as you swear to destroy Ganondorf at all costs. And also..." A small, sly smile crept across Kawa's face.

"Both of you must give me a kiss. I am not doing this because I having feelings for you, but more so to torture you."

A smirk place itself on Kawa's face as she saw their faces pale, then flush. "Do not worry yourselves, it was merely a jest. I may be cruel, but I personally cannot gain any feelings for a human."

Link frowned as he began to think about what she meant. She liked one of them, but knew her heart would break if she tried to be with whoever it was.

Kawa turned to Link, her smile gone. It was replaced with a worried frown. "Link, you will face many hardships. You must endure them carefully, and try your best not to fall in love. It will only result in pain."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but it's already to late for that warning." Link clenched his fists, looking away.

"I am sorry, O Hero. Goodbye. I wish you the best of luck." Kawa touched Sheik and Link on the cheeks, concentrating hard.

"Wait!" Link began, but all too soon he was changed into a thousand black squares. He and Sheik were gone.

"I know you are there." Princess Kawa said, dropping her hand. A figure in a black cloak came out from behind a tree. All Kawa could see of the person was a long scar that went down their face and neck. It curved and swerved around the side of their neck, ugly and large.

"Where did you send them? Tell me now." The person's voice was cold and cutting.

"...I sent them to the Sacred Grove. Buried near is a sword and shield the Hero can use." Kawa went silent after that. The person pulled out a large sword, slightly larger than its owner.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing personal, but I have to kill you. I'm getting paid big for this job, so..." The person wasn't smiling, but they weren't frowning. Kawa glared at the cloaked figure.

"If you think for a moment I am just going to stand by and let you kill me, you are sadly mistaken. I will-"

"It's of no use. I've set up a barrier. No magic can be used, except for my own." Kawa blinked in shock. If what this person said was true... the only option was to run as fast as the Twilight Princess could. And so she did.

The cloaked figure casually threw their sword at the Twilight Princess. Kawa gave out a little gasp as she felt the sword pierce through her back. The sword that was sticking out of her back caused her to fall down.

Kawa felt a sort of warmth spreading from the sword around her back. A wet kind of warmth. Kawa closed her eyes, wishing Link and her people the best luck with defeating Ganondorf.

"Pathetic." The cloaked person snorted. "Some Twilight Princess. Now with this money, I can help my family." The person closed their different colored eyes. No matter who they killed, it always hurt in the end.

The person knelt down, sobbing. They knew they were helping with the destruction of Hyrule. The chestnut colored hair managed to stick to their face from the tears. No matter what they did, it always seemed to be wrong...

**A/N- Ah. I now know why I labeled it as T. And, yes, I will need another review before I continue. -starts crying- Why in the world did I do that?! And also... this is going to be a _very _long story with a sequel. Ugh. Lots of writing.**


	7. The Blood Knight

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thank you for another review LinkwithRedSox! And also, you're welcome for being mentioned. I've never been thanked either... -.-;**

**Disclaimer- Considering how long this story is gonna be, I'll have to say I don't own Zelda, like, a thousand times!**

**The Blood Knight**

Link opened his eyes. Then he shut them again. Hyrule was... black. All the plants were dead and there were no animals. Link almost wished he had stayed back in the place that was not Hyrule. But no... he had to save Milly.

"Eh? Daydreaming, again, Link? We have to save Hyrule and possibly the world and you just choose to stand around?" Sheik called over to Link. "Probably dreamin' of his girlfriend..." He added under his breath.

"Well, sorry for inconveniencing you, your majesty!" Link said over his shoulder with heavy sarcasm. For a second Sheik freaked out.

_Oh dear goddesses, he knows who I am! He-oh wait. N-no he doesn't..._ Sheik sighed to himself with relief.

After a while, they managed to get lost in the forest they had ended up in by courtesy of the Twilight Princess. Not that they had known where they were in the beginning.

Link noticed something after a moment. Half sticking out of the ground, was a sword. Atop it: a shield. Link walked over to it, ignoring Sheik's insistent talking. He pulled the sword from where it rested in the dirt and smiled. He had a weapon. A shield could be handy, too...

"Wow! You found a sword! Now I don't have to do all the fighting... want me to show ya how to use it!?" Sheik pointedly interrupted Link's train of thought.

"Um... no thanks. I'll figure it out on my own..." Link ignored Sheik's pouting face. Link had been pleased to find a sheath for the sword. In a good mood, he strapped the sword and shield onto his back.

"My, my... trying to look like an actual hero, eh?" Link turned to see a person in a dark cloak, leaning on a sword. The person's skin was pale, nearly white. A scar ran up and down their neck. It was hard to tell whether this person was male or female. Yet their intent was rather clear.

To kill Link.

"Honestly, when I first heard about this 'Hero' I expected him to be fully grown, not as young as you are. It'll be a shame to kill you when you have seen no sorrow..." The person stroked their chin in thought.

"Who are you!?" Sheik demanded. "And why are you after him?!" The person walked straight up to Sheik. They whispered in his ear in a cool, chilling voice.

"Prince Sheik... do you think I'm stupid? I'm after _you_, too. Getting rid of you is just what Ganon ordered. And to kill our dear, little Hero." The person drew back, leaving Sheik wide eyed and pale.

Link drew his sword, biting his tongue. Whoever this person was, they had to go. At seeing Link, the person laughed.

"Well, cub, I'll kill _you _when I feel like it. And I don't right now. I just came to introduce myself, and send some chills down your spines. Now if you don't mind, I, the Blood Knight, must report to Ganondorf to tell him that the Twilight Princess is dead. I have succeeded in my mission. And I'll be back."

And just like that, the Blood Knight was gone. Link frowned as he turned to Sheik. "Alright, what freaked you out so badly that you're shaking?" Sheik stopped shaking.

"It's nothing. Let's just find a way out of here." Neither of them spoke for quite a time. However, at one point, Link did speak.

"A cave." And there was. In front of it there was a sign. It read: Inside this temple lies Farore, alone and captured by the will of the great Lord Ganondorf.

"Nice of them to tell us that. None can defeat us, the... oh, right. We don't have a team name. Darn it. Hey, Link, you know what darning is..." By this point Link wasn't listening. I mean, who would?

Link was staring into the long tunnel of the temple. He could see cobwebs and vines everywhere. "I'm scared of spiders." He finally said. Sheik abruptly stopped chattering.

"What?"

"You heard me! I know there are spiders down there. I can't... I can't do it." Link shuddered. Sheik wanted to laugh. The great Hero was afraid of spiders? Hilarious.

"Alright, I guess Milly'll just have die by the wrath of the evil Lord Ganondorf. That's just too bad..." Sheik yawned and got the reaction he had hoped for from Link.

"Well... it's for Milly. Otherwise I wouldn't do it. Let's just get this over with."

**A/N- I know, short chapter. The next one will be long. As a random side note, I got some new glasses yesterday! And I can see! There are leaves on the trees! I need another review. As I go on I might ask for more, but for now it's just one.**


	8. The Forest Temple Part 1

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Gasp! It's getting hard to keep up with all this writing... I don't have the computer all the time, but thanks for the review LinkwithRedSox!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Legend of Zelda. Nor do I own any ideas I get from anywhere else.**

**The Forest Temple Part 1**

Link shuddered as he walked through the tunnel. It was cold and dark and misty and squishy. Squishy, as in moss. Link blended in pretty well, though. After a moment, they came to a fork in the tunnel.

"Maybe we should split up. Cover more ground and all that blah. Ya hear what I'm saying?" Sheik rolled his shoulders. Link frowned for a moment, stroking his chin.

"All right. **(A/N- **_**silently screams no**_**) **I just hope nothing bad happens..." Link sighed. He had a bad feeling about this. He went down the tunnel to the right.

Link was looking at the ground, sighing. The tiles were a musty brown. Wait, what tiles? He hadn't noticed them. They were coming in slowly with moss covering them. Some were so worn there was not a definite line between one and the other.

As Link took a closer look at them, most were marked with the Triforce. Few were not, and were instead marked in Hylian so old Link could not read it. Something tugged in the back of his mind, though.

Like, he knew what it said, but Link didn't know how. It said _safe _on those tiles. Link stepped on one and nothing happened. He touched another one and nothing happened. Link picked up a pebble and threw it at one of the tiles that had the Triforce on it.

The pebble seemed to go through the tile. Fire burst up from where the tile had been. Link decided that it would not be a good idea to step on one of those tiles. And so, Link jumped from tile to tile, praying he would not misstep.

* * *

Sheik held onto the handrail with his life. Literally. He was currently holding onto a handrail on the wall, looking down, down, down at the darkness that enveloped the world below him.

_So, Princess... got any good ideas? There's only one of these latch things in the wall. And I don't like the idea of falling to my death..._

_Oh! I've got a good idea! See over at that platform down way over there? _Sheik squinted to see what she was talking about. On a small platform there was a ball held on a stand.

_Yeah, I see it. What about it? It's just a ball in the middle of nowhere inside a temple. _

_Didn't you pay attention during class, Sheik? It's in one of your books you were supposed to read for a report! Honestly... but anyways, throw some of your sewing needles at it!_

_I told you; they're not sewing needles! They're specially made-_

_Yes, yes, yes! I know already! Just throw some at the ball! It should light up and something ought to happen. _Sheik sighed before doing as Zelda said. To his amazement, the ball _did _light up.

Below Sheik, there was something that was going on. A multi-colored floor was appearing from the darkness. When Sheik finally noticed, it was fading away. Sheik swore under his breath, throwing more 'needles' at the ball-thing.

This time, Sheik got off. There had to be a time limit or something. Sheik ran until he got to the end of it. In which, there was a locked door.

"Oh, come on!" Sheik shouted to no one in particular.

* * *

Link watched as another of those strange pig-human things died. Whatever they were, it didn't matter because a chest was appearing in the center of the room.

After jumping around a lot, Link had come to a clear area. Soon after, though, monsters had pointedly decided to appear. And one of them had been a _spider. _Yes, a spider.

Link didn't care about that, though. He just wanted whatever was in that chest. He opened it to find... a small key? What was that?

Link sighed before going back the way he'd come. There was no way forward, after all.

Sheik smirked as he saw Link come back. "And? What did you find, Mr. Link?" Link pulled the small key out of his pocket and tossed it to Sheik. Sheik's smirk turned into a grin when he saw it.

"Great! And I know just where it goes! Come on!" Sheik was off like a bullet after those few words. Link wondered what in the world was wrong with this man?

Sheik took out a few needles and threw them at the ball-thing-in-which-there-are-no-name-for. It lit up and Sheik began to run.

"There's a set time limit, so we have to run!" At this, Link began to run atop the strange, purple, magic floor. No sense in getting left behind.

Link made it, but only barely. He leaned over, breathing heavily. Sheik ignored him and put the small key into the padlock. It seemed to be the only thing that was holding up the chains, for they all fell away after Sheik did this.

"Sweetness! We're in!" Sheik pulled Link up by the arm, and opened the door. After a few steps inside, the door locked behind them. Link felt like something was watching them, so he looked up.

There, above them, was a giant, red-eyed spider. Link, needless to say, screamed at the top of his lungs like a little girl.

**A/N- That would be the sub-boss. I think I did a pretty good job on the whole temple thing. I mean, I could've done much worse. One review, so R&R.**


	9. The Forest Temple Part 2

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Hooray! I love reviews. Thank you LinkwithRedSox. I'm glad you liked my temple. It was hard to think of. By the way, I'm sorry that chapter wasn't as long as I promised. This one will.**

**Disclaimer- Me no own Zelda.**

**The Forest Temple Part 2**

Sheik hit Link on the head, making Link stop screeching. "Shut up!" Link bit his bottom lip before nodding. Link had backed up against the wall, hoping Sheik would help him out on this one.

There was nothing in the world Link hated more than spiders. Lord Ganondorf Link could deal with, but spiders? Uh uh. No way.

"Link, you better get your butt up and help me beat this big a-" Sheik's swearing was cut off by the spider falling from the ceiling down and causing the entire room to shake and quiver. That just made Sheik swear more.

Link brought out his hardly used sword and shield, praying to the Goddesses that he wouldn't die by giant, hairy, venomous spider. The spider-thing shuddered and turned around. Because Link was careful about what he was terrified to death of, he knew what that meant.

Link did his roll thing and went to the other side of the room. He personally did not want to get sprayed with spider gunk. Sheik didn't understand. So he got sprayed. Which caused more swearing.

Link could only hear tidbits of what Sheik was saying, which was probably a good thing. Link didn't see the spider as a spider for a half of a moment. It was a girl. A young girl.

Link understood. This spider wasn't really a spider. It was a girl under a curse of sorts. It wasn't really a spider. So it was okay.

Link brought his sword and shield into a fighting position, his eyes very dark. He was gonna kill the spider. Or whatever may have been possessing her. The Triforce flashed on the back of his had, but he ignored it.

Sheik's eyes widened when he saw the Triforce flash on Link's hand. Sheik thought the Goddesses were kidding. This guy _really was _the Hero.

Link, meanwhile, was running around the spider. Every once in a while it would stop to fire its sticky substance at him. Link was trying to figure out a game plan. How to kill this monster...

That was when Link noticed it. The spiders legs. They were vulnerable. When the spider stopped moving to attack him again, Link cut at one of its legs. The spider gave and ear splitting screech.

Green blood dripped off its leg that had been hurt. Link felt sick. That was when another thought came to him. If this person was actually a human, then whatever happened to the spider would probably happen to her.

"Good Goddesses, is there no end to this torture?" Link muttered to himself. Link had to find a way to beat it without harming it. Link dodged another splat silk that was coming towards him.

Link saw it. Atop the head of the spider was a crystal. A dull, gray glow emanated from it. It gave Link the chills just looking at it. Well, Link could always go after that. He had no other good ideas.

As soon as the spider did his spider silk jets again, Link jumped atop the giant spider and took a good wack at it. The spider screeched and shook itself so hard Link fell off.

Link stared at the monster for a moment. Was it just him, or did the spider seem... smaller? Yes, a meter, or so, smaller all around. The spider had gotten smaller when he hit it! Finally Link had found the dumb spider's weakness!

Link was expecting the spider to do the same thing as last few times, but it didn't. In fact, it decided it wanted to smash Link up against the wall. It tried, but Link was, yet again, too fast for the spider. Link dodged with ease, feeling like he had dodged enemies as such a thousand times.

As the spider smashed itself into the wall, Link jumped on top of the spider to take another stab at its crystal. **(A/N-Aha, get it? Stabbed, ha ha... I think I killed it) **Link slashed as the crystal, breaking off a large chunk of it. Once again, Link got thrown off, but this time all the way to the other side of the room.

The spider was perhaps fifteen feet tall now. Tiny compared to the monster it had been moments before. I believe I mentioned in the chapter before this one, the spider had red eyes? Well, imagine them now, crazy, hateful, and blinded by fury. That was what Link was seeing.

The spider was on top of him, both foam and venom dripping down from its fangs. Link's sword was too far away to reach, and his shield was even farther away. Link prayed his ending would be swift and painless.

The spider screeched in shock and fury as about twenty needles all hit its crystal at once. For an instance it diverted its attention to Sheik, which was just long enough for Link to wiggle out of the spider's grasp.

Link grabbed his sword, trying to ignore the stench that had been left on him from the spider. He and the spider met head on, Link's sword against the spider's fangs. After a moment or so of this, Link side-stepped, causing the spider to stumble. It also gave Link just enough time to deal the final blow to the dark crystal, causing it to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

The spider stopped moving for a moment. Then it twisted inward, becoming dust. A light erupted from where the spider had been standing. It flew over to Sheik, and the silk turned to dust as well. Link saw there was a small body where the middle of the spider had been.

When he got close, he saw it was the girl he had seen before. She had long white blond hair that fell to her side. She was wearing a green tunic similar to Link's but not quite the same. Her shoulders were showing on her, and she wore only a linen shirt underneath. She appeared to be about thirteen, but Link would guess she was a lot older.

She opened her eyes, her golden flecked eyes wide with amazement. "Are you... could you be... the Hero?" Link gave quick nod. The girl stood up at an impossible speed and waved her head around crazily as though she were looking for something. Finally, she saw the light that was dancing around next to a dazed Sheik.

"Careu, come here!" The girl beckoned over to them. "And you, too, Sheik. Hurry." Sheik walked over with the bouncing light in close pursuit.

"My name is Aurus. I am the greatest servant to Farore besides the Hero. I keep this in shape around here, but, as you can see, things got a little out of hand when Ganon came by. Oh, and my little fairy friend here is Careu." Link gave another quick nod and Sheik yawned.

"So do we get some sort of prize for rescuing you, Ms. Whatever-Your-Name-Is." Sheik gave her a meaningful look.

"Sheik, you can have this lantern because dark times will be ahead." And with that, Aurus brought out a dinky, old lantern. She handed it to him, while Sheik could do nothing, but glare and growl.

"Link, you may have this boomerang. Farore told me to give to the Hero should he ever come through during my time. I believe it will be of use later on in this temple." Aurus gave Link a small, special smile. Link gave a little grin back. Sheik just felt jealous.

However, it wasn't because Link had grinned at Aurus, it was the other way around. Gosh dang it, couldn't Sheik keep his feelings under control?! Sheik swore under his breath as he looked at his shoes. He was having a bad day.

"Your next task," Aurus said dramatically, "is through that door! Please save Farore and take back the Forest Crystal of Farore from the evil beast that has stolen it!" And with that, Link walked over to the door, pulling Sheik with him.

"Bye, what's-your-face!" Sheik called, waving over his shoulder. Aurus turned a shade of red in annoyance. Who did he think he was?! Well, other than stupid prince of Hyrule... and sorta cute... not that she cared.

* * *

"I have succeeded, my master." The Blood Knight breathed while kneeling down. The low laugh from Ganondorf sent a chill through everyone in the room, except the Blood Knight.

"I knew you would. Now, just to get rid of that prince and..." Ganondorf smirked. "Hm... let's call him Link for now, yes? Hero... I'm laughing. Find the two and kill them. No stray marks. Do whatever you can." The Blood Knight nodded before standing to leave.

"And also... a prisoner has escaped. It's Saria. If you find her, don't kill her. Just bring her to me." The Blood Knight nodded again, and this time did leave.

The Blood Knight had a new assignment.

**A/N- Okay, that one was much better than the last two if you ask me. I need another review to make me happy. And LinkwithRedSox, if it's you, I'm gonna throw you an invisible muffin party. Hooray! Feel free to ask questions or whatever... Just R&R!**


	10. The Forest Temple Part 3

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- I didn't get any reviews, but I got bored of waiting. So I'm back. Happy? You better be... and also, happy tenth chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda, gosh darn it!**

"Woah... long fall." Sheik was looking over a cliff they had come across as soon as they had left Aurus. There was no way over, across, around... just down. That was the only way through.

There were no notches or ledges or anything! It was a smooth, straight wall that went in a circular way. After a while, blackness erupted from below.

"No duh, Sheik. Maybe we should just... jump." Link was stroking his chin while peering down the seemingly never ending pit.

"Let's send down my stupid lantern first! It's so heavy it could get to the bottom in mere seconds!" Sheik lifted the lantern up and nearly fell down from its weight. He was right, it was pretty heavy.

"Yeah, but we might need it later. It could break. Not exactly one of your best plans, Sheik..." Link stretched, sighing. Was there no end to this? Quite suddenly, Link came up with a good idea. Well, more like an evil idea, but you get my point.

"Say, Sheik... can you fly?" Sheik gave Link a look that said what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about,-freak.

"Uh, no? Why in the world would I be able to fly?! Link, I-" Poor Sheik never got to finish what he was saying, though, because Link stole Sheik's lantern and pushed him into the pit.

"Well, we're gonna learn today!" And with that said, Link jumped after. Link is just that crazy sort of person.

"LINK!" Sheik shouted in anger. If they survived, Link was so dead. "I'm gonna kill you!" And why wait for them to hit the bottom? Sheik pulled out his needle things and started throwing them at Link.

"Sheik! Don't be stupid! Honestly! We can live through this if we just stay calm, and you trying to kill me isn't helping!" Link dodged another set of needles that were headed towards him.

"Oh, we're gonna die anyways, so what's the point of you waiting to go splat?! I'm gonna kill you!" Now, as to why Sheik wanted to kill Link, well... Sheik hates heights. And Link pushing Sheik down a very dark hole was not helping his claustrophobia issues.

Finally, Sheik noticed something. The walls had notches. More and more as you went down. Sheik realized something after a while. Now there were so many that even Link could jump from notch to notch.

Nice.

"Link! Get over here and grab a notch! We actually _will _be able to live!" And with that, Sheik grabbed one. Sheik's arms nearly came off in the process, too, but... who cares about that!?

Link managed to grab one, too. Sheik, being the crazy monkey boy he was, quickly got next to Link. Sheik then kicked Link in the ribs.

"W-what was that for?!" Link demanded. Sheik grinned like a cat.

"For pushing me down here. I hate heights and now I hate you." Sheik was vaguely aware that the feelings he had were passing. Sheik was beginning to lose his feelings for Link. And he didn't really mind.

"Now let's get down there already. I'm bored." And with that, Sheik began swinging himself down. Link watched with a slight annoyance. Who in the world did Sheik think he was, anyways?!

Sheik, meanwhile, was nearly at the bottom. With hands folded over his chest, he was peering up. _When did Link get so slow?! This is so boring... Where are the monsters and traps!?_

As though on cue, Sheik fell into a trap. Another pit. The top closed over as quickly as it had come. So, Sheik was alone in a pit with claustrophobia. Wonderful time he's having, right?

But there was an upside to this dilemma. Sheik had landed on a chest. When Sheik finally opened it, it had a big key in it. Good for boss doors and picking your teeth when your in a sticky situation like, say, being stuck in a hole with major claustrophobia problems.

When Link stepped on the ground, Sheik wasn't there. Where he was, who knows?! All Link knew was that there was a pit underneath him, too. And that he was falling into a room just brimming with monsters. Lucky him.

"Stupid monsters!" Link muttered under his breath as he sliced away at the monsters. Link brought out his boomerang and knocked them all out. After that, it was just a matter of spin attacks. All the monsters were soon gone due to Link's hard work.

Link saw that all around the room there were crystals. He couldn't hit them with his sword, but Link always had his handy dandy boomerang. Link grinned as he hit every single one of his marks.

Being that Farore just loves pits and holes and annoying traps, Link managed to fall through another of Farore's little surprises of fun. Not.

"GAH!" Link yelled as he fell. He heard another shout. Two tunnels connected and Link saw that the shout belonged to Sheik. Sheik had his eyes covered and was gritting his teeth like that would save his life.

"Hey, Sheik, what up?" Link called calmly to the other guy. Sheik groaned loudly as their tunnels turned into one. Sheik looked sick.

"Not much! Just the usual! And you?" Sheik was just behind Link on this little slide they were on now.

"Ah, ya know! Just trying to save the kingdom and live up to my role as the Hero!" Link called over his shoulder to Sheik. Link was privately relieved that Sheik was okay.

Unfortunately for Link, the tunnel came to an abrupt stop, dumping both he and Sheik on the floor. Link on the bottom, and Sheik on the top.

"Sheik... get off of me! I can't breath!" Link groaned as Sheik jabbed him in the side.

"Oh, yes, and I love being on top of you, Link. Just wait a half a second will ya?! I think my leg is broken!" Sheik rolled off of Link and winced. Yes-siree-bob, Sheik's leg did hurt.

_Zelda! _Sheik cried in his own mind. _What were those words for healing?! I don't remember! Owowow..._

_They're Lemfaerus-Consona, stupid! Pay attention in class! _Sheik muttered these words under his breath and felt instantly better. Yes, Zelda didn't trick him as he thought she would...

"All righty! Where are we!?" Sheik asked, standing up super quick. Link stared at him a moment before sighing and shaking his. Link didn't want to know by this point.

In this room they were in, there were a lot of skeletons on one side of the room, and six pots on the other. In the middle, there was a heavily chained door. There was a padlock with a keyhole just big enough for the big key to fit in.

Link walked over to the pots and smashed them. Two fairies came out of a pot. Sheik jogged over and caught them both in separate jars.

"Never know when these little buggers'll come in handy." Sheik muttered as he threw a jar over to Link. Link caught it and put it into one of his pouches that never seemed to be able to get full.

"Alright, so how do we get into that door now?" Link murmured, running one of his hands over the chains. Sheik grinned before taking out the big key.

"Ta-da." Sheik shoved the key into the padlock. The same thing that happened before with the small key (Look at chapter 8) happened to this one. Link and Sheik shared a quick smile before entering the boss room.

What they saw before them, was completely unexpected.

**A/N- Woot! Me did it! Chapta 10! I'm high on sugar in case you were wondering! Woot! -Nya!**


	11. The Forest Temple Part 4

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- AH! So that's where you went, my fav reviewer, LinkwithRedSox. I missled yas... NOW! CHAPTER ELEVEN!**

**Disclaimer- HA! I do not own ZELDA!**

A tree. They were about to face a tree. Sounded pretty pathetic if you putted it like that. However, it was a very scary tree. Near dead and rotting with fungi and skeletons on it. And it had one of those scary faces on the bark, too...

Link was laughing. He was doubled over and laughing. It was the strangest boss Link had ever seen. Of course, it was the only boss had seen besides that mini boss.

Well, the tree was offended. And, because things seem to hate Sheik, that's who it took its anger out on. A tree branch flew over and wacked Sheik, forcing him to fly across the entire room.

"WHY ME?!" Sheik screamed, holding his head in his hands. It hurt so bad... Link had, by this point, stopped laughing. In fact, he had taken out his sword and was prepared for battle.

"Prepare to die, tree!" Link snickered at this little comment. He was getting a lot of immature boy enjoyment out of this. That's just the sort of boy he is.

The tree was beginning to hate this Link boy. He was very rude. Now, in case you don't know, this tree is the Great Deku Tree, warped by Ganon's evil magic. And so, if you've been warped by the evil Lord Ganondorf, you automatically have to be evil. That's just the way of things.

Well, the tree wacked Link, too. "OW! That hurt..." Link grumbled as he stood up shakily. Maybe insulting an evil tree wasn't a good idea...

"Link, distract him! I'll look around for weak spots!" Sheik murmured to Link. Link stared in shock at Sheik.

"That was a good idea..." Link said slowly. Sheik growled at him.

"Oh, yeah, I have been known to have a few of those every once in a while. Oh, and I still hate you." Sheik gave a quick grin before starting to run around the room, looking for weak points.

Link sighed before he took out his sword and wacked at a root that was sticking out of the ground. Then he ran for his life. Link didn't want to die by evil tree, oddly enough.

The tree got mad, yet again, and went after Link. Instead of hitting him, it entangled its vine around Link's leg and hung him upside down. It hung Link close to its face, and Link winced. It had bad breath.

_"Who are you?" _It asked. Too bad it was still using dialog from two hundred years ago. Link could barely understand what it was saying.

"Uh..." Link mumbled. He was one of those people that just can't talk to trees. "I'm... Link?" The tree snorted at him.

_"Are you the Hero?!" _After saying that, it shook Link a little. Link nodded dumbly.

_"Then I shall kill you!" _The evil Deku Tree threw Link up into the air, but didn't catch him. Lucky for Link, he fell on something soft. Unluckily for Sheik, the soft thing happened to be him. The universe hates Sheik.

"Get off!" Sheik pushed Link off of himself before standing up. Link rubbed his head and groaned.

"I found the tree's weak spot! So get up and let's go! I wanna get this over with!" Sheik pulled Link up and ran to the other side of the Deku Tree. On that side there were flowers. Bomb flowers.

"We just grab one and throw it in the tree's mouth! It outta stun it, and then we can get to the top of it and kill that crystal! It has one just like Aurus did!" Sheik pointed it out to Link.

"Alright!" Link grabbed the bomb and was of like an arrow. The Deku Tree's mouth opened angrily when it saw what Link had. Which was a stupid mistake. Link threw the bomb into the tree's mouth thing, and, just as Sheik had predicted, stunned it.

Link climbed up the tree and saw Sheik was already there. "Hurry up, Link we have to kill it!" Link took one swing at it before they were both knocked off. It took a small chip out of the dark crystal. This one was obviously more powerful than the one used for Aurus.

"This gonna take a while..." Link muttered. Sheik glared at him.

"You're not helping! I just wanna get through this in one piece!" Sheik was the distraction while they repeated the process six times. Finally, Link's sword broke the crystal from the Deku Tree's top branch.

The tree threw them off, but this time they landed on moss. Link looked around with pure amazement as the dead forest temple sprung back into life. Flowers bloomed and trees, er, leaved.

_"Hero... you have restored me. I must thank you." _The Great Deku Tree was back to itself. Large and wonderful.

After figuring out what the tree meant, Link responded in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Well, uh, Sheik helped, too, y'know." The tree seemed to notice Sheik for the first time.

_"Sheik!"_ I t boomed. _"It has been much too long! How are your sister and father doing? Well, I hope?"_ The tree grinned down at Sheik who was in a helpless situation. The tree might accidentally spill the beans!

"Well... my dad's with Ganondorf and my sister was put under a spell. Kinda hard to explain, okay?" Sheik was looking at the ground. He didn't wanna talk about it.

"Say, do you know where Farore is? We came to save her..." Sheik quickly changed the subject. The Deku Tree laughed nervously.

_"I sort of... hung her above my head? I was evil then so you can't blame me! It was an accident!" _While Link was trying to figure out what the Deku Tree had just said, Sheik was bounding up to the top of the tree. Link followed after.

Farore was, indeed, trapped. She was in an entanglement of branches, metal and vines. The metal was the reason why she couldn't escape. She looked quite bored for a goddess.

She had green hair that went down to her feet with flowers and vines twisted elaborately in it. Her eyes were green like an evergreen tree. She was wearing a white robe with a brown sash tied in the middle.

"Oh thank the good goddesses you are okay, m'lady!" Link and Sheik turned to see Aurus floating up to the top of the tree. She looked extremely worried about Farore. Sheik groaned,

"Oh no! The brat what's-her-face returns! What were you doing up until now, anyways!?" Sheik glared at the younger girl, who was glaring back.

_"Peace, mine children."_ Farore stood up, her eyes calm, her smile joyful. _"There is no reason to quarrel. If thou wouldst, mayhap, free me from mine imprisonment."_

You didn't need to tell Link that twice. He took out his sword again and started hacking at the bars. He managed to break even the metal.

_"I thank thee, dear Hero. May I read thine fortune for a small moment in time?" _Link nodded. The goddess touched Link's forehead, making him light up slightly.

_"Thine enemies will become thine friends, dear Hero. Be wary of who thou dost love; whosoever may be may only lead to pain and hurt. I warn thee of these things now." _Link bit his lip. What was wrong with loving Milly?

Farore touched Sheik's forehead next. _"Do not take thine sister's advice lightly. And, unless ye are not careful, this shall be the last of times we shall all meet." _Sheik nodded, hoping he wouldn't cause the destruction of the world by some stupid mistake.

Aurus was staring at Sheik. Sure he was annoying and immature and older and she had only met him a few hours ago, but... Aurus couldn't help but like him. A lot.

_"Link, this is the crystal that thou wast after. Take it with pride." _Farore handed Link the Forest Crystal. He stared at it before sighing.

"If you don't mind, O great Farore, but what do I even need these for? To fill up my bag?" Farore laughed openly. It sounded like a stream tinkling down a hill...

_"My dear Hero, I do not even know! My beloved sister Nayru would know the answer to thine question. Seek her out, dear Hero. Step upon this portal to leave the temple and go to the path to Kakariko... We will most likely not meet again."_

Aurus bit her bottom lip. Not meet again? Never see Sheik again... that did not sound good.

"Well, then I guess-" Sheik began, but was cut off abruptly by lips pressing against his. Aurus's to be precise. Sheik's brain went short.

The kiss was over too quick for Sheik to do anything. Sheik's entire face was in shock. "I-I-I-I-" Sheik stuttered, blinking rapidly.

"Just get out of here, stupid!" Aurus snapped at Sheik. Link was just watching with a little smirk on his face. Sheik had a girl that was chasing after him... or pushing him along.

"Come on, Sheik. I know you don't wanna leave your girlfriend, but we gotta go save the world." Link began pulling Sheik into the green portal near their feet.

"Um, yeah, so, uh, bye... Aurus..." Sheik gave a little dreamy smile to her. Aurus rolled her eyes. Within seconds, they were gone.

**A/N- YES! I'm all done with that chapter! Now... R&R!**


	12. The Blood Knight Battle

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Gah! I can't keep up with the reviews! Thank you, anyways! I'm always welcome to them! WARNING: this chapter's graphic.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda**

Link ate his bread, glaring at Sheik darkly. Two days ago they had taken on the Deku Tree and beat it bad. Now they were in the forest, and trying to find a way out.

Sheik just had to go off the path. Sheik just had to say he knew a shortcut, which he didn't. Sheik just had to get them lost again.

Sheik didn't care, though. Sheik was just staring dreamily at the sky. He had been doing that since Aurus kissed him. It was getting annoying.

"Sheik, let's hurry and go look around some more. We should be able to find the path eventually..." Sheik smiled contentedly at the blabbing Link.

"Okay, sure, whatever... let's just hurry and find a path! Lalalalalalalalalalalalala..." Link rolled his eyes in frustration at Sheik. Sheik could be so dang stupid...

"Okay, Sheik. We'll just have to let the kingdom, your dad, and your sister go up in flames!" Link threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Alright, Link. I'll be serious now." Sheik did look serious for a half a second, but he burst out laughing soon after. Link stood up and started packing in silence. Link was so sick of Sheik! Couldn't he be serious for a second?! Obviously not.

Link stared at Sheik for a moment as Sheik packed. Sheik was so dumb... why was he like that? So-

Link's train of thought was interrupted by a cold voice. "Hello." Link turned around and saw it. The Blood Knight. What were they doing here?! Link brought out his sword and shield, while Sheik brought out his needles.

"Tsk, tsk... children shouldn't play with sharp things. Go back to your toys, boys." The Blood Knight brought out their sword. At the hilt it was rust red with no real designs. However, on the blade, there was a symbol of the Triforce.

"And who said these aren't our toys?" Sheik demanded smoothly. The Blood Knight smiled, and Link felt even more chills go down his spine.

"You know, here's a little fact you might not know." The Blood Knight said as though Link and Sheik were asking about the weather. "I have not failed a single assignment in my time as a paid assassin. Which is six years now."

"Well!" Sheik shouted sarcastically. "We are very proud of you, Blood Knight! As a reward, we'll kill you!" Sheik threw his needles at the Blood Knight. The Blood Knight brought up their hand and stopped the needles in mid-air. Sheik's jaw dropped.

"No, I think I'll be the one to be doing the killing tonight, alright?" The Blood Knight was over in front of Sheik so fast that Link blinked and missed it. The Blood Knight's sword was against Sheik's neck and was already drawing blood. There was a good reason as to why the Blood Knight was called that.

A green blur flashed by and knocked the Blood Knight off their feet, throwing them several yards away. A wolf stood in front of Sheik, growling.

"Saria!" Sheik gasped. "Is that you?!" The green wolf merely nodded. The Blood Knight stood up shakily, pure hatred flowing from them.

"Saria... Ganondorf told me about you. A Kokori in the form of a wolf, destined to feel the edge of my sword." The Blood Knight looked angry now.

"DIE!" The Blood Knight screamed, losing control. The edge of the Blood Knight's sword met Saria's side, causing her to give out a sharp yelp. Blood oozed from the wound slowly.

Sheik threw a few more needles while Link brought his sword at the Blood Knight's heart. The Blood Knight blocked Link's attack, but the needles hit them in the arm. The small needles had hooks in them and stuck where they landed.

"I've had it!" The Blood Knight struck Link's sword with their own, a snarl fierce and angry. The force of this attack threw Link back a little ways. With all the power they were putting into this, they would shatter Lin's sword.

Saria attacked, throwing herself atop of the Blood Knight while biting and scratching. The Blood Knight slammed their sword against her ribs, creating a resounding crack. Saria fell from the Blood Knight's back, writhing in pain.

The Blood Knight threw their sword down at Saria, who had barely managed to dodge in time. Link hit the Blood Knight in the back with his shield, causing them to fall down.

Sheik threw some needles at the edges of the Blood Knight's robe, forcing them to be stuck there. Link kicked the Blood Knight's sword away, leaving them totally helpless to Link and Sheik.

"Sorry, Bloody, my dearest, but it appears you have failed." Sheik growled and kicked the Blood Knight hard in the ribs, the same thing they had done to Saria. Saria growled at the Blood Knight, eyes aflame.

"Well, I don't think I've failed quite yet, you see. I've been in much rougher situations than this. And I'll still be in worse yet." The Blood Knight and their sword disappeared. They were just gone.

"AW man! They got away!" Sheik grasped his head in anger. Link knelt down and began inspecting Saria's wounds. She seemed to be the only one that got hurt at all. She gave a little whine as he brushed his fingertips over her side.

"Link, don't do that! It hurts..." Link stared at the green wolf for a moment. Sheik just scratched her behind the ears.

"This wolf... can talk?! And how do you know Sheik? Why am I the only confused one around here!?" Link bit his lip in anger. Why was he always left out of things?!

"Well, Link." Saria began, sighing slightly. "It'll take a while, but I'll answer your questions. By the way... your girlfriend, Milly is okay. I thought I outta tell you that." Link stared yet again at the wolf in front of him.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE SEEN MILLY!?"

"Pathetic! You couldn't kill any of those stupid people and then you come running back to me?!" Ganondorf slammed his fist down on the armrest of the throne he was seated on.

"My lord, give me one more chance-" The Blood Knight began to beg. If they didn't get to keep their job, then... in Ganon's eyes it was already too late, though.

"Too bad! The contract is broken! Leave! And also, guard!" Ganon snapped his fingers at a trembling guard. "Kill the girl. The black haired one." The Blood Knight began to panic.

"No! Don't hurt her! I'll do anything, my lord Ganon! Just don't hurt her!" The Blood Knight felt tears traveling down their face. Ganondorf just sneered.

A girl was brought into the room, bound and afraid. She appeared to be only eleven or twelve. She had long black hair that went down to her bottom, and large black eyes that had only ever known fear. Her name was Alayana.

"Get out of my palace, Blood Knight. You've been here too long anyways. May you not die by the goddesses for what you have done. Be gone." The Blood Knight hugged Alayana to themselves as soon as they were thrown out into the Castle Town.

"What do we do now, Chely?" Alayana whispered, using her nickname for the Blood Knight's real name. The Blood Knight hugged Alayana closer.

"I have to... find a way to make the Hero understand. I have to get on his side with the prince, too. I have to help somehow. My powers are gone that Ganon gave me, so we'll have to walk around the entire kingdom to find him."

"But, Chely, what if he says no? What if he doesn't want us in his group?" The Blood Knight bit their bottom lip so hard it began to bleed slightly.

"I don't know, kid. I just really don't know."

**A/N- I know, short chapter, but it's a really important one. Like, one of the most important chapters in this whole thing. SO... R&R!**


	13. Revelation

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Nya, I'm back... yes siree bob. Thank you for the review, LinkwithRedSox! And I made up the Chely thing right on spot... Hehe! Okay, just R&R.**

**Disclaimer- Yes, it's true! I do not own Zelda!**

Saria sighed, her face full of annoyance at Link's outburst. "Yes, I have. She's fine, so stop screaming your little head off!" Link nodded, biting his lip so he wouldn't shout out again.

"Milly is doing fine, maybe a little dirty and underfed, but otherwise doing fine. She may look like a girl that doesn't use her head, but she's the reason I'm here today."

"What happened?" Sheik questioned. Link was also looking a little confused.

"Well, it goes like this." And so, Saria began her story.

_Milly smiles sweetly at Ganondorf, her fingers crossing behind her back. "I would never dream of escaping, Lord. It would be impossible. I already know that." Milly gives him a death glare after words._

_"Well, you are right there. All I have to do is send the Blood Knight after your dear Hero and he's dead. Hm-hm-hm..." Ganondorf leaves, leaving Milly alone. Or is she?_

_A green wolf comes from her hiding place behind some crates. "Milly. How in the world can we leave this place?" Saria stares at Milly with large, fearful eyes._

_"I may be unable to leave, but you can!" Saria blinks at the fifteen year old in confusion. "Here, allow me to explain. There are vents in here that are too large for me. But they aren't too big for you."_

_"You're thing, too, so you can slip through the bars. You're light enough that I can pick you up. Together, we might be able to get you out of here! Got it?" Saria nods before slipping through the bars._

_"But, Milly..." Saria says hesitantly. "What about you? How will you escape?" Milly looks to the ground as she picks up Saria._

_"I won't be able to escape. I don't think so anyways. Please... just... just tell Link that I love him. And not to worry about me." Before Saria can say anything, Milly opens the vent and pushes Saria in._

_"Go!" Milly insists. And so Saria does._

"AW!" Sheik said in a gushy voice. "True love! How sweet!" Link was too busy in his own thoughts to hit Sheik. Milly loved him? Well... that was... good?

"Be silent, Sheik! Honestly! Can't you just let this sink in?!" Saria gave a quick growl that silenced Sheik's taunting.

"So... Milly loves me? That's... nice. I think I love her, too." Link stood up and rubbed his hands together. "So what now?" Sheik and Saria stared at him for a moment.

"Well, I have much more to say than just that." Saria sighed at Link. "Much, much more. I can tell you what little I know of the Crystals that you seek after. I learned these things from Ganon whilst I was captured by him."

"The Crystals were made by the goddesses. Well, not necessarily made, but held for a very long time by. When combined with the power of the Triforce, the person becomes powerful. Ganon wants it so he can go to any realm anytime he wants to... I'm not sure what other realms there are, but..." Saria sighed.

"Unfortunately, that is the extent of my knowledge. Do you have anymore questions, Link?" Saria sat there, just staring at him. Link frowned before answering.

"You didn't answer my question from before. The one how you met Sheik?" Saria nodded and Sheik groaned.

"Please don't tell him that story! I hate that story! Please!" Sheik begged Saria, however it was in vain.

"It happened many years ago, when Sheik was just a little boy. Eleven years old perhaps. He was out playing with his sister..."

_"I said, don't touch my doll! Sheik, give it back!" Zelda hung Sheik upside down using her magical powers. Sheik just grinned._

_"Sure, Princess. I'd love to. Just don't touch my stuff. Y'know, my war plans and all? My stories? Don't touch them." Zelda nodded, glaring._

_"Whatever, Sheik. Those were all about me! You always said I was an evil sorceress. I'm not! Say you're sorry!' Zelda shouted in his face. Sheik shouted right back at her._

_"NO! I'm not gonna and you can't make me!" A girl walks into the scene, brushing her green hair over her shoulder. Both children stare at her, wondering who she is using twin telepathy._

_"Who're you?" Sheik asked bluntly. The girl giggled as she looked at him in his strange position._

_"I'm Saria. And I'm guessing you're Sheik and Zelda. Am I right?" Zelda and Sheik nodded as one. Zelda let go of her powers, allowing Sheik to fall flat on his face._

_"OW!" He complained, rubbing his head. "That hurt Zelda! Don't do that..." Sheik removed his hand and saw red wet stuff on his hand. "AH! You made me bleed, Zelda! Why did you do that?!"_

_Zelda laughed at the look on Sheik's face. Saria had a more concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"_

_"No..." Sheik muttered sourly. Saria nodded sympathetically. _

_"Do you want me to help you?" Sheik nodded slowly, not fully understanding. Saria kissed him full on the lips. And boy, did it take his mind off of that scratch on his head._

_Sheik's first kiss was stolen by a girl that he could never love; a Kokori._

"So that's how you met?!" Link exclaimed. "That is hilarious! What happened next, anyways?!"

"That was when the Royal Army came along, and trying to get those two back to the palace was no easy feat, believe me..." Link stared while Sheik groaned.

"What do you mean? Why does Sheik live in the palace? Is he a guard in training or something..." Saria blinked at Link. She then turned to Sheik.

"You haven't told him?" Sheik shook his head and began to hit it. Link was gonna learn his secret! Who Sheik really was...

"Then you don't know what stature Sheik has? You don't know where he is on the food chain? You don't know what power he holds? You don't know why it was no coincidence that you two met?" Saria really wanted to get her facts straight.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Link complained.

"Sheik. I can't believe it. You didn't tell Link you were the Prince of Hyrule?! Why didn't you tell him?!" Sheik flushed while Link's jaw dropped.

"It never really came up..." Sheik stared at the ground, hoping Link wouldn't scream. That's too bad for Sheik, because Link decided to scream anyways.

"YOU'RE A WHAT!?"

**A/N- Hm. The last two chapters have ended with Link screaming something. It won't be like that next time, though. BWAHAHA!**


	14. AN

**Uh oh. I'm doing an A/N. I'm so sorry, everyone. This is very important as to why I have not been updating, and this is just killing me.**

**All right, here's the deal. My mom has kicked me off the computer completely until I get my grades up, which are, at the current moment, crappy. She's allowing me to say this because I begged.**

**Good news, though, I will update on my birthday. That's less than a week from now. Next Monday, my mom is allowing me to get on the computer. Yes.**

**I thank you for the support, LinkwithRedSox and spiritofwater. Please wait for the next chapter!**


	15. Talking

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- I'm sorry I didn't put this up yesterday! By the time I finished writing the story and birthday celebrations were over, it wouldn't let me log on! Sorry! Thank you for the reviews, LinkwithRedSox and Fernclaw! I'll keep writing and stuff... yeah...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda.**

The next day they traveled in silence. No one spoke for quite some time. Every once in a while, Sheik would ask to take Saria for a while, but other than that, it was complete silence. That night they camped in silence.

Link just didn't want to talk to Sheik. Sheik hadn't told Link that he was a prince. How rude was that?! Link thought they were good friends and everything, but apparently not.

Sheik wasn't talking to Link because Link wasn't talking to Sheik. And that was a good enough reason for Sheik. Of course, there was always that little fact that Zelda was screaming at Sheik in his head. Sheik just ended up with a major headache.

Saria wasn't talking because she was asleep most of the time. She had gotten seriously hurt in a lot of places and wasn't up to anything at that moment. So she just ignored the boys.

Link and Sheik lay down on the grass, across from each other. They were on either sides of the fire pit, just sighing. "Link?" Sheik asked after an hour or so.

"What?" Link asked bluntly. He wasn't in a good mood with Sheik in case you haven't noticed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell ya, but do you really need to shun me? And also, how do you think I'm gonna tell you that I'm a stinking prince? 'Hi, my name is Sheik, and I'm Prince of Hyrule and me and you're gonna go save the world together!' Honestly, Link? What was I supposed to say?!"

Link didn't answer for a while. "Alright, I guess I see your point... I probably wouldn't have believed you if you had told me that." Sheik gave a quick little smile.

"So... do you have any questions? If not, I'm gonna go to sleep." Sheik yawned, eying Link.

"Yes... what happened to Princess Zelda? Do you know?" Link stared at his boots while Sheik sighed.

"Yeah, I do. Me and her are, in a sense, one person. She's inside of me. Zel and me are more than just twins in that sense. She's not the only one that got cursed in that way. Ugh." Sheik rubbed his aching head.

"So, you lived in the castle? What was that like?" Link smiled, completely forgetting his anger towards Sheik.

"I'm not gonna lie, it sucked. I was never left alone and it was always cold and drafty. I had suitors since I was twelve and had classes on how to be a prince all the time! I didn't have any friends, because everyone thought I was a stuck up jerk. I like it so much more out here in the wild." Sheik stopped suddenly.

"The worst thing, probably, was that I couldn't see the stars like I can now. Me and Zel always snuck out so we could just stargaze all night long." Sheik closed his eyes, remembering.

"So, Link, what was your life like?" Link sighed at this question.

"I lived with my adoptive parents up until now. I just watched animals all day..." Link realized something. He hadn't seen Faelo or Eva for a while. He hoped they were okay.

"Oh? You're adopted?" Sheik asked mildly. Link just grunted back.

The two were silent for a while after that, watching the stars. Neither had anything to say. Link just wanted to stare at the stars all night.

Saria, who had merely been pretending to be asleep, smiled. These two couldn't be enemies if she was about to do what she was about to do. So, for the moment, Saria closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Link felt his eyes lids growing heavy. It was too late at night... and Link was too tired. So he fell asleep, too.

Saria stood up, shaking twigs out of her fur. Sheik and Link were both asleep now. She had to stall a certain someone.

Saria shrugged off her bloody cloths that covered her side. There was no slash there anymore. The Blood Knight had been enangered by the one they served, and was begging for forgiveness within their mind.

The Blood Knight had been forgiven.

Saria glanced at Link. He looked so much like the boy she had fallen in love with... but that boy was dead. And he had fallen for that Princess.

Saria gave him a pitying whine. Link had so much to learn. So much to know. And Link had yet to learn of his father's true identity. Saria felt a twang of pain for him.

But it was too late now. Saria would just have to leave. Ordon. Yes, that was what her senses were telling her. That was were she would find the Blood Knight.

Saria closed her eyes, using her insight to see what the Blood Knight was doing. They were not in Ordon after all...

They were in the Sacred Grove. Yes, Saria had to talk to them. They wanted to see Link, but they couldn't right now. The Blood Knight would have to settle for Saria.

And so, Saria was off, running as fast as she could. As Saria raced across Hyrule field, to many it appeared as though only a piece of the field had started moving with the wind. Saria was but a blur.

Saria rushed, and ignored, the sleeping town of Ordon. By the time she finally reached the Sacred Grove, dawn was coming. The Blood Knight was kneeling down, as though praying.

"Blood Knight," Saria called calmly. The Blood Knight turned around quickly, bringing their sword from the air. As soon as they saw who it was, they calmed down.

"What do you want? I'm a little bit busy at the moment." The Blood Knight swung their sword around a little.

"I understand that. I understand that you need help, anyways. I'm not helping you with finding Link, but rather to find a job until Sheik leaves. Sheik _has _been planning on getting captured for a while now..."

The Blood Knight nodded tiredly. "I just want to help now... I don't know how I could have ever helped Lord Ganondorf..." Saria nodded.

She was going to help the Blood Knight, and together they would be able to clean up the little bits and pieces that Sheik and Link had left behind.

But only together.

**A/N- I know, crappy chapter, but at least I updated. And I won't be able to until the summer now... sorry! Please, just R&R.**


	16. Kakariko

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Yay, I'm back! I love writing! I'm happy! It's not summer yet! I still have a week left of school... blech! Thank you, LinkwithRedSox and spiritofwater! And also, LinkwithRedSox, Link is so used to surprises by this point that he didn't freak out. And that is why!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda!**

Link and Sheik were walking in silence to Kakariko. After waking up to find that Saria was gone, they supposed it must have been for the better.Well actually, Link threw a small fit. Now they walked in silence, just thinking about the night before and other things.

Link was thinking about how un-prince-like Sheik was and if he was just lying about the whole thing. It didn't seem very probable since Sheik had transformed into Princess Zelda and back that morning.

Sheik was talking to Zelda about how he could help his father. Things weren't looking too good for his options, though.

_Well, we have two options by now. _Zelda murmured within their mind. _The first one is get captured so we can infiltrate the castle. Being the escape artist you are, it should be no problem for you to get around our home._

Sheik groaned openly at the thought._ Um, other options please? I don't like the idea of getting captured. _

_Well, the only other option is to stay with Link, but we need to help our father now, not later! I honestly think it's the only option. Too bad we don't know when the Blood Knight will attack again..._

_Alright, then. We stay with Link until we can find a way to get... captured. Let's just get to Kakariko okay._

_Hey, you're the one with the body right now, not me! You keep us safe! _Sheik nodded, forgetting that Zelda wasn't really there.

Link glanced back at Sheik, who was still talking to his sister. Occasionally, Sheik would shout something out loud, which gave Link some amusement along the way to Kakariko.

Link also noticed that the landscape was changing from the pleasant grassland that they had been traveling on for the past six hours or so, to a hard, rocky landscape. A good sign that Kakariko was near. Another one was that you could see Death Mountain from where they were.

Link decided he was hungry and wanted to stop for lunch. So he sat right down and pulled out some food. Sheik finally noticed Link had stopped walking.

"Uh, Link? We're really close! Can we not stop and, also, can we just get our butts down to Kakariko?" Sheik jabbed his thumb in the direction of Kakariko. Link ignored him.

"I'm hungry." Link said flatly, and that said it all. Sheik groaned.

"Do you think I'm not!?" Sheik demanded. "But there's a slight problem with that, Link! We ate the last of our food this morning! That's why I've been rushing! They have a store in Kakariko! I want food!"

Link promptly stood up and started marching towards Kakariko, double time. Nothing to get those two up and about like food.

After about ten minutes of walking, they came to the gates of Kakariko. Link stopped Sheik, feeling something weird about this place. Something about the town was not right.

Link had heard from friends who went to Kakariko that it was a bright and happy town, with Gorons roaming the streets and children skipping merrily about. This place was as quiet as a grave.

As a fire arrow landed at Link's feet, Link guessed that something was, probably, wrong. "Move it, Sheik!" Link shouted to Sheik who was just standing there.

While Link brought out his boomerang, Sheik brought out a few Deku nuts, and threw them on the ground, transporting himself to one of the Bokoblins and pointedly slitting their throat.

Link threw his boomerang, hitting a few and causing them to fall from their roofs. After doing that, Link put his sword through every single one's chest. They continued to do this process until they were all gone.

"Well," Sheik said, appearing at Link's side. "That takes care of that. Now, let's go get some food, yes?" Link nodded, feeling to be in one of his silent moods.

Sheik knocked on the door for the shop. No answer. Sheik knocked again. Someone shouted something from within that sounded like 'GO AWAY!' Sheik, of course, didn't listen.

"Hey! I want food! We have rupees! We'll pay!" Sheik knocked even louder. A man opened the door very slightly. He had black hair, along with a black handle bar mustache. He was around half the size of Link and was very chubby.

"Hurry in!" He whispered. "The monsters! They will attack you! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" The man motioned them inside. Link would have explained that there were no monsters, but Sheik was already inside.

Inside, everything was cluttered. There was ink and holes on the walls and shelves were overturned. Glass was shattered and over many things. Tables and chairs both had their legs ripped off.

"Wow." Sheik said, looking about. "This place is a dump. I oughta talk to my dad about doing a fund-raiser or something for you people. Has it been like this forever?" Sheik turned to face the man, who looked rather confused.

"Well, no. The monsters came in and did this! Why in the world would it always be like this?" The man knelt down next to a shattered vase. "I've actually cleaned up the best I can really. I'm not a very strong man, so I can't do much. My broom is in my storage shed, so I can't go get it."

Sheik merely shrugged. "Well, since all the monsters are dead, can't you get it now?" The man stared at Sheik in confusion.

"Huh?" Link finally spoke after the man said that.

"Well, we killed all the monsters. That help your town any?" Link was leaning against the wall, his arms folded and eyes closed. The man looked at Link, then Sheik, then Link, and then Sheik again.

"Y-y-y-you're the rebellion!" He cried. "The ones that are going against everything that Ganondorf has said! The ones who are trying to bring Ganon down!" Sheik grinned.

"Cool. We're famous." Sheik said. Link rolled his eyes at Sheik.

"Right, _Prince_ Sheik. Like you weren't famous before. It's just me that hasn't been famous before." Link closed his eyes again.

"You two are amazing!" The man said, admiring Link and Sheik. "I wish I could help, but, as you can see, I'm just a little fat man. I can at least give you some red potion, though."

The man gave them each a bottle of red potion and a loaf of bread. Link gave a quick smile and Sheik just started eating his bread like a crazy guy.

"Around nine in the evening people will come out. Then I can introduce you two to everyone else." Sheik kept eating while the man talked. Link nodded, hoping they wouldn't get too much hero treatment.

Link was happy that people appreciated his hard work, but he didn't like it when people idolized him. It was just embarrassing. Like the treatment this man was giving them.

So, that night they would meet the people of Kakariko and help the town by learning where to go to find that temple...

**A/N- All done! Yessireebob! I have no idea when I'll be updating again, because this was totally random! Well, when I was allowed to write anyways. Keep reviewing!**


	17. Getting Going

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Yes, I'm here. Thanks for the reviews, LinkwithRedSox and spiritofwater. And where Sheik got the Deku nuts... well, he's just been too stupid to use them. Also, he only has a few, so Sheik tries to conserve them. LOL.**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Zelda.**

Ganondorf paced in anger. How could he have done that? He had disposed of the best assassin he had ever had, the Blood Knight.

The Blood Knight had disappeared, but he had something that they would want. Yes, something they would want badly enough to kill for.

"Bring her in!" Ganondorf called, his yellow eyes flashing over everything. Two Bokoblins brought in Alayana, the Blood Knight's dearest friend and sister, whom he had captured before and had caught again.

"If I don't get the Blood Knight back," he muttered angrily. "I'll just kill the girl already. She deserves it."

Link sat atop the roof, sighing. He had managed to get away from everyone else. Link had gotten hero worship from the people of Kakariko, and Link had hated it. So he escaped to the top of this roof.

Sheik was still accepting the worship below and answering questions. Because Sheik was a prince, he was at least a little used to it. Link was pretty average, though. He wasn't used to things like that.

A slight breeze ruffled Link's hair. Link pulled his knees up to his chin, staring up at the sky. Tomorrow he and Sheik would go to Death Mountain.

Link felt his heart begin to ache. Oh how he missed Milly... she was the only girl that Link had felt like this about. Link missed her so much right then. He hoped that she was okay.

"Hey, what're you doing up here?" Sheik asked, sitting next to Link. Link was silent, choosing to just keep thinking of Milly.

"Fine, ignore me. I really don't care!" Sheik closed his eyes and leaned away from Link. Link bit his bottom lip, half wishing for Sheik to just go away, and half wishing for Link to be able to tell Sheik how he was feeling.

"I'm tired. Let's get down to bed, okay, Sheik?" Link stood up, his eyes dark. Sheik nodded, blinking in slight surprise.

_I wonder what's wrong with Link today? He doesn't seem like himself... _Sheik wondered to himself. Zelda sighed before deciding to answer.

_Can't you see that he misses that girl that he really likes? That he __**loves, **__in fact! You can be so thick some times! _Zelda growled the last part to Sheik. _Can't you read emotions Sheik?! _Sheik rolled his red eyes before following Link inside.

Link sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Today was the day that they were going to Death Mountain. Up the trail at least.

Sheik burst into Link's room, grinning. "Morning! Glad to see you're at least awake! Let's get going! To Death Mountain!" Link groaned and flopped back down. He covered his head with a pillow.

"Go away, Sheik! I don't wanna go today! I wanna just sleep!" Sheik casually threw a needle at Link's bedpost, nearly hitting him.

"Get up, Link! You want to save your girlfriend, right? Well, come on!" Sheik grinned at Link who was glaring at Sheik.

"Whatever! Just get out of my room for a minute, okay?! I have to get changed into my clothes. So get out!" Link pushed Sheik out of his room, growling like a lion or something.

Link groaned as he and Sheik left the inn. They couldn't stay anywhere for more than a night or so. Link was really starting to miss the warmth of a nice bed.

Everyone shouted them good luck, with a grumpy Link and a happy-go-lucky Sheik. Girls giggled at the sight of the two boys.

As they finally got to the border, Link was sick of worship and wanted things to be back to the way they were before. Before he was the Hero, before Ganon was around, and before he ever had met Sheik.

Link felt something nudge his back. Sheik was in front of him, so what...? Link turned around to face Epona.

"Epona!" Link cried, throwing his arms around Epona's neck. "How did you get here, girl?!" Sheik had turned by this point to see what Link was making all the commotion for.

"A horse? Uh..." Sheik felt himself go cold. "Who's horse is that, Link? If..."

"Sheik, it's my horse! This girl's Epona! Man, we'll be able to get around so much faster with Epona around!" Link grinned at Sheik, holding Epona's reins tightly.

"R-right, Link... uh..." Sheik gave a quick grin. "I-if you d-don't m-m-mind, I-I'll just w-walk..." Link got a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Oh, Sheik... you're not scared of _horses _are you?" Sheik jumped at the word and turned bright red.

"NO! What're you talking about!? That's so stupid! Why would I be afraid of horses?! I mean, really!" Link put his hands on his sides and started laughing. Sheik glowered at him.

"Shut up!" Link grinned and jumped up onto Epona.

"Come on, Sheik! Let's get going already! This'll get us there much faster!" Sheik groaned and jumped on the back of Epona, crossing his arms.

"Let's just get to that stupid temple..." Sheik growled, his eyes on the horse he was sitting on. Link just laughed and got Epona going.

**A/N- Woot! Sucky chapter! I'm suffering from writers block, so... and I was watching anime while writing this! LOL, I'm so weird. Please R&R!**


	18. Memories

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Yes, I'm here. Thanks for the reviews, LinkwithRedSox and spiritofwater. -Sweatdrops- Uh, sorry. I got obsessive over anime and just couldn't get away from it. I know, I know... I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer- Me no own no Zelda or this little song called Sanctuary (After the Battle) by Utada Hikaru.  
**

"Link, I'm walking and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sheik declared, jumping off of Epona, shivering lightly. He glanced at the chestnut horse and folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine, you big baby!" Link cried. "I'll just leave you in the dust while I head over to the temple! Good day!" Link went a little faster, grinning.

Link waited ahead after a while, sighing. Why was Sheik afraid of horses anyway? I mean, Epona was the most gentle creature Link had ever known in his life. Epona snorted, as though reading Link's mind.

"Hey, Sheik!" Link called as Sheik trudged up the path. Sheik glanced up before glaring at Link.

"What now? Come to bug me even more about my petty fear of horses and such? Or do you want to talk about the wonderful weather we've been having?" Sheik crossed his arms and literally growled at Link.

"Wow, peace be unto you, Sheik. I just wanna know why you're so scared of horses. Jeez." Link rolled his eyes.

"You actually asked an intellectual question? Is it a full moon or something?" Sheik asked sarcastically. He then sat down, sighing. "Okay, so it's a little bit of a long story, I'll admit that much." Link nodded and sat down next to Sheik.

* * *

_"Sheik! Wait up, you idiot!" Zelda cried running after a sleek footed Sheik. She picked up her dress a little higher, glaring at the twelve year old boy in front of her. She stuck out her tongue at him._

_"What?! It's not my fault you're in a dress and we're racing! Jeez, Zel, you can be so stuffy sometimes! Let loose!" Sheik laughed hysterically._

_Sheik and Zelda ran over hill and found a small clearing in the forest they had been racing through. Sheik flopped down on the ground, grinning. Another girl runs up, glaring._

_"HEY! I'm supposed to be you're bodyguard and I can't really do that if you run away from me! Honestly!" She sat down next to Sheik, glaring at him. Zelda sighed and sat down next to the other girl._

_"Why do people always blame me when something bad happens?" Sheik demanded, sitting up. "I mean! And also, why do I only hang out with girls?! Don't any guys wanna be my friends!? The girl hit him upside the head, growling. Sheik backed away from her. "See?!"_

_"Whatever, Sheik. At least we're away from the castle. I-" Zelda began. As she said this, a horse crashed through the bushes and ran right over Sheik, not noticing him at all._

_Sheik cried out and was thrown backwards several meters. Blood gushed from his mouth and everything went black for him._

* * *

"I later found out," Sheik said, "That I had lost a lot of blood and cracked my skull. I also broke my arm and..." Sheik trailed off, looking into the sky. "I didn't have the Triforce. It didn't protect me. Only my sister has it." Link nodded, sighing lightly at the other boy next to him.

"But... what about that other girl?" Link asked, bringing his knees up to his chin. "What happened to her? You've never mentioned her before..." Sheik's expression darkened.

"I don't know. One day she was here, and the next day she was just... gone, I suppose. Me and Zel are the only two that even remember her. I can't recall much about her, though. Nothing about her appearance or how she came to be my bodyguard. I don't even remember how we met. That's one of the few memories I have of her." Sheik stood up and sighed.

"So that's pretty much how you got scared of horses?" Link asked, feeling the effects of the spell that made everyone forget that girl. Sheik nodded, glancing at Link as though Link had gone insane.

"Well, anyways, let's hurry up that mountain!" Link cried, throwing a fist up in the air. Sheik just sighed.

* * *

The Blood Knight stood up, flicking a strand of hair out of their eyes. Sheik... he would understand what was going on one day. Link understood even less... but you can always teach an old dog new tricks.

Saria glanced up at the Blood Knight, who was chewing on a piece of grass atop a wooden fence. "Blood Knight..." Saria began slowly. The Blood Knight glanced at Saria, acknowledging that she had just spoken. "Where did you get that sword anyways?"

"Well. I was wondering when you'd ask that, my dear little wolf. Actually, you're not dear to me at all, in fact you're kind of annoying..." The Blood Knight muttered the last part to themselves. Saria growled at the Blood Knight, who rolled their eyes.

"Well, here's the story about it..."

* * *

_The Blood Knight walked through the cherry blossom trees, smiling. The pink petals floated around them, creating quite a cute picture. The Blood Knight touched one, smiling to themselves._

_**"My master of the cherry blossoms..." **__A voice resonated from somewhere, causing the eight year old to jump. They bit their lip, looking around._

_"Who's there?! Tell me now!" The Blood Knight cried out. The voice laughed in a sweet way. A light appeared behind the Blood Knight, causing them to turn around . There sat the three goddesses._

_**"In these times, we shall need another to save the hero, who is coming. We believe that you are that person." **__Farore said calmly. The Blood Knight shook their head in shock._

_Each goddess touched the Blood Knight's forehead, and light flew about them. After the light disappeared, the Blood Knight held a sword perhaps twice their size at the time._

_The hilt was a rusty red with only a small blue orb between the hilt and the blade. The blade was made from steel and was almost the same width as around the Blood Knight's waist._

_"Wh-what is this?" The Blood Knight whispered. They looked down at themselves and saw they were wearing a long black cloak. There was one more thing they noticed, though._

_The goddesses were gone._

* * *

The Blood Knight stopped talking quite suddenly, staring at their hands. The sun began to set and silence ensued for a moment before the Blood Knight began singing quietly to themselves.

"In you and I

There's a new land

My sanctuary, my sanctuary

Where fears and lies melt away

What's left of me, what's left of me now

"You show me

How to see

That nothing is all

And nothing is broken

"In you and I

There's a new land

My sanctuary, my sanctuary

Where fears and lies felt away

What's left of me, what's left of me now

"My fears, my lies...

Melt away...

Ah..."

The Blood Knight felt a few tears run down their cheeks. They wished they had one of those. A sanctuary.

**A/N- Uh, first song fiction. Tell me how it went. And what gender you think the Blood Knight is! And also, feel free to ask me any questions! I'm always open to suggestions, too.**


	19. Gorons and Secrets

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Lalalala! I'm here! Um, every person that ever reviewed, have an invisible muffin party. -gives invisible muffins to all of the readers and reviewers- And, uh, thanks for the review, spiritofwater. You get an invisible muffin basket! And so do you, LinkwithRedSox. More on your review at the bottom, spiritofwater.**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Zelda.**

"Well, I don't think that Epona can get up a cliff, Link. We'll have to leave her behind." Sheik grinned as he stared up at the cliff in front of the two boys. Sheik silently thanked the goddesses. Link rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you feel _really _bad, Sheik." Link patted Epona, sighing. "Sorry, Epona. I guess you'll have to stick it here, okay? Be a good girl, okay? Don't get into too much trouble." Link smiled at the horse who merely snorted back at him. Sheik laughed with great joy.

Link ignored him and began to scale the cliff. Sheik was up at the top within moments. Link took quite the while to get up to the top. I won't go too much into that, because it's rather boring.

"HEY! BROTHER!" A voice shouted, making Link jump and Sheik scream. When Sheik opened his eyes, he immediately sighed in relief. It was just a Goron.

"Hiya! Sheik shouted, waving. "We're over here, brother!No need to worry, it's just me, Prince Sheik and this guy! His name is Link!" Sheik waved his arms at Link, who was staring at him like he was crazy.

A Goron came rolling down the mountain, spreading pebbles and dust everywhere. Sheik grinned at the Goron, who grinned back. It gave Sheik a bone crushing hug, in which Sheik couldn't move.

"Okay," Link said, putting his fingers on his head. "What is going on? Someone tell me or I shall be lost forever! And you're going to kill Sheik..." The Goron released Sheik, still grinning madly.

"Prince of the Hylians! It has been too long, brother! What brings you here in these dark times?" The Goron stood there for a moment while Sheik regained his breath. Sheik began to explain what was going on.

"Ya see? We're on the run from Ganon and a crazy..." Sheik trailed off, his eyes glazing over. Link waved a hand over Sheik's face. Sheik didn't blink. But he did start to drool.

"I think he fell asleep." Link reported to the Goron, who laughed. This Goron was an optimist. Link wasn't.

"Hey, Brother! It's all gonna be all good! You dunt needa worry! Comen' Les go meet ma friends! An' the big ol' CHIEF!" He picked up Sheik and swung him over his shoulder. He did the same thing to a very surprised Link.

Sheik's eyes were all anime swirly by now.

The Goron ran over mountains with ease, jumping and tromping along, making the ride bumpy for Link, who was feeling uncomfortable at the current moment. It didn't matter for Sheik since he was out of it.

They did, eventually, get to where the Gorons lived. By this point, Link's eyes were anime swirly, too.

* * *

The Blood Knight stood up, surprising Saria, who thought they had been asleep. The Blood Knight nodded to Saria, indicating that it was time to go. Saria nodded, slightly confused.

"What are we doing? Why must we leave at this hour of night? It's almost midnight, after all..." The Blood Knight signaled Saria to be quiet before walking away from their campground as quickly as possible.

Moments later as Saria looked back, smoke billowed up from where they had been. A fire. It was most likely on purpose as well.

The Blood Knight sighed, sparing a glance at Saria before covering most of their face with the hood of their clothes. As the pair headed into the woods of Ordon, the Blood Knight finally spoke.

"Ganon. I hope you understand..." Saria nodded, sighing. The trees that had been full of leaves a few weeks ago, were starting to show some bare spots. From those spots, a few flowers grew and blossomed as the Blood Knight passed by.

"What is that? How are you making those flowers grow, Blood Knight?" Saria sped up to catch up to the fleet footed Blood Knight. The Blood Knight sighed, stopping.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I've always been able to do that. It just sort of... happens, I suppose." The Blood Knight touched a flower, gently stroking the petals of the small flower.

"I've been wondering something, Blood Knight. You act like a boy sometimes and act like a girl, also. I'm not sure of your age, gender, or even your name. Not to mention I know nothing about past. Why in the world do you have so many secrets?" The Blood Knight laughed.

"Ah, so that's what has been bothering you? Well, well, well..." The Blood Knight turned to face the green wolf. "My age happens to be eighteen. It's as simple as that. As for everything else... I'll tell you more later."

Saria sighed. The Blood Knight could be such a... a... a teenager!

* * *

Link quietly rejected the gourmet rocks. Sheik took some because he was still in a daze. When the Chief of the Gorons had found out who Link and Sheik were, he declared a feast of their finest rocks.

Personally, Link couldn't digest rocks very well.

Sheik began to chew on his rocks, his eyes glazed over. Link made him spit them out. Rocks just weren't good for the body.

"I must thank you for visiting, brother!" The Chief boomed. "We're in a bit of a tight spot right now, you see, brother... our sacred temple of Din has been taken over by Ganon's beasts! It would be most helpful of you if you could help us out, brother!" Link nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"HOORAY! BIGGER FEAST! THE HERO WILL HELP US AND OUR LADY DIN!" The Chief began waving his arms and pounding the walls. The other Gorons did that, leaving Link fairly startled.

More rocks came to the table, and Link couldn't help but groan. Maybe he should have said no... and why did Link have to be the Hero?! Couldn't the world take care of itself?!

The Chief stared at Link during the rest of their 'feast.' Link just stared at his plate, not hungry.

After dinner, the Chief took Link aside, staring into Link's large and confused eyes. He then grunted. The Chief whispered something in Link's ear that freaked him out slightly.

"Brother, you look like your late princess, Zelda. And slightly like Prince Sheik as well. Brother, I do not say this lightly. I warn you of this openly. Be careful of your father. Do not seek him out." The hairs on Link's neck stood up.

He looked like Sheik? And Sheik's aunt, Princess Zelda? But... what did that mean? And who was Link's father? What... what did it mean?

"Hero, I suggest that you get a good night's sleep. You'll need it tomorrow. Goodnight." The Chief walked away, leaving Link wide eyed and full of questions.

**A/N- Um, the end! Now, spiritofwater, I'm trying to keep the Blood Knight's gender a secret. That's why I say 'they'. And I'm sorry about the short chapters, but I'm running low on inspiration here!**


	20. The Fire Temple Part 1

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Mm... I'm back. Yeah, I couldn't stay away. Thanks for the review, LinkwithRedSox. YEAH! Twenty chapters! That was how long the original was supposed to be, and, as you can see, it's more likely gonna be forty or something like that.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ZELDA!**

Link glanced at Sheik, who still looked half-asleep. When Sheik had awakened, he had declared to not remember anything at all. Just that this sort of darkness had enveloped his mind. But something else was on Link's mind, too...

Like, who really were Link's parents? Were they alive? Was entirely possible that Link was, indeed, the son of Princess Zelda, who had been dead for nearly eighteen years now?

Link groaned and rubbed his head. Too many questions and not enough answers. Sheik stared at Link drowsily, wondering silently what had been troubling Link all this morning. Sheik scratched his head.

"This, brothers, is the entrance to the temple of Din." The Chief indicated to the large doorway in front of them. "Be careful. There are many traps that Din herself placed to keep out treasure hunters. Not to mention, brothers, the many traps Ganondorf placed."Link nodded.

Sheik's eyes lit up and he started listening after the word 'treasure'. He grinned at Link, who merely rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Now go, brothers. Save our kingdom from this fouling." The chief stepped aside, allowing passage into the temple. Link brought out his sword before entering the temple. Sheik just shrugged and walked in.

Inside, it was as hot as an oven, and with a good reason, too. Magma burned below the ground level and had created gaps between the walkway. Kees and other beasts patrolled the area. Sheik groaned, grabbing his hair.

"Nothing can ever be easy can it? I mean, we can't just walk through one of these temples, grab the crystal-thing, and beat it!" Link smiled in slight amusement at his friend.

Link and Sheik killed the beasts, jumping nimbly from rock to rock. A hallway with magma trailing down the sides of it came next. No beasts lurked here, but Link felt like something was wrong with it. So, he pushed Sheik in first.

Oddly enough, from the wall flew a flaming rat at Sheik. Sheik dodged it, coming back next to Link. "What the heck was that?!" Link examined the dead rat calmly before kicking it.

"Well, that would be a dead, on fire, rat. That is the strangest trap I have ever seen." Link shrugged, glancing at the charred rat. Sheik's jaw dropped.

"Well..." Sheik said slowly. "I've met Din a couple of times and she always did kind of seem like the person to do that. A little bit strange, but an altogether nice person. In this temple, expect the unexpected."

Link rolled his, yet again. Sheik was the strange one, not Din. Well, maybe Din, too. Link just brought his boomerang out and activated the traps. Being set off by motion, they all did get set off.

After a while, they stopped shooting dead, on fire, rats. Link threw the boomerang again and nothing happened. Just to be sure, Link threw it, yet again. Still, nothing happened. It was safe now.

Link and Sheik ran through, Link keeping his shield out, in case it was on a timer or something. None came, though. At the end of the hallway, there was a door.

Those ball-things with no names were above the door. Link brought out his boomerang and Sheik brought out his needles. They both struck the ball-things at the same time. The ball-things lit up, opening the door.

The boys ran through the door. Sheik, being that he has very bad luck, fell down the trap door that was just beyond door. Link caught Sheik's arm just in time, luckily for them both.

"Be careful, you idiot, and don't just run into things like that." Link glared at Sheik in annoyance as he pulled him up. Sheik just gave a quick grin. But you could tell he had been scared.

Link and Sheik jumped over the trap and saw something inscribed on the floor. "Whosoever may read this, a riddle for safety. Find the light of the world's beginning and you may find the way out of eternal darkness of the space." Link frowned as he read.

"When fighting the fire, be at peace and no burns will find your body. Think of all that is good and may you find it. That is the riddle of Din." Sheik read aloud. He scratched his head, frowning. "I don't get it."

Link didn't quite understand either. Din was rather good at writing riddles. Link looked around, trying to find some hint or clue as to what the goddess was talking about. Sheik broke out in a grin.

"I got it! The light of the world's beginning and the eternal darkness of space! It was really dark in that pit I nearly fell in, right?" Sheik gestured to the trap. Link nodded. It _was _fairly dark down there. "Well, the light of the world's beginning can also refer to magma." Link stared at Sheik stupidly.

"I'm sorry, Sheik. I didn't get a super great learning like you did, so I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know about magma is that if you touch it you turn into ash."

"Magma, if cooled down, can become rock. That's what our world is made out of. Rocks. So magma is bright, and it helped make the world so that might be a clue! But what in the world do we do with the magma..." Sheik stroked his chin thoughtfully.

If you haven't already guessed, Sheik was getting his answers from Zelda. But even super smart, always listen in class, Princess Zelda was unsure about the riddle. It was quite a little puzzle.

Link was considering the problem, too. _What in the world to we do? I'm not a genius! What to do, what to do..._ _we could... no, that wouldn't work. Wait._ _Unless..._ it hit Link. What they were supposed to do. He hit himself on the forehead.

"What? Do you know what to do? Please say you do, Link, because not even Zelda has an idea about what to do! And she found a cure for the cold!" Sheik pleaded, getting down on his knees.

"Yeah, I know what to do. I think, anyways. But one of us should go first and do this first to test my theory. You wanna go first?" Link glanced at his feet, hoping Sheik would say yes. Sheik, instead, narrowed his eyes at Link.

"Link... what are we supposed to do?" Sheik folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Link, who was innocently staring at his boots.

"Well... we kinda... jump into the magma?" Link glanced at the magma river that was flowing beside them. Sheik's gaze turned flat as he stared at the river of yellow, molten rocks beside them.

"Link, that's the stupidest idea you have ever come up with. We could both, very easily mind you, get burnt into little crisps had have Ganon come and eat what's left of us. How would you like that, Mr. Hero?" Sheik turned his nose upward.

Link sighed. "Fine then. I'll go first and you can come next, alright? If I'm dead, then you can try to figure out the puzzle here with the Princess." Link gave a quick grin. Sheik scowled.

"Link you're not really gonna jump into that, are you?" Sheik asked. Link shrugged, scratching his cheek.

"Well, have you got a better plan? You said Din was a little crazy, so this makes sense. Sort of, anyways. See ya, man." Sheik's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged as Link actually jumped into the river of magma.

**A/N- Cliffie! Sort of! Please review!**


	21. The Fire Temple Part 2

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Heeheehee! It's numba twenty-one! Thanks for the review, spiritofwater, and I actually thought about doing that for a while. But then little bits of my story wouldn't work. Like Link jumping in the lava.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ZELDA!**

Link opened one eye slowly, praying he wasn't dead. No... he wasn't. Link was just in a room with several chests in it. Link's assumption had been right. He was all good...

Sheik, of course, had decided to jump in, too. But the thing was, you come in the same place. And fall in the same place. So Sheik landed on top of Link.

"SHEIK!" Link shouted. "Get off of me! I can't very well breath with you on top of me! OFF!" Sheik just rolled off and started laughing stupidly, as though embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry. My bad." Sheik looked around the room. "Oh. That's nice. We get to make more life threatening decisions. Din will probably have more flying, dead, on fire rats come at us. Whee..." Sheik wove his hands.

Link stood up and saw even _more _writing on the walls. These ones, however, Link could not read. Sheik stroked his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the strange markings in the walls.

"Well... I can't read it. Neither can Zelda." Sheik shrugged his arms, closing his eyes. "What about you, Link?" Link shook his head quickly.

Link leaned forward, squinting at the writing. One of the markings looked like a keyhole. Link brushed the dust off and saw that it was, indeed, a keyhole. Now they just had to find the key.

Link looked at each chest carefully, and a curious Sheik followed after. Link stared hard at each chest. Each one had a pattern on it. One had skulls, another had fire, one had swirls, and the last one had jagged markings.

"All right, Sheik, I think it's this one," Link pointed to the one with swirls. "Or maybe this one." Link pointed to the chest with jagged markings. Sheik started looking at them both, frowning. Quite suddenly, Sheik shot up and pointed to the one with swirls on it, grinning.

"It's got to be this one! I know it!" Link blinked as he looked at it. How could Sheik know this was the one with the key in it? So, to say simply, Link voiced his question. Sheik laughed.

"This one's got pretty stuff on it, Link! Of course it's gonna be the one with pretty stuff on it!" Link chose to open the other one if Sheik wanted to open the swirly one. As it turns out, Link made a good choice. If they had chosen the one that Sheik had wanted, both of them would have been sucked into oblivion.

Link grinned as he put the key in the keyhole, and, with a click, the door opened. But all was not well. Not at all.

* * *

Ganon blinked angrily. "Of course! That's where they went! Death Mountain! How could I have not seen it before? It's so simple..." Ganondorf began to cackle wickedly. His plan was coming together.

He stood up and crossed the room, finding Alayana standing there, her eyes on the ground. Ganon brought her chin up, staring into her large eyes with his narrow, golden ones. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Please..." Alayana whispered. "Don't hurt the Blood Knight or Link. They never did anything to you... and don't hurt Prince Sheik or Princess Zelda! We need them here... please..." Tears began sliding down Alayana's face. Ganon laughed.

"No. I think I will hurt them. In fact..." Ganon trailed off, and turned to his General. "General? I think I have need for your army. Surround Death Mountain. If you find this so called Hero and Prince... well. Just bring them here, and I'll give them the time of their life. Or should I say, death."

* * *

"GAH! IT'S A GIANT SLUG MADE FROM MAGMA AND FIRE AND STUFF!" Sheik screamed the obvious. Link hit his forehead in exasperation. Sheik just stood there with his mouth wide open at the slug-thing.

Link brought out his sword, spotting the black crystal that was on the slug's forehead. Link and Sheik's goal: to get rid of that crystal.

Link brought out his boomerang and threw it at the crystal. The boomerang hit it, but, alas, it bounced off. Link caught it with hand, frowning at the giant slug. Sheik was still just standing there with his mouth wide open.

The slug blew fire from it's sides. They luckily missed Sheik, who was _still _standing there, unmoving. Link dodged out of the way of various shots of fire. Link could already feel sweat dripping down his neck as the slug shot fireball after fireball.

"HEY! SHEIK!" Link shouted at his friend, who had begun to drool. "WAKE UP! I NEED HELP HERE!" Sheik did finally manage to realize that, yes, that was a slug and that he needed to get out of the way.

"Wow, how am I not dead?" Sheik wondered to himself aloud. "And why is it that we're facing a giant slug? What am I doing here? I hope I don't die. If it's a slug, I wonder if we can just put some salt on it and be all good. Then again, I have terrible luck, so something bad is bound to happen to at least me. And maybe Link, too. Wowee, it's hot in here..." Link glanced at Sheik in exasperation.

Sheik brought out his needle-things and started throwing them at the black crystal. As they hit, though, they fell. This crystal had superb defense. However, health wise, it didn't have too much HP.

"HOW IN THE HECK DO WE KILL THIS THING?! IT'S, LIKE, TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE! GRAH!!" In case you were wondering, which you probably were, that was Sheik that said that.

Link blinked as he noticed something. His bag of items and such was glowing. Link stopped for a moment to see what was causing it to glow like that. The Forest Crystal.

As soon as the Forest Crystal touched his hands, Link felt an absolute power wash over him. Link's eyes widened as his sword turned, would you believe it, green. Link felt adrenaline pouring into his body. So he used it.

Link jumped super high with his sword in the air above his head. Link began slashing at the black crystal fast. Link's eyes glowed gold, and Sheik just stared in shock.

Link was defeating it without even really trying.

"Link?!" Sheik cried, but Link couldn't hear him. Link was too busy killing the black crystal to notice Sheik. The crystal shattered, and pieces of it flew everywhere. As I've mentioned before, Sheik has bad luck. He got wacked in the eye by a piece of it.

Link's sword turned back to the steel color it had been before and Link's eyes returned to their feral blue color. Link fell to his knees, feeling completely and totally exhausted.

A hand touched Link's shoulder hesitantly. Link looked up slowly and saw a boy that looked about six. His eyes were hazel and his hair white blond. The first person Link thought of when he saw this boy was Aurus.

"Wow. Are you okay, Mr. Link, sir? I'm really sorry about turning into that giant slug thing. I didn't know that if you touch that black crystal you turn into a big old beasty. I guess that was what Din warned me about..." The boy smiled toothily.

"Um, hi. Who are you?" Link asked. "And where in the world did Sheik go?" As Link looked around, he found Sheik. Sheik had fainted and was now on the floor.

"Well, my name is Daisusi. Nice to meetcha. I'm Din's assistant. You've met my older sister, Aurus." At the sound of Aurus, Sheik woke up.

"Huh, what? Somebody say something about Aurus?" Sheik sat up and scratched his head. A fairy had been under him, and was now out, free from the flatness of Sheik. The fairy flew over to Daisusi and perched on his shoulder.

"Listen, to say I'm sorry, I want you to have these things, okay Mr. Hero Link?" Daisusi handed Link a bow and arrow and some bombs. Sheik's jaw dropped, and he glared at Link.

"Do I get any cool stuff like that? I mean, I like blowing stuff up much more than Link does!" Sheik pouted and folded his arms.

"Nope! You don't get anything, Mr. Prince! You didn't really help, y'see!" He grinned a boyish grin and Sheik just rolled his eyes at the six year old. Link sighed and stood up, pulling Sheik up with him.

"Come on, Sheik. I know it's horrible, but we really do have to go and save the world from the evils of Ganondorf. Which means that we have to get on with this temple. Thanks for the stuff, Daisusi. We'll see ya later, right?"

Daisusi smiled and nodded as Link and Sheik walked through the door to their new challenges in the Fire Temple.

**A/N- Thanks for reading, dudes! Or chicks! Whatever! Please review! Press that little button! It won't hurt, I promise!**


	22. The Fire Temple Part 3

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Yay! New reviewer! Thanks for the reviews, LinkwithRedSox, spiritofwater, and UnbowedUnbroken! I'll answer your questions at the bottom, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer- Yes, it's true! I don't own Zelda!**

Link and Sheik felt the door slam behind them and lock. Sheik turned to face Link and groaned. "It appears that we are locked inside of here, Link. Now to figure out the trick to this room..."

Link nodded, looking about the new room that they were in. It looked like a cave, and probably was one. Those same symbols that were on the walls before were now everywhere in the circular room. The room was totally empty besides the two boys that stood near the door. There was no other door.

"Well, it appears we have a new puzzle to work out, eh, Link?" Sheik asked, folding his arms behind his head. Link merely nodded. In this room, there were no patterns, just the markings. Link pushed Sheik in farther. Nothing happened.

Link stepped in slowly. Link's hand began to glow, but neither he nor Sheik noticed this. They were too busy trying to figure out what was with this room.

Link blinked as he felt a pounding come into his head. Blackness hovered on the edge of Link's vision. Link knelt down, unable to stay conscious any longer. By this point, Link's hand was glowing so bright that Sheik couldn't even look at the now fallen Link.

* * *

_"My child..." A woman crooned softly to the bundle that the baby was in. "It will be alright. You need not worry any longer. I promise you that Ganon will no longer harm you." The woman knocked on the door of the house._

_Link watched as the woman pushed the baby into Eva's hands... which had to mean that the baby was him. And that meant that the woman was Link's mother. It was unfortunate that Link couldn't see her face due to she was wearing a cloak..._

_Now that Eva had Link, the woman quickly walked away, to the forest to be precise. Link decided to follow his mother. After she reached the forest, she stopped._

_"Come out, you need not hide any longer. I would rather die by knowing when I was going to die than have it be a complete surprise." Link's mother called out. A low chuckle came from behind a tree and a young woman came out. Link's mother began making a tsking noise._

_"Layla? I honestly expected better out of you. Being my maid and all, I had honestly hoped that you at least had the decency to not go running after Ganondorf like some people had." Layla sighed looking up at Link's mother. She had, oddly enough, different colored eyes. Her hair was a reddish brown color that went just past her shoulders._

_"I'm terribly sorry, but... he has my baby. Just like you, I want the best life for my child. The only way is to kill you, my dear, dear friend. If I had my way of things, I would make sure that you lived, m'lady." Layla brought out a sword from behind her back._

_Now Link was more spellbound than ever. His mother had had maids? She must have been a rich lady, then. And Ganondorf had been causing trouble even back then? What was going on?_

_Was... was what the Chief said right?_

_"Then... then I have but one more thing to say. I'm certain that Link is listening to us right now, so... Ge si yiy ruen salis moei naka Hitai. It means look in your heart and no matter what you do, you can find the right light." She turned to face where Link was exactly standing. "Am I right, Link?"_

_Link felt his heart begin pounding. Was it really possible that she could see him? And yet... Layla couldn't see him. She was looking about wildly in confusion. Layla finally seemed to figure something out in her mind._

_So she lifted the sword and said, "I'm oh so sorry, my dearest of friends and master, but Ganon will kill my baby." And with that, she killed Link's mother._

* * *

_"NO!" Link screamed, holding his still pounding head. "Please!" Link opened his eyes, realizing that he wasn't there anymore. He was in some sort of black tunnel. A girl was standing up ahead._

_She turned to him, a look of forlorn pain etched all across her face. She mouther words that he couldn't understand, and a tear slid down her cheek. For some reason Link didn't know who she was or what she looked like. She was just there._

_She walked past him and whispered as she passed. "Itar no gama Hitai. Love is light, Link. Never forget." Link nodded, not understanding. As Link turned to see the girl again, but she had disappeared. _

_"Itar no gama Hitai." Link repeated the strange words, and found himself falling... there was no way to stop falling, either._

* * *

Link opened his eyes slowly, and realized that he was back to the real world. That he was okay. Sheik was kneeling beside him with a worried look on his face. Link sat up slowly.

"Link... are you okay? You just sorta fainted and your Triforce started glowing and... well, yeah. So are you okay or not?" Sheik was biting his bottom lip like crazy. Link smiled, despite what he had just 'seen.'

"_Ge si yiy ruen salis moei naka Hitai..._" Link breathed the words. The moment he said it, the strange symbols and such lit up the walls. From the light formed a chest. Inside... the boss key. The only problem was that there was no boss door, therefor making the key totally useless.

"How in the world did you do that, Link?" Sheik asked admiringly. "I don't get how you can figure out these problems with such ease!" Sheik grinned at Link, who was silent.

"_Itar no gama Hitai_." Link whispered, and, just as before, the walls lit up. This time a chest did not form, but a door did. The boss door.

**A/N- Kinda short chapter, but, as you can see, a rather important one, still. Now to answer your questions.**

**UnbowedUnbroken- Um, about a hundred years after TP and two hundred years after OoT.**

**spiritofwater- This is Sheik we're talking about. He's a freak that can do anything. Okay, I have no idea. Lol.**

**LinkwithRedSox- It's sort of like that, but no Triforce. And his sword is green. And it's just Link's eyes that glow gold. It'll change as Link gets more of the crystal things.  
**


	23. The Fire Temple Part 4

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Um, yessireebob! I am here! Thanks for reviewing, UnbowedUnbroken! I tried to make this chapter a little bit long since I felt like the other chapter was a bit short.  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda.**

The fiery bird sat atop it's throne of stone, and, at seeing Link and Sheik, spread it's wings and screeched at the top of it's lungs. On it's head sat a crown made from pure gold, and, where a diamond usually was, a black crystal was in the middle of the great crown. This bird was Din's pet, transformed by the dark forces of Ganondorf. It was a Phoenix and it was chained to the throne.

"Um, wow." Sheik said in a stunned tone. "That would be a Phoenix. I've heard that Din had one, but I always assumed that it was just a rumor." It, quite obviously, wasn't a rumor.

Link brought out his sword and shield, preparing himself for battle. Link immediately began thinking of ways to defeat the bird without killing himself or Sheik in the process. None came to mind at the particular moment.

_"Yoo-hoo!"_ A voice cried. _"Look over here! For just a moment, if you don't mind!"_ Link glanced over to where the voice was coming from. Chained to a wall, was the great goddess Din. She smiled and waved over to him before making motions for him to go over to her.

"Yes?" Link asked presently as he trotted over to Din. She giggled as him, acting very un-goddessish. Her wavy, red hair was in a braid that went down her back fairly far. Freckles dotted Din's nose and her amber eyes were large with fake innocence. She wore the same outfit that Farore had worn, but she had a gold circlet atop her head.

_"Yes, hello. How are you today? I'm very sorry that you have to face Fluffers all on your own. Well, with Prince Sheik, too, but I'm afraid he's not too helpful." _Sheik, who had just walked over, scowled at her.

"You all make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!" Sheik said, lidding his voice heavily with sarcasm. Din just giggled wickedly.

_"No offense was meant, Prince of Hyrule. But it is true. You have a tendency to not be the hero of our little story here. More of a maiden in distress than anything!" _Din laughed. _"I do have the way to beat Fluffers, though. It might take some time because I'm still mending this Goron Tunic." _Din lifted it up, smiling. _"So just go play with my little pet for ten or so minutes! I want to see if you can defeat Fluffers without the help of my Goron Tunic! I think I talk a lot."_

Link and Sheik sighed at the goddess, who was whistling as she began to mend the Goron Tunic. She was too strange and happy-go-lucky to be the Goddess of Power... and yet she was.

Link brought out his bow and arrow, shrugging. Might as well shoot it while they were at a good distance. And so Link did. Even though Link had never shot a bow before in his life, he still managed to hit his target perfectly. The arrow just bounced off, though.

Fluffers, the Phoenix, screeched in anger, nearly breaking Link and Sheik's eardrums. It began waving its wings like crazy, blowing the boys back against the wall. Din completely ignored what was going on around her.

"WELL!" Sheik screamed above the wind. "THAT DIDN'T WORK TOO WELL, DID IT, LINK?!" Link ignored Sheik, focusing on making a plan to defeat the Phoenix and, at the very least, make it stop beating its wings!

It finally stopped waving its wings, and Link took this opportunity to strap a bomb to one of his arrows and shoot it at Fluffers. As it hit Fluffers's forehead, it got really mad, again.

And the crystal was the same.

Link and Sheik ran out of the way while the Phoenix began spitting fireballs at them. Sheik threw needles at the monster while they ran away from the beast. And, still, nothing happened.

Link was getting fairly frustrated by this point. Nothing was working! He could use the Forest Crystal, but... no. Link needed to save that for a last chance. And it was so tiring to use it. No, Link didn't wanna use it yet.

Link glared at the Phoenix which was glaring right back at him. Link almost felt like sticking his tongue out at Fluffers. What a strange name for such a large and majestic beast...

Link gritted his teeth and Sheik groaned. If they got too close to it, they would be burnt up. If neither boy did anything, it would probably kill them. Long rang attacks weren't working, so what could they do?

Sheik grinned as an idea popped into head. "Link, I've gotta plan! Wanna hear it?" Sheik began whispering to Link excitedly, who was looking less and less into the idea.

"No, Sheik. That is way too dangerous. I don't wanna die, and the plan mostly revolves around me. I'll be a little piece of coal by the time this is all done and ever with. Don't ask for me to do that again." So, Sheik asked again, of course. And again. And again. And again. Eventually, Link agreed just to shut Sheik up.

Sheik ran in front of the Phoenix, waving his arms like an insane person, which he probably was. Link was swearing under his breath as he snuck behind Fluffers. Why was Sheik so annoying?

Link, after a moment's thought, decided to abandon the plan and just use the stupid Forest Crystal. It was a better plan than this one. So, Link took out the Forest Crystal.

Link felt that same, powerful feeling wash all over him. His eyes began to glow gold and his sword turned leafy green. Link ran in front of a smiling Sheik, who had obviously been hoping for that to happen.

Link jumped up high, again, with his sword over his head. Link began slashing at the black crystal as fast as he could. Even though Link was very close to the Phoenix, Link felt no heat. All Link knew at that point was to destroy the black crystal.

Which he did.

Link sunk to his knees as he felt all that power that had been bubbling inside himself moments ago wash away, and steal some of his other energy he had had before. Link felt totally empty.

Fluffers turned from the large way he had been before, to a small, on-fire bird. Perhaps the size of a robin. The name now made sense.

It fluttered over to Din and picked the lock, releasing its master. Din smiled gratefully at the small bird before rushing over next to Link, who was still on the verge of collapsing. Sheik was there just seconds before the goddess. Din knelt down next to Link and touched his shoulder lightly. When Link looked up, Din had a gentle smile on her face, and it was a very nice smile for her.

_"Thank you, Link. It takes a lot of power to use the crystals as you can see. The only bad thing about you using that besides your power drain was..." _Din sighed in disappointment. _"I had just finished mending the Goron Tunic when you used the Forest Crystal..."_

Link gave a weak grin. "Sorry... Din... I couldn't... help it..." Din smiled. Sheik grinned at Link and patted his back.

_"Link, I present you this... um, Fire Crystal. Use it well, and be careful when using it. Wow, that sounds almost the same! Why do I even try to sound dignified like Nayru and Farore?" _Din grinned and handed Link the Fire Crystal. He put it away with the Forest Crystal.

The door to the room opened and Daisusi ran inside. He appeared rather frantic as he ran up to Din's throne. When Daisusi noticed they weren't there, he ran over to where the others happened to be.

"Mistress, mistress!" Daisusi cried. "Are you alright? I do hope that you weren't hurt! Is Fluffers okay, too?!" Daisusi sighed in relief when Din smiled at him and nodded. Daisusi turned to Link and Sheik slowly.

"The mistress needs time to recover, if you please. I think it'd be best if you guys left, too... y'know, get on with your adventures and save Nayru? I think you'd better hurry and go save her. Please." Daisusi bit his bottom lip. "There's a portal right there, okay?" Daisusi pointed at the glowing patch of ground, obviously in a hurry to have them leave.

Link and Sheik didn't mind too much, so they merely nodded. Link stood up shakily and stepped on the portal-thing. He was transported out quickly. Sheik followed after, smiling. He waved good-bye to Daisusi and Din. Din waved back.

The moment Link and Sheik were gone, Din spoke sadly. _"Oh, Daisusi... I didn't believe you were that kind of person... how could you?"_ Daisusi looked down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

"Mistress... Ganondorf said he would kill you if I didn't tell him. And that's the last thing I would ever want to happen. Please forgive me, mistress..." Din stared at him sadly.

_"I'm sorry, Daisusi. I really can't do that." _Din felt tears falling down her own cheeks. _"You see... if Link gets killed, then we only have one more way of survival. I'd rather have two chances than one."_

* * *

The moment Link and Sheik were transported out, they were ambushed. Link and Sheik were both bound and thrown on the ground. It was the last thing either of them had expected.

Their captors took their weapons. They, quite literally, broke Link's sword in half. However, they didn't take anything from Link's bag. They threw all of Sheik's needles down Death Mountain.

"Link!" Sheik hissed. "Link! You've gotta get outta here!"

"What?!" Link breathed angrily. "Do you even know what's going on?! And how do we get out of here, anyways?!" Sheik smiled sadly.

"Only you can get out, Link. And this is how..." Sheik brought out his last Deku nut and threw it at Link. Link was gone and unable to help before he even knew it. Sheik smiled in relief. At least Link would be safe.

Even though Sheik knew he wouldn't be okay in the hands Ganondorf.

**A/N- And, that's it! Please, R&R!**


	24. Idenities and New Friends

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, spiritofwater and UnbowedUnbroken! You're welcome for reading, okay! D There's a little bit of Wind Waker in this one. Just the name of a town, though.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Zelda. Shocker.**

Link brought out his ocarina, gripping it tightly. He hadn't played it since that same day that all this began. Link sighed, his thoughts turning back to his best friend, Sheik.

Sheik had been captured by Ganondorf the previous day after saving Link from a demise. Link had always thought that, if given the choice, Sheik would save himself over anyone else every time. But that wasn't the case, obviously.

Link sighed and began to play a tune on the Ocarina of Time, letting the notes be long, beautiful, and sad. The song was not one Link knew, but did Link ever know any of the songs he played? Most of them he just knew somehow. Others he made up, like the one he just had.

After figuring out what Sheik had done, Link had done the only thing he could've done: he ran. Or, in this case, he had Epona run, since that was where Sheik had transported Link.

The day was bright, but Link wasn't. He had no arrows, no bombs, no boomerang, no shield and especially no sword. How was Link supposed to protect himself if he had no weapons? True, Link did still have the two crystals, but what could he do with them if he had no weapon to use them with?

Link stopped playing the song and brought out a his map. The closest town was a place called Windfall. It was on the shores of Lake Hylia, which was helpful since that was where the next temple was.

Link sighed, looking down. No one was here to help make Link smile. Or scream angrily. That was one of the few things that Sheik had always been good at, ever since they had first met.

* * *

The Blood Knight sighed before touching Saria's body lightly. Tears were beginning to fall down their cheeks. It wasn't fair. Why had she died? It had been so sudden.

The Blood Knight stood up, brushing tears away. That morning, the Blood Knight and Saria had woken up at their usual time and done their usual morning routines. Everything had just been a normal, average day.

But it hadn't been.

They had started out on their journey, just walking. But then... _they _had attacked. Ganondorf's men. Or should I say, monsters. They nearly captured the Blood Knight, but they hadn't quite succeeded.

As the Blood Knight cut down the monster that had nearly captured them, they heard a cry. When the Blood Knight turned around, they saw Saria. And an ax that had gone through her chest. The Blood Knight had lost control at that moment, just as they had when battled with Link and Sheik.

The Blood Knight gently placed Saria into the grave they had made for her. The Blood Knight walked over to a tree. It immediately blossomed. The Blood Knight took a blossom from the tree and tossed it down, on top of Saria's body. This meant that one of the few friends that the Blood Knight had ever made.

Of course, there was one or two more alternative for a friend. Terrible hopes though, since they had been enemies since they had first met. Ugh. The only people left were... Sheik and Link.

The Blood Knight turned around and walked stiffly back to town they had been heading towards in the first place.

* * *

Link walked into the shop, and quickly looked around. The shop owner walked over to him, smiling. "May I help you?" Link nodded quickly.

"Do you have bombs, a bow and arrows, a boomerang, a shield, and a sword?" Link listed off the things on his hand. "It's a little bit important, y'see. So, um, do you have those things?" The man laughed.

"I do have a bow and arrow, a boomerang and a shield! You can get bombs down the street. We have a bomb shop there. However... a sword is something you can't usually find in Windfall. I'm sorry, my friend." The shop owner shrugged, sighing.

Link nodded slowly, sighing. "Do you know where I can spend the night, then? Somewhere without Ganon's influence?" The man laughed, yet again. It was a rather annoying laugh, too.

"Right next to the bomb shop you'll find an inn, stranger! It's a good place to look if you're looking for someone with a sword, if you're wondering! Make haste for night does fall." Link nodded slowly. This man was most likely an optimist.

After buying the items he needed, Link rode Epona over to the bomb shop. The man that owned that shop was the other man's brother. They both had the same annoying laugh, too.

Link tied Epona up near the other horses and went inside the inn. Most everything was made from wood and it was slightly rowdy inside. Many men were asking for more ale, and, unfortunately for her, there was only one waitress.

Link made his way to the bar and sighed. There was a woman there and she smiled when she saw him. "Not used to this, I suppose? What can I do for you?"

"Any possible chance of me getting a room?" Link asked. "For some reason, I always thought that that was the point of an inn." The woman laughed at him.

"Alright. Most of these men ought to be spending the night at their own homes, so no worries for you. If you come later at night or early in the morning, you'll find some men who prefer to talk about weapons and such. You might like that."

Link nodded. The woman handed Link his key to his room. "For some reason, I think I ought to tell you some things, boy. My name is Impa, by the by. What might be yours?"

Link felt like he could trust this steel haired, red eyed woman for some reason. Sort of like he almost knew her. "My name is Link."

The moment Link said this, the entire inn went quiet. Even though it was loud before, just the mention of Link's name brought shivers down people's backs and made them all become silent. He was, after all, the most wanted person by Ganon. Impa seemed to recover quickly, anyhow.

"I see." Impa said smoothly. "I suppose that you really will come down later, then? If you don't mind, please hurry to your room. Now. I'll knock on your door when it's alright to come down, yes?" Impa smiled calmly at him before giving him a light push.

* * *

The Blood Knight smiled from where they stood, almost out of sight. It was almost perfect.

Link heard a few knocks at the door. Link walked over to it, sighing. Impa stood with a serious look on the other side of that door. She then walked downstairs, gesturing that he should follow.

When Link got downstairs, there was almost no one there. There was a middle-aged man with a broadsword on his back, a man with look of much knowledge about him, a man with regular sword on the table in front of him, and a person cloaked in shadows in a corner.

The middle-aged man spoke first. "Alright, Hero. I would like to know what in the world you're doing here. I think we all would." The others nodded as well, except for the person in the shadows.

"I'm looking for some powerful crystals and trying to save the goddess Nayru from demise by the evil Lord Ganondorf. Oh, and I'm going to try to save my best friend, Prince Sheik and his sister, Princess Zelda. Not to mention save the girl I've fallen in love with. And that's pretty much it."

The man smiled kindly at Link. "You don't have much of a sword there, boy. In fact, you don't even have one. Most of the tales I've heard about the hero in green, he uses a sword that's evil's bane. You don't even have a regular sword."

"I was attacked yesterday, and they stole almost everything of mine, including my sword. I just bought all of these things today." Link shrugged as he dumped all of the things he had bought in the table.

"Hm." The smart looking man said. "You can't very well get through all of this without a sword, though. Might I ask what you plan on doing?" Link looked down, biting his bottom lip.

"I was hoping that I could get some help. I had backup before, but... he got captured by Ganondorf early morning yesterday." Link looked at the ground for a moment before continuing. "So, will anybody here help me?"

Silence. No one spoke for quite a while. This was the very reaction that Link had feared from the beginning. And it was what he got. Finally, someone spoke.

"I'll help." Link, along with everyone else, turned to the sound of the voice. The person in the corner had moved into the light and was leaning on their long, large sword. The person was a girl.

She had brown hair with reddish streaks in it. Her eyes were different colors. One was blue, the other bright green. She looked slightly underfed and had nearly white skin. The thing that stood out the most about this person, though, was a pink, ugly scar that ran from the top of her cheek to the base of her neck.

As Link took in the tone of the girl's voice, the scar, and the sword. He took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at her. "Hello, Blood Knight." Link said calmly. She grinned.

"Hey, Link. You aren't as stupid as I thought you were."

**A/N- Mm. I don't think I'll be able to write tomorrow, but I might. R&R.**


	25. Chelsya

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thanks for the review, spiritofwater. Have an invisible cookie. The thing about Saria will explain itself during the sequel, so now you just get to keep wondering! BWAHAHA! On an off side note, I got a new cousin today!**

**Disclaimer- Do you think that I own Zelda?**

The Blood Knight sat down, her face entirely serene. "I wondered when you'd get the fact that I'm here." She began examining her fingernails with avid interest. Link just growled.

"What are you doing here, Blood Knight?" Link brought his string back a little farther. The Blood Knight laughed, as though this was all a big joke.

"Well, Hero, if you must know, I'm here to help you. And I'm guessing that Sheik was the friend of yours that got taken by Ganon, am I right?" When Link didn't answer, the Blood Knight sighed. "Honestly. You probably don't believe me, do you, Link?" Again, no answer.

"Besides that little fact, why are you pointing that at me? I'm not your real enemy. Someone in this room is, but I'm not going to tell you." The Blood Knight grinned at Link, who merely glared.

"And how do I know that you aren't lying, Blood Knight?" The Blood Knight smiled and shrugged, unable to answer. Link glanced at each person in the room and lowered his bow from the Blood Knight, but keeping the string nice and tight.

"Hero..." The middle-aged man said slowly. "How is it that any of us are traitors? I've known each of the people in this room for a very long time, even this person that you call the Blood Knight. None of these people seem like the type to hurt our own chances of defeating Ganondorf." Link nodded, looking at each person carefully.

"Link, I'm not the traitor, so stop looking at me like that." The Blood Knight rolled her eyes. "Use your senses. Your magic. You should be able to find the culprit if you really try." Link just glared at her.

Link closed his eyes and felt the magic within him. It triggered his senses. Link opened his eyes and felt around. Link's eyes glowed golden as they always did when he used great power. Link looked around to each of the people in the room. When he saw the person, he knew it was them because of the dark energy practically flowing out of them.

Link brought the bow up to Impa neck, who appeared very surprised, along with everyone else in the room except for the Blood Knight. She was leaning back in her seat, smiling and clapping quietly.

"L-Link!" Impa cried, her eyes wide. "What in the world are you doing?! I'm not a traitor!" Link's eyes narrowed.

"You're right. Because you were never on our side. You were just a shadow of the real Impa. Me and the real Impa met on the same day that I first met Zelda, so it's impossible that you could be the real Impa." Link let the arrow loose, his eyes cold and back to their regular blue.

It went right through her, and black gas flew from the hole that the arrow had made. The Blood Knight laughed. Link turned to glare at her. The Blood Knight brought her sword out, grinning.

"Allow me to help," she said. The Blood Knight stabbed through Impa's chest, and, to Link's surprise, it actually went through. Impa turned completely black and disappeared.

"Where'd she go, Blood Knight?!" Link demanded the Blood Knight, who was examining her sword, as though afraid that she got black gunk on it.

"Hm? Oh, the shadow. It got sent back to it's master. Who that is, however, I'm really not sure. And could you please stop calling me Blood Knight? The way you say it makes it feel more like an insult than a name." She yawned. "And also, can we go to bed soon? It's late and Link and I have to get to the Zora's Domain." Link growled angrily at her.

"First off, when did I ever say you could come with me?! And secondly, if I'm not supposed to call you the Blood Knight, then what can I call you?!" Link folded his arms across his chest. The Blood Knight opened one of her closed eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"I'll allow you to call me my first name. That would be Chelsya. I don't think it suits me, though." She rubbed her eyes. "And I don't care whether or not you want me to come, because I am. Now, good night." Link glared at Chelsya as she walked up the stairs to her room as though none of this had just happened.

"Hero..." The middle-aged man said slowly, his eyes tired as well. "No matter what she's done to you in the past, Chelsya is a good person. Slightly twisted, but still a good person." Link looked down at his hands, wishing he had the power to just go through all of this alone.

"Link, I know that this is hard for you. I raised Chelsya since she baby. I know all about her. Every job that she ever took. Anything she ever did, she told me first. I was the one that named Chelsya. I've been her father since he and her mother died." He looked at his sword.

"My name is Marit, and I'd like to offer you my sword. Anytime you need some help, Link, I'll be there. I promise you that any of us in the Circle of Fire will help anytime you need it." Marit gave a small smile, and, for the first time all day, Link knew that this man was telling the truth.

"Thanks..." Link whispered. "I think... I think I'd like to go to sleep right now." Link rubbed his eyes for good measure. He didn't want to really go to sleep, but he did want to be alone so he could think.

"We'll take you part of the way tomorrow, okay, Link? I know you'd rather not be alone with Chelsya." Marit sighed. "I'm sorry she was like that to you before, Link. Chelsya told me all about what she did to you as soon as she got here. And I'd like you to know that she was only doing that to save her little sister. Adoptive, of course."

"The Blood Knight has a sister?" Link asked in confusion. Marit nodded, closing his eyes.

"That's not my story to tell, though. Chelsya will tell you about her sister when she feels the time is right, along with the many trials of her own past. And, you never know, Chelsya might tell you some of your own."

"HEY!" The Blood Knight shouted from on top of the stairs, causing everyone else to jump. "YOU BETTER SHUT UP! I'M NOT SAYIN' NUTHIN ABOUT LINK IF YOU KEEP TALKIN' 'BOUT ME LIKE THAT!" Chelsya glared at them, her eyes as cold as eyes. She turned around and stalked off to her room.

Link turned to Marit and said, "She seems like a delight. I'm going to go to bed now. Good night." And with that said, Link walked up the stairs, walked into his room, slammed the door, and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

**A/N- Whee! That chapter seemed way too short. But... yeah. Chelsya is a freak! The Zora Domain is in the next one, so... um, just R&R!**


	26. Jabu Jabu

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews spiritofwater and UnbowedUnbroken! It makes me happy when I get reviews! There are two bands that help inspire me. Utada Hikaru and Plain White T's.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda.**

"Wake up, Link! I'm not gonna wait around for you forever! Up and at 'em!" Chelsya shouted, interrupting Link's peaceful sleeping. "We have to get over to the Domain!" Link groaned.

"Shut up, Blood Knight..." Link mumbled. "I wanna go back to sleep..." Chelsya growled and hit him on the head.

"Four words! I, really, don't, care. Get the freaking heck up!" Chelsya brought her sword out from its sheath on her back. "I'm warning you! I'll really hit you!" Link sat up slowly. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Whatever... I'm gonna get up... just go away, okay?" Link gave her a light shove. Chelsya turned before leaving.

"One more thing, Link. I told you to call me Chelsya. And you didn't. That gives me the right to call you Hero in an annoying term. That okay with you, O great Hero?" Chelsya didn't wait for an answer before she left. Link sighed with relief as soon as she was gone.

_That girl has got to be insane. _Link thought to himself as he got out of bed. _And to think that she's gonna be traveling with me until I defeat Ganondorf... this is the worst, like ever._

As soon as Link got out of his room, he was immediately annoyed by the antics of the lovely Chelsya. She seemed quite intent on making Link's life as miserable as possible. And she was doing fairly well.

Marit smiled as soon as a tired Link stumbled downstairs. He frowned when he saw that Chelsya was grinning like a cat. He sighed and shook his head, as though he knew why Chelsya was such a weird person.

"Link, we didn't properly introduce ourselves last night." Marit said calmly. "This is Xeha." He pointed to the man with a regular sword. Link noticed how much like a hawk he looked. Xeha completely ignored Link and Marit.

"And this is Serus." Marit gestured to the smart-looking man. Serus smiled at Link and shook his hand. He had small glasses and his hair was in a ponytail that went down to his shoulders. He also had warm, brown eyes.

"Wonderful to meet you, Hero Link. I do believe that we should get going, since it appears that it might rain." Serus straightened his glasses as he looked outside the window at the sky. Link groaned.

"I haven't eaten, though! I may be a Hero, or whatever, but I still need to eat! I'm so hungry!" Chelsya grinned wickedly at Link, taking this chance.

"Well, if you had woken up on time like you were supposed to, then you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you, Oh Hero?" Chelsya smirked and walked outside, leaving Link glaring at her in annoyance. Marit smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about her. She's a little bit, per say, unhappy. Chelsya had a rather tough life, so she feels hurt all the time. Chelsya just wants to vent it out and she knows that she can't do that with us. Link, you're the only one she can hurt without really hurting." Link blinked in surprise.

"Huh. I thought that she was just a very strange girl who liked making fun of me and trying to kill me." Link walked outside, pretending not to be surprised that Chelsya had been hurt like that. What had done that to her?

Chelsya was already on her horse, which was a white stallion. She cackled wickedly. "Isn't he the prettiest thing you ever saw? And he only responds to me! His name's Shiroi!"

"That's nice." Link commented, folding his arms across his chest. "I think that my horse is prettier than you, though." Chelsya growled and took out her sword. As though remembering something, she put her sword away. The pain in her eyes was worse now.

Link tried to ignore it and got Epona out. _Even though she has a temper_, Link thought. _Something happened to her that I don't understand. I think that it would be a good thing to learn more about the Blood Knight._

Link jumped on Epona in silence. Epona nickered something to Link, but he wasn't really listening anymore. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts. Link didn't even hear Chelsya until she shouted.

"HEY! LINK!" Link blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT, YOU LUMMAX?!" Chelsya was still shouting in Link's ear. Link told her to shut up.

When they got to the shore of Lake Hylia, Marit whistled loudly. A Zora swam to the surface of the water, and, upon seeing the group, swam back down into the water. When it resurfaced, it brought a whale.

_"Hello, Jabu-Jabu." _Chelsya said in ancient Hylian, her voice losing the teasing tone it usually had. _"Me and the Hero would like to go up the river to the Zora's Domain. Just me and him if you don't mind too much, sir." _Jabu-Jabu laughed openly at her.

_"I would never mind for you, Blessed One of the Goddesses. In fact, it would be an honor."_ Jabu-Jabu smiled and turned around. He threw his tail on the shore, indicating for them to jump on.

"Come on, Link! We have work to do! On, on, on! Jabu-Jabu won't bite, I promise!" Chelsya pushed a struggling Link on the whale.

"I don't want to!" Link shouted, his eyes glowing with hate for the girl that was pushing him. "I swear, I don't want to ride a giant whale thing! Please, just let go of me, Blood Knight!"

Xeha watched them before speaking for the first time in two months. "I think they're going to be great friends." Marit laughed and Serus dropped his glasses that he was cleaning in surprise.

_"My, my, One of the Goddesses. You and the Hero do not appear to get along very well. Why is that?" _Jabu-Jabu asked as he pushed off from the shore. Chelsya grinned.

_"My Lord, that is because this so called Hero is a silly little boy who does not know what he is, who he is, and, in a sense, without a friend he is a flopping fish upon dry ground." _Jabu-Jabu laughed, and Link glared at Chelsya.

"What did you say now?!" Link demanded. Chelsya laughed at him, unable to answer that question.

_"Hold on, Hero and Blessed One of the Goddesses! We are going beneath the water where you can no longer breath!"_ Jabu-Jabu cried. Chelsya told Link to hold his breath for a minute or two. Before Link could answer, they started going down.

Link held his breath and closed his eyes. Just when he thought that his lung's would burst, he felt a tap on the shoulder. Link opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bubble, along with the rest of Jabu-Jabu's back. Chelsya grinned at the look on Link's face.

"We're all good, Oh Hero. No need to fear." Chelsya sat down next to him, and brought out a long string of cloth out of her pack. She removed the gloves she had been wearing up until that point and Link saw her arms.

Up and down Chelsya's arms were vaguely pink flowers. They went all over her arms in vines. Link snorted as she began covering them with them cloth. Chelsya then turned to Link.

"Do you have a comment? If you have one I don't like, I'll kick your butt, so answer carefully." As Chelsya glared at him, Link began to have an absolutely avid interest in his boots. Chelsya turned away from him, frowning.

After a while, she finally spoke. "So... what's this girl that you like like? Is she pretty and all that stuff?" The question caught Link off guard, who had been expecting something more along the lines of 'I hate you.'

"Well... her name is Milly. She's got really long, dark hair. She's tan and has a whole lot of freckles. And Milly has these big, brown eyes that are too pretty too explain. She's a little short, but that has never bothered me. She's really sweet and has a wonderful laugh. Milly is probably the opposite of you."

"That last line helped me get a much better picture of her." Chelsya looked at the top of the bubble. "I fell in love at one time." She said it so quietly that Link almost didn't hear her. When he did, he didn't believe it.

"Wait, then who-" Link began, but was interrupted by Jabu-Jabu, who warned them he was going up and that they should hold on tight. Chelsya held onto Jabu-Jabu with all her might and looked like she was about to scream. Link had a feeling he should just stay quiet.

As they got out of the water, Link noticed that there were many Zora swimming around. When they looked around inside the Zora's Domain, Link was amazed. Most of it was made from marble and pearls were embedded into the floor. Guards wearing masks in the likeness of Jabu-Jabu, however, were everywhere.

"Might I ask who you are?" A voice called from in front of them. When Link and Chelsya looked forward, they saw a throne and someone on it. The Queen of Zora.

**A/N- At least I made this one longer. Hey, anyone who lives manga! In October, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is coming out in it! I'm so excited! Please, read and review!**


	27. Learning About The Past

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thanks for the review UnbowedUnbroken. The answer to your question is no. Chelsya got the scar when she was a baby. She'll explain it during this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda**

Chelsya jumped off Jabu-Jabu and knelt down on the cold marble with one knee. Link followed the suit, wishing that Sheik had taught him more about royal junk. It was unlikely that Sheik had listened in class, though. Chelsya stood up quickly and began talking in ancient Hylian very quickly to the Zora Queen.

_"My lady, this boy here is Link. He is the Hero who will defeat the evil Lord Ganondorf. We need to gain entrance to the Temple of Nayru. It is very important that you allow us in and perhaps give Link some Zora Armor."_ Chelsya appeared to be able to talk serious if she wanted to.

The Zora Queen stared at her for a moment before standing up and bowing. _"One Blessed by the Goddesses." _She said respectfully. _"It would be a pleasure, but there is one catch." _Chelsya nodded, ready to take anything on.

_"My daughter was taken by a foul creature into the arms of Ganondorf. She is captured and at the bottom of the temple. Please... bring her to me if you would." _Chelsya nodded quickly.

_"It would be good to help." _Chelsya changed languages. "Would it be alright if we just made preparations today? And I think that Link needs a sword, too, if you don't mind." Chelsya indicated to Link, who was still trying to figure out what they had just said.

"Of course, One Blessed by the Goddesses. And don't worry, it is no trouble. I'll have some people show you to your rooms." The Zora Queen snapped and some Zora appeared. She indicated to them and the two Zora nodded quickly.

"What did you say?" Link hissed in Chelsya's ear. "You can't just say that to royalty, can you? And what was that about One Blessed by the Goddesses, or whatever?!" Chelsya turned to him as they walked, a sad smile on her face.

"As you go along, you'll pick up more names. That just happens to be one of mine, like Chelsya or the Blood Knight. Deal." She rubbed her shoulder, glancing at the large sword it was supporting.

Link felt like glowering at her, so he did. Chelsya pointedly ignored him, choosing to look about instead. Link sighed. She was amazingly immature.

"This will be your room." One of the Zoras said, bringing Link out of his thoughts. "It's connected to the Blessed One's room, but you may lock the door anytime you wish to."

_I think I'll do that right now. _Link thought to himself. He said thanks to the Zora before walking into his room for the night. There were a lot of pillows on the bed, which took up most of the room. It had a glass ceiling, too. There were pillars that were anywhere they felt like being. Or, just in random places.

Link walked over to the door and locked it before an annoying certain someone could get in. He walked over to his bed and fell flat on it. It was amazingly comfortable. That bed could rival any.

Link fell asleep.

* * *

"Link... Link wake up." Guess who it was. If you thought Chelsya, you just won an invisible cookie. Link groaned and sat up sleepily. Link glanced over to her, and, for the first time, saw that she had a slight sad pout on her face.

"What is it, Chelsya?" Link mumbled, rubbling his eyes. The pout turned into a slight smile and she sat down next to him.

"You called me Chelsya." She stated before going on to tell him why she came in during the dead of night. "Link, I wanted to hear about what your life was like. And I wanted to say that I was... sorry for making fun of you." She winced, as though saying it hurt.

"Oh, please... you really don't want to hear what my life was like. I lived on a farm. All I did all day was watch animals, herd animals, and milk the cows who liked to kick me. What about you?" Chelsya sighed.

"Um, so how did you meet this Milly girl?" She said, trying to change the subject. It didn't work.

"Listen, all I know about your past is that it was sad and interesting. My life was boring. You better tell me what went on with your life, or I'll bother you forever!" Link shook his finger threateningly.

Chelsya looked down, biting her lip. "Fine, Link. But only since you're the most annoying person I've ever met and I know you really would do it." She sighed again before beginning her life story.

"When I was born, I was expected to be a maid to the prince who would had been born unto Princess Zelda. Two days after she had her baby, Ganondorf approached my mother. He stole me and threatened to kill me unless-"

Link interrupted at that point. "Unless she killed the Princess, am I right?" Chelsya blinked in surprise.

"Well... yeah. How did you know that?" Chelsya narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Link shrugged.

"Well, anyways. My mother was very unsure about doing it, so she told Princess Zelda to run away. She agreed to kill Zelda after Ganon brought the sword to my heart, making a scar where my heart is.

"My mother found Zelda and killed her. She didn't look for the prince that she had hidden. My mother took me as soon as she could and ran away. She found Marit and he took her in. She told him her story and cried that someone was going to find her and kill her. And someone did.

"Four days later, someone found her. A man that was supposed to be the prince's father. All I know is that even though he was married to Zelda, that wasn't his child. But, he had found out that my mother had killed Zelda and he wanted revenge.

"He had already killed my father, and now he was after my mother and me. He killed my mother, but didn't have the heart to kill me. So he marked me." Chelsya calmly stroked her scar. "Right here."

Link felt slightly sick. His assumptions were as correct as they could be. Link was Princess Zelda's son. That meant that Sheik was his cousin... and so was Zelda! What a strange thought.

"After that, he left me in the middle of the woods. I-I would have probably died if it wasn't for Farore." Chelsya shuddered. "Listen, I really don't wanna talk about it." Link nodded.

Chelsya had had a very bad life. Terrible, in fact. He could see why she wouldn't want to talk about it... and besides. Link had learned the shocking truth about his family. He wanted to mull it over.

As soon as Chelsya was gone, Link closed his eyes. So... he was royalty. Or so Link thought. It wasn't for sure, but there was a very high chance that Link was a prince. Not that Link wanted the title that much.

Link sighed. It was so strange. And sad. And to think that it only stayed the same amount of sadness... Link couldn't help but feel bad for Chelsya.

Link did not sleep that night again.

**A/N- Yeah, I know, short. Please R&R. Anyone know where LinkwithRedSox went? Lol.**


	28. Sheik and Milly Meet

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thanks for the review, spiritofwater! D This chapter is mainly about Sheik, so if you don't like Sheik... oh well!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or Hikari. Hikari is owned by Utada Hikaru and I don't know what Zelda is owned by.**

Sheik sat promptly down as soon as the guards let him go. He grinned at Ganondorf before saying, "Long time no see, Ganondork!" Ganon growled at him and had the guards pick him up, again.

"Prince Sheik, I've been tracking you and Link down everywhere. Now that I've got you, I'm going to give you the worst treatment ever. I assume that your father showed you everything about the dungeon. Now you get to experience it." Sheik yawned.

"I've heard worse threats from my sister." Ganon slammed his fist on the throne in anger. Sheik looked around in boredom. "Is this it? I thought it would be... I dunno... more evil. You haven't changed the place at all."

"I'd like you to go now." Ganondorf snapped his fingers. Sheik groaned as shackles were put on his wrists and feet. He was beginning to get dragged away.

"Not this again! I hate these stupid things! Can't I just go normally? I'd rather... you know what?! I hate you!" Sheik shouted just as the door slammed shut. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I feel better."

Sheik noticed that they had the Hylian symbol on their tunics. They had been guards in the palace, and now they were dragging their prince to his, at least almost, death. "Nice..." He commented. The two guards ignored him. They started dragging him down the stairs.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Sheik said each time he was bumped down the stairs. "You-ow are-ow so-ow nice-ow."

Sheik blew a piece of hair out of eyes and sighed. He would never admit this to anyone, but he was terrified. He was scared that he was going that he was going to die. And, even worse, he would become king if they made it through all of this.

Sheik's thoughts were interrupted by him getting thrown into a jail cell. "What the heck!? I'm the prince of this stupid land and I'm getting thrown into a stupid jail cell?! That's the lamest thing I ever heard!" Sheik was locked in anyways.

That was when Sheik noticed he wasn't alone. Also in the jail cell was a girl, only a couple years younger than himself. Her brown hair stuck to her face and was terribly messy. Evin so, she was pretty. Sheik smiled to himself, rather sadly.

He knew who she was almost immediately. Milly. She was staring at him, as though measuring him up. "Hi." Sheik said quietly. This girl made him want to be more gentle, more kind. She had that sort of effect on people.

"Hi." She said back just as quietly. "So, I guess that you were captured by Ganon, too." Sheik nodded and sat down. He took the shackles off easily. Sheik could have done that whenever he had wanted.

"So... you're a prince? No less than the Prince of Hyrule?" She sure did know how to get to the point of a question.

"Yuppers. I'm Prince Sheik, at your service. If I had my way, I'd be some sort of agent, but... anyways, my guess is that you're Milly?" She blinked in surprise and nodded.

"How did you.." She began and Sheik interrupted, grinning.

"Oh, I'm just smart. And I happen to know your boyfriend. Link's a bit of a weirdy, but you seem-" Sheik was cut off by Milly.

"You've seen Link?!" She cried. Sheik nodded dumbly.

"Yeah... he was trying to save you. He got really, er, he freaked out when he found out what happened to you. Link was super worried about you. I'll bet that he'll be happy to know that you're okay."

"REALLY?!" Milly squealed at the top of her lungs. "HE'S OKAY?!" Sheik nodded, covering his ears. She sighed before continuing. "Sorry. It's just that me and Link have been... well..." Milly sighed again.

"In love with each other forever and ever?" Sheik suggested. Milly's face turned bright red. Sheik laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's true. I can't wait for the day that you two will be together again. I think that it'll be good for the both of you." Milly nodded, her face still red.

Sheik and Milly were silent for a moment, having run out of topics. Sheik wondered what was happening to his father and what other things Ganondorf had planned for Sheik.

* * *

Chelsya sighed, looking at the sky. The insight was not helping her tonight. The insight to see what was happening to the one she had loved. If anything, it was making her feel worse.

Chelsya began singing to herself softly.

"I've always lived my life alone, destiny forgotten

But in a sudden light

I awaken in the middle of the night"

"Quietly

Stand in the doorway

And shoot light into the darkness

Perhaps the promises we have made

Will only make you feel uneasy

But those promises

Were just the wishes I have made about us

I'll introduce you to my family

I'm sure you'll get along with them"

"No matter the time

We'll always be together

No matter the time

I'll be by your side

The light called 'you' finds me

In the middle of the night"

"Enter a noisy street

And take off the mask of destiny"

"Stop doing meaningless things

Like reading too much into our future

Let's just eat something delicious for today

Because the future is so far ahead of us

Even I don't know what will happen"

"Don't consider this the final cut

We can make it even better

We'll be okay if we take it one scene at a time

The light called 'you' reflects my scenario"

"Let's talk some more

About the tomorrow that's before our very eyes..."

Chelsya looked up at the sky, trailing off for a moment. It was... it was hard to be like she was.

"No matter how good our life is now

I don't completely believe it will always be this way

But even if bad times come

I'll still be by your side

The light called 'you' finds me

In the middle of the night..."

Chelsya looked towards the door that led to Link's room. There was no telling what the future held, but at least they could face it together. And to think that Link still had no idea... Chelsya smiled a special smile to herself.

**A/N- Wow. That's like the only chapter that Link wasn't in. If you didn't read the song, do it now. R&R.**


	29. The Water Temple Part 1

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews spiritofwater and Radiant Twilight Angel! And the songs... they're just what I listen to! Lol! And I'm glad you like my story, Radiant Twilight Angel! D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or BLUE, which is also owned by Utada**

Link sat up after he saw the sky turn an eggshell pink. As I said before, he did not sleep a wink. The moment he walked out of his room, he was bombarded by Chelsya. "Good morning, Link! We're going to a temple today! I'm so excited that I get to see Nayru again!" Link was about to ask what she meant when a Zora interrupted.

"The queen would like to see you now." Link nodded and Chelsya started pulling him towards the throne room by the wrist. Link decided not to do anything about it or she might throw a fit.

"Ah... welcome." The Queen of the Zora stood up, smiling softly. "Link, your Zora Armor is in that chest. It will allow you to breath underwater. There's also a new sword for you in it as well." Link nodded and wondered what Chelsya was supposed to do. Link got the Zora Armor out, and, upon seeing it, sighed. Link brought the Zora sword out, and grinned. It was a fairly simple sword, and that was the way Link liked his swords.

Link took the Zora Armor out and began walking back to his room. Chelsya followed, an unreadable look on her face. "So, Link, what are we going to do for a plan? I'm sure we have one for when we get into the temple, right?" Link stared at Chelsya in an unblinking sort of way before speaking.

"I don't have a plan. I never have plan. I went in and hoped for the best and got the best." Chelsya's jaw dropped and Link went into his room. He could hear her shout something, but had a feeling that it was for the better that he didn't know what she had said.

Link came out with the Zora Armor on, feeling slightly silly. Chelsya laughed at him, but Link didn't expect any less from her. As they walked back to the throne room, she hummed a tune happily, as though making fun of Link could make the worst day ever turn into the best day ever.

Link walked into the throne room and the Zora Queen smiled lightly at him. "It seems to fit and suit you well, Hero." Link turned bright red and he looked down. Chelsya chuckled at his embarrassment.

The Zora Queen gestured that they should follow and walked over to behind her throne. She pressed a button and, right in front of the throne, a hole appeared. It was filled to the top with water.

"Well, are we all ready to go, then?" Chelsya grinned and threw off her cape. She took off her boots as well. "They're not waterproof." She explained, seeing Link's puzzled expression. "All of the rest of my clothes are though."

Link shook his head before saying, "By this point, whatever." Link jumped into the water and pulled up his bandanna-thing. Chelsya watched him with slight interest before jumping in after him.

One of the odd things about Chelsya, is that when she was a baby she was held by each of the goddesses for a day, except Din whom she stayed with for two days. During that time, she gained several strange powers. One was that she was able to speak fluently in ancient Hylian. Another was that Chelsya could make plants grow without meaning to. And, for our last example, Chelsya can breath underwater.

Link glanced at her with almost no interest. Link wasn't easily surprised anymore. Chelsya and her weird powers...

Link saw giant jellyfish and brought his new Zora sword out. Chelsya brought her overly large sword out as well. Link watched as bolts of electricity flashed around it for a moment. As soon as it was all done with that, Link sliced it in half. Chelsya did the same to three while Link was dealing with just one.

"Coming or not?" Chelsya called, her voice slightly slurred as it traveled from her mouth, through the water, and into Link's ears. Link just nodded, and swam down to the bottom of it.

The bottom was sandy and had seaweed poking out in some places. Chelsya smirked at him before indicating that they should go forward. She swam to the top of the tunnel and gestured that Link should do the same. Link followed, but with a bit of question in his face.

"There's little worm things in there. They'll bite your toes off, got it?" Link nodded, slightly disgusted. Chelsya grinned at his face and swam a little bit faster. Link glared at her. She seemed to be more annoying when she was happy.

Chelsya swam upward, having found a way out. She jumped onto the floor, with a sort of kung-fu look on her face. Link dragged himself on shore and brought his bandanna down from his face. "I can breath!" He announced. Chelsya looked at him with a what-the-heck-are-you-doing-you-idiot look on her face.

Link took his sword out dizzily. There were some chu-chus in front of them, and they both cut them down. As soon as Link and Chelsya were done killing the petty monsters, they looked around.

The room had four doors. Each one had the phase of a moon on it, and were blue. Above them, a large chandelier hung. There were candles that burned on it, but other than that, the room was empty and silent.

"Alright, O Hero, where do we go from here? You've been to a couple of temples before and this is my first. Whadda we do?" Link shrugged at Chelsya and walked over to the doors. "Feeling a bit quiet today, then?" Link ignored her.

Link examined each door, touching each one. He suddenly turned to Chelsya, a determined look on his face. "In the moon cycle, which comes first? Of these, which comes first?" Chelsya blinked in surprise.

"Um, I think it's the full moon? Either that or the new moon. I'm not really sure, sorry." Chelsya shrugged, looking at the doors, with slight understanding. Link sighed.

"Okay, I think it's the new moon, because it's new. If I'm wrong, then I guess it's just oh well and we'll have to deal with whatever we face, right?" Chelsya nodded and grinned, as though she was hoping that they were wrong so she could meet up with some danger.

Link opened the door with the new moon on it and braced himself for anything. Inside, there were a few chests, and three doors. Link guessed that they had chosen correctly. Chelsya looked slightly disappointed.

Link looked at each door. These ones were the same as the last, but with a lock on them. Link saw that each of the chests had a thing with the moon on it as well. "You know what comes next?" He questioned Chelsya, who shook her head.

Link guessed that it had to be one of the half moons, but the question was which one? Link felt around for the magic inside of him, just as he had the day he had learned who the Blood Knight was.

One of the chests had the key which went to the doors. The other two had monsters that were waiting inside. Link felt that the one that had the first quarter moon had the key. So he opened it.

Link grinned as he took the key out. Link stuck it into the full moon door. Chelsya was staring at him in annoyance as the lock fell to the ground. "How in the world did you know that, you idiot?" Link grinned boyishly at her.

"I'm just smart." The next room was entirely underwater. Link and Chelsya jumped in. There was only one door this time, but it had the last quarter moon on it. Link tried opening it, but it didn't budge.

As the two swam around, neither found anyway to open. There was one clue, though. On a stone it said: Sing the ballad of my BLUE and you shall find the moon's key.

"Do you know what in the world it means?" Link asked. Chelsya nodded, but her face was red. "Why don't you sing the song, then?!" Link demanded.

"I don't like singing in front of people... me and Nayru used to sing the song together when I was little." Chelsya looked down in embarrassment. Link rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sing it or we'll be stuck in this room forever." Finally, Chelsya nodded, looking down at the ground with severe interest. When she finally did sing, she was very quiet.

"Streets I'm used to seeing

People I'm used to seeing

Recently all have seemed to become the events of a distant country

I want to feel it again, in the dark

My hopes weave the pattern of vivid music"

"No matter how painful the time

Why is it that I sing?

Who knows

I don't want to love anymore

Why am I growing distant?

Darling, darling, ah..."

"I can't hear anything

The desert dawn is cast on my eyelids

My tears don't spill at all

I'm just becoming BLUE"

"I was born of a woman

But I go best with this color

I can't feel anything anymore!

It's that age, isn't it

The sadness of the clown

The spinning lights"

"Even on nights this cold

Who is the one singing?

Who?

Five or six sheets of manuscript paper

The tune of BLUE ink"

"I want to believe one more time we will be even

Sooner or later the light will reach you"

"No matter how painful the time

Why do I live?

Who knows

I don't want glory at all

Normality is the best"

"Darling, darling ah

Questions make me BLUE

Darling, darling ah

Tell me something good"

"Let me feel it one more time

With a heart from performance"

"No matter how long the night

Day should break, right?

Who knows

This story is from how many years back?

You're still caught up in it, huh"

"Darling, darling, ah

I can't hear anything

A ship floats in amber waves

I don't embrace fantasies

It's fogged up and I can't see"

"What can you understand?

Why do I care?

Who knows

I don't want to love anymore

Why am I growing distant?

Darling, darling ah"

"I can't hear anything

The desert dawn is cast on my eyelids

My tears don't spill at all

I'm just becoming BLUE"

Chelsya stopped singing, and her voice echoed everywhere. Link was staring in amazement at her. The door below broke the silence, opening. Chelsya's face was red and she swam below the surface.

Link followed her, just in shock at the beauty of both the song and the voice.

**A/N- This is the last one with a song for a while, for all of you people that hate it. And also, these are translations for the songs. The real songs are in Japanese. Lol. Please, R&R.**


	30. The Water Temple Part 2

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews, UnbowedUnbroken and spiritofwater! Hey... would any of you believe that I'm in English summer school? I'm always bored.**

**Disclaimer- Do ya think I own anything?**

As Chelsya and Link swam through the door, Chelsya stiffened. As Link looked around, he couldn't find anything really wrong with the room, but then again, Link always was a surface looker. That was when he heard the slam of the door closing behind himself.

"That's usually not a good sign," he observed calmly to Chelsya, who was pulling out her sword. Link looked about the room a bit more and saw that there were many pillars. Wrapping itself ornately around the pillars was a marble octopus. Other than that, nothing appeared to be particularly dangerous.

"Link..." Chelsya said slowly. "Bring out your sword." Link did so, but with some question in his face. Chelsya mouthed something, but not everyone can lip-read. Link is one of those people. So she swam over and whispered it in his ear.

"Link, there's a monster. That octopus is real!" Link blinked in surprise at her and brought his shield out as well. Sure enough, if you looked closely, the supposed marble octopus was moving every once in a while. That was when Link saw the black crystal.

Or, rather, black crystals. Upon every tentacle at the very tip there was a black crystal. Obviously, this transformation had been rather difficult to make on whoever this person might be. And since it had eight tentacles, that meant that there were at least eight black crystals that Link and Chelsya had to destroy.

Chelsya began absently swearing under her breath as she waved her sword, getting a good feel for it. "Come out, you little plankton." She jeered. "You couldn't defeat us if you were the most powerful creature in the world, and I can tell that you're not." Link couldn't help but glare at her.

The octopus moved slowly from the pillars and came to rest on the sandy floor. Link stared at it impassively, wondering what in the world in it was planning on. Chelsya took a few steps back, her eyes hard on the octopus.

The octopus, quite suddenly, struck. It moved its powerful limbs through the water and clasped Chelsya around the waist. It slammed her against the wall and caused a cry to escape from her lips.

Link hit one of the octopus's crystals, nearly completely destroying it. It hit Link against the wall with another tentacle, and Link couldn't feel any air reaching his lips. The force of the blow had completely knocked the air out of him.

Chelsya knelt down next to him, a mild look of worry on her face. "Link, are you okay?" Link nodded and asked how she got out of being captive by the tentacle. She coughed before saying, "Uh, I did what I had to, Link. It was gonna kill me." That was when Link noticed the tentacle writhing on the floor.

"Don't do that again." Link stood up weakly and touched his pack, about to get out his crystals when Chelsya slapped his hand.

"Don't! Those always leave their user weak, and we can't afford to have that happen! Use it as a last resort and nothing else, all right?" Link glowered at her, but he nodded.

Chelsya showed off her sword skills for a moment before jumping up atop of the octopus. It started smacking at her, but kept missing and hitting itself. It eventually knocked itself out. Link took this opportunity to wack at a few of its crystals. He only managed to destroy one, however.

The creature woke up and waved its tentacles everywhere. Chelsya went flying off and landed on top of Link, who automatically fell over. "Ow..." Chelsya rolled off Link, rubbing her head. "That did not feel good." Link chose not to say anything, but he did chose stand up dizzily.

Link sighed as saw that another tentacle was coming towards him. Running away would have been a good option if there was anywhere to jump. Link suddenly remembered that he was underwater, and he jumped. It worked, much to the frustration of the octopus.

Link grinned as the same thing worked multiple times, until he was entirely in back of the octopus. Link cut at one of the black crystals. Even though there were many of them, they didn't have very high defense.

That made four that Link had destroyed. And that also meant that Link still had four left to go. Link began to swear under his breath as he thought about the stupid octopus.

Link thought about the different things he could use on this monster. No, Link couldn't use the bow and arrow or the boomerang. Those were meant to fly through the air, not soar through the water.

The bombs were an obviously no, since they used fire. Fire was not an option when they were underwater. It might have been a good idea if Link had water bombs, but he didn't so... Link could use no items in this fight, really.

Link saw another opportunity to destroy one of the crystals. Link jumped over to the tentacle and slashed at it several times, destroying it. Chelsya grinned as she came over to him. "I got two..." She said quietly to him.

"Nice. That's more than Sheik could have done. And this means that there's probably only one left..." Just as Link finished saying that, the octopus hit them both against the wall. Their weapons flew from their hands, and Link felt anger and shock at this.

Link felt unable to breath even with the Zora Armor. He could see that Chelsya was having difficulties breathing, too. She glanced at him and smiled weakly. That struck Link as odd. She was about to die, and yet she was smiling?

Link shook his head, pushing those distracting thoughts from his mind. Link felt himself getting lightheaded... Link remembered, at that exact point, Milly. No, he just couldn't let her down.

Link touched his pouch and felt inside of it. As soon as Link felt the crystals, he clamped his hand around them. The familiar feeling came over him, but with even more power. Link's hand reached towards his sword, and he drew near him, using his new power.

The moment that Link's sword was in his hands, he sliced the tentacle right off from them. Blood spurted everywhere, but it went unnoticed due to the fact that they were underwater.

Link's sword was now changing colors, from red to green. It was rather pretty. If Link hadn't been so intent on destroying the black crystals, he might have stopped to stare at it for a little while. But, he was, so it didn't matter.

Link found the last dark crystal after running around the octopus for a while, and immediately began hacking at it. Link glared at it, his eyes a bit frightening in the way that they glowed.

When Link destroyed the crystal, it didn't change back to its original form like he had expected, but instead it hit the wall. The whole room shook, and Link took a step back.

Link watched in shock as a hole appeared in the wall. The beast swam through. Link ran after it, and, before he could get there, it closed. Link swore angrily, wondering how it got through.

Link felt the power of the crystals fade, leaving him immensely weak. Link fell to his knees and felt weaker than he had the last time he had used the crystals. It must be that the more that you used, the more power it drained from you.

Chelsya rushed next to him, a worried look in her eyes. "Link! Are you okay?! That was so stupid of you!" She hit him on the arm and Link glared at her.

"Yes, and dying was oh so much more of a better option! I'd rather have myself be terribly weak than for the both of us to die!" Link stared at the ground, unable to speak anymore. When he finally did speak, it was more of a sad tone than anything.

"I can't believe that I let it get away! And how is it possible that it still survived after we destroyed all of the dark crystals?! It's just not fair..." A sudden light appeared at the end of Link's tunnel. "Unless... unless it was always like that." Chelsya nodded, her face angry.

"Link, I used to play with that thing. It was like a toy to me! Of course it was..." Chelsya looked down at the ground. Link smiled weakly at her before standing shakily.

"We'd better get out of here... oh. By the way, you have a really pretty singing voice." Link smirked at her embarrassed face.

"Sh-shut up!"

**A/N- The end. Not really! Just the end of the chapter... please, read and review! It makes me happy!**


	31. The Water Temple Part 3

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thank you for the review, spiritofwater! And, um, I'm sorry! It's been really busy around here for the past couple of days, so... yeah! Just enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I dun't own nuthin'.**

Link glanced at Chelsya, who was also looking for a way out of the room. There appeared to be no way out other than the way that the octopus had used. Link swore silently, glaring at the circular room that surrounded them.

"Well," Chelsya announced, "I found exactly zero doors! The most worthless search of my life!" Link nodded, folding his arms. He then sat down on the sand, glaring at the ground. Chelsya just stared at him stupidly for a moment before sitting next to him in silence.

"So... what now?" Chelsya asked, unable to remain silent any longer. "We can't just sit here forever, can we? We have to do something, or else I'll get really bored and you know how-" Link put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut. Up." The two simple syllables made Chelsya's eyes narrow, her hair stand on end and her nose start flaring. She hit Link's hand, forcing him to drop it.

"You better take that back!" When Link said nothing, that made Chelsya even more angry. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?! You idiot! I honestly don't understand how you-" Link interrupted her chatter.

"Who was the person that you fell in love with, Blood Knight?" This caught Chelsya off guard and she blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" Was the first thing that she said. "Whaddya mean by that, O Hero?" Link shrugged, staring at his boots with avid interest. Chelsya looked down, her face bright red as she thought about the person she had loved.

"I can't tell you that right now..." She muttered. "It just... it just hurts me too much to think about it, okay? Let's just say I've been through my fair share of heartbreak, okay?" Link nodded, going into one of his silent spells.

"But..." He finally spoke again. "But, what was this guy like? I mean, he must have been something to catch _your _eye." Chelsya smiled sadly, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"He was... he was very stupid." Chelsya laughed softly, looking up towards the ceiling. "But that was okay, since it was funny stupid. He was overly confident in everything and loved pulling pranks. But... when I told him how I felt..." Chelsya's eyes turned dark, remembering.

* * *

_"I... I, um..." Young Chelsya looked down, her face slightly pink. The boy crossed his arms across his chest, blinking. This made her face turn even redder._

_"What is it? You said this was important, and you know that while it's raining I have to pull this prank! If I don't, who knows when it'll rain again?!" The boy got right in Chelsya's face, making her turn even redder, if that was even possible._

_"I-I... I love you!" Chelsya looked down, clenching and un-clenching her fists. The boy was very surprised._

_"W-w-w-what?! You-you love me?! B-b-but-" He suddenly looked down, looking slightly regretful. "I'm sorry, but..." At this point, Chelsya felt her hopes disappear. "I don't feel the same. I don't love you."_

* * *

Link looked at her, his eyes slightly sad. "People keep telling me not to love Milly. They tell me that it will only make my heart break. I'm... I'm not going to stop, though." Chelsya smiled softly at him.

"It is better to have love and lost, than not to love at all." Chelsya smiled at him, and Link suddenly felt that this girl would be a close friend to him very soon. She breathed something that Link could not hear and a tear floated from her eye .

"What was that?"

"Um, it's this thing the goddesses said to me all the time when I was little." She turned to him and smiled. "It's _Itar no gamma Hitai_. Funny huh?" Link blinked and shook his head.

_"Itar no gamma Hitai?!" _Link finally cried. Upon saying this, the whole room shook. Link and Chelsya stood up in shock. A hole was being made into the ground.

As soon as the hole stopped growing, something came from within...

**A/N-I know, super short chapter. I couldn't think of any good things for the temple, so... please R&R!**


	32. The Water Temple Part 4

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Yes, um, thanks for the review spiritofwater. I'm sleepy... -yawns- Go read my fanfiction if you're still reading this.**

**Disclaimer- Haven't you got it yet?!**

A giant, thin dragon swam out from the hole and roared, making the water waver. Chelsya's jaw dropped and Link couldn't help but gasp. It was beautiful, even with it looking like it was about to kill them.

It was long and slender with claws like talons. It had fur running up and down the top of its back. The scales were blue and looked like they were made out of glass.

Chelsya and Link both brought their swords out unconsciously, and raised them. "Got any plans, O Hero?" Chelsya asked, staring at the massive beast in front of them. Link merely shook his head. "Great," was her only answer.

The dragon struck, and it was hard. Its speed and maneuvering were hard to dodge as Link and Chelsya very soon learned. Link brought his sword down on its tail as soon as Chelsya began distracting it.

The dragon roared, its red eyes becoming even more angry. Link took a step back, frowning at the beast. It turned toward him and slashed at Link. Link saw stars as he felt his side go numb.

"Link!" He heard Chelsya cry out. "Are you ok- oh! Jeez!" Link opened one eye to see what she was talking about. When Link looked down at his side, he was in for a nasty shock.

His entire side was covered in blood and Link winced as he felt the numbness give way to a pain worse than he could have ever remembered. His entire side was shredded. "W-well... at-at least this means we both have scars..." Link tried to joke weakly and Chelsya hit him.

She then stood up. "I guess that I'll have to face this boss alone for now, right?" Chelsya grinned at Link, but her heart ached. By the look of that wound, it wasn't just going to be a scar. It would be much, much worse.

Chelsya grasped her sword with both hands, her eyes focused on one thing: the dragon. Chelsya jumped and landed atop of the confused dragon. She realized with a slight horror that the crystals were spread up and down its back, on its claws, on its tail, and even on its head.

This was going to be a fun first boss for her.

Chelsya ran down to its tail to take that one out first, but it shook her off too fast. Chelsya landed fairly unharmed, though. She glanced over to Link, who was turning very pale very fast. Chelsya needed Nayru, and fast.

Chelsya dodged a swipe from the dragon while thinking fast. She grinned as a thought hit her. She ran in between the legs of the dragon and found the crystal at the end of the tail. Chelsya grinned as she took a swipe at it. It didn't break, but a piece did fall off.

The dragon turned around, and Chelsya ran away. Not a good idea to be around a dragon when its angry. Chelsya grinned at the dragon and stuck out her tongue, but in her mind she was fairly worried about Link.

She hoped he wouldn't die...

Chelsya blinked at what happened next, it happening almost too fast for her to catch it. From where the hole had been that had closed after the dragon came out burst the octopus.

It swam over to the dragon super fast and wrapped its tentacles around the dragon, squeezing it like no other. Chelsya could only say one thing as it destroyed the dark crystals that were all over the dragon's body: "Whoa."

It released the dragon after a moment, dropping it plainly. The dragon lay there, being very still. The octopus turned to Chelsya, who felt shivers go up her spine. Was it going to kill her, too?

Light surrounded the octopus, it shrunk. When Chelsya saw its true form, she couldn't say anything. It was a boy, maybe a year or so older than her with white hair and red eyes. Was he albino? He suddenly grinned at her.

"Oi, Chelsya. You aren't a little kid anymore, are you?" That was when Chelsya figured out who he was.

"Seni!" She squealed. Chelsya ran up to him and hugged him. "I can't believe it! I thought that Nayru told you to leave when you turned twelve! What in the world are you doing here and where is Nayru and-" Seni put a hand over her lips, grinning at her.

"Nayru called me back to help her out with some things. C'mon, let's bring that friend of yours down to Nayru so she can heal him!" In case you haven't noticed, healing isn't one of the powers that Chelsya has.

"Oh yeah!" Chelsya turned to Link, who had fainted and was turning rapidly whiter and whiter. "We have to hurry!"

* * *

Link opened his eyes slowly and saw Chelsya leaning over him with worry plastered all over her face. "I-I think he's waking up!" Link found he could sit up, so he did so.

"What's going on..." He muttered and winced, feeling pain in his chest and waist area. And that was when he remembered what had happened to him. Link looked around in shock, amazed to be alive.

There was Chelsya, who was leaning over him. A man barely older than Link or Chelsya was talking to a woman. He immediately knew this woman had to be Nayru.

She had long hair that was in a braid and very pale skin. She had a serene look about her. When Nayru looked over to Link, he saw that she had bright blue eyes that showed endless wisdom. She smiled kindly at Link.

_"Hello, O Hero." _Link felt his face turn red for absolutely no reason. _"It makes me glad to see that you are alive and well. Do you feel any pain?" _Link shook his head, unable to answer.

Nayru touched his wound lightly, and Link shuddered. He felt the magic pour slightly into his wound and body. Link winced as he felt pain swim through his body, and, just as quickly as it came, it left.

"Ya all good, then?" Chelsya grinned at him, putting her hands on her sides. "Cuz if you aren't, we can always make you have some medicine." The caring Chelsya was gone, now that Link was all right. Nayru smiled at the two and the white haired man began speaking.

"Hi, my name is Seni." Seni grinned at Link. "Nice to meetcha, wouldn't wanna be ya." Link scowled at him and Seni laughed.

"Seni, this is Link. He's the supposed Hero and all of that junk. Ya know what I'm saying?" Seni nodded at Chelsya. Link stared at them both, not knowing how in the heck they knew each other. Seeing Link's puzzled face, Chelsya proceeded to explain.

"This is Seni, and he was my childhood friend. He was the giant squid thing. Remember, stupid?" Link scowled at her and Seni laughed. "Oh, and by the way, I've given him the allowance to make fun of you, too." Link stood up angrily, looking like he was going to kill Chelsya.

_"Peace..." _Nayru murmured, looking down. _"Let peace rein, so stop being such fools. And also, I have something for you, Link." _Link blinked in surprise before nodding.

Nayru gave him the Ocean Crystal, still smiling. Link stared at it blankly before realizing what it meant. "I can save Milly now!" Link shouted, grinning. Nayru laughed quietly at him.

_"Not quite yet, Link... I suggest that you stay here for the night? Just to rest up at the very least..." _Link nodded and smiled happily.

He was going to save Milly.

* * *

Sheik glanced up, blinking at the guards. "Yes, may I help you?" He asked politely. Milly giggled at him, unable to help it.

"We're to take you to the bottom level of these dungeons. Come along." They picked Sheik up by the arms, who was turning fairly pale. The bottom level of the dungeon was the worst, used for pure torture and killed every single person that ever went down there.

Sheik was going to die, and he knew it.

**A/N- Ah, that's a good place to stop. Lookit my profile and take a look at this poll I've got. And don't forget to R&R. Oh! Also, tell me who your favorite character is!**


	33. A Prisoner of Love

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thank ya for da review, spiritofwater. And also... Sheik will be... never mind. You'll have to read to find out. Chelsya's my favorite for some reason. This chapter is... depressing.**

**Disclaimer- DO you still think I own it?!**

"Thanks for everything, Nayru." Link smiled at the goddess, feeling hundred percent better. But he still had that large, claw mark of a scar. Link didn't mind too much for some reason, though.

"Yeah, um, thanks." Chelsya stretched, looking at the ceiling. "Y'know, for saving Link's butt and all..." Link glared at her and Chelsya just sort of stared at the ceiling as though something interesting was up there. Link didn't see anything.

"Bye, Chely. Have fun saving the world with Mr. Hero, there. Don't kill yourself at the first chance." Seni patted Chelsya on the head. Link couldn't help but laugh at her nickname. Chely?

"Go die." Was her answer. Link grinned.

Nayru pressed her hand to the floor and closed her eyes. The piece of floor turned blue, glowing faintly. She stood back, smiling. _"There you are, Hero and Blessed One. Please hurry to save everything and everyone." _Link nodded and stepped on, disappearing. Chelsya followed after, folding her arms across her chest.

The moment they were gone, Seni turned to Nayru. "This may not be my place to ask, but... what is it that you aren't telling them, my Lady?" Nayru turned to him, her face as calm as could be.

_"It... it is not yet time for Link to save the world. He is not yet ready. He needs to feel true pain, and... and I'm afraid that learning about the fate of the ones that he cares about most is the only way for him to learn these things." _Seni nodded, his face slightly sad.

"I... I understand."

* * *

Link sat on Epona, still grinning. "Hurry up, O Blood Knight!" Chelsya glared at him.

"It's raining." She said flatly, refusing to move from her spot underneath the large tree. Fall was here, so this was normal, but Chelsya did not like the rain. Link loved it, from the scent to the sounds to everything.

"Come on!" Link called. "What's so bad about a little water?" That was when Link noticed that her face was wet, and not from the rain. "Ch-Chelsya?" She wiped the tears away.

"S-sorry... the rain... it was... it was raining that day, too..." Chelsya sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. "I-I can't... I can't help it..." Link jumped off from Epona and stood under the tree next to her.

Chelsya finally began crying for real. "Oh, Link..." She said softly. "I'm still not over him, am I? W-why can't I just let this go... oh good goddesses it's not fair!" Chelsya covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

Link hugged her, sighing. "I'm sorry... I should have figured that out. We can wait for the rain to be over, if you'd like." Chelsya nodded, barely noticing the fact that Link was hugging her.

Link stroked her hair softly, wishing there was more he could do for his heartbroken friend. He felt her shoulders shake, and her warm body pressed against his wet one. She hiccuped lightly. If only he could help Chelsya more...

"What happened that day? Besides what you mentioned?" Link asked Chelsya, and she suddenly pulled away from him, her face flaming. Chelsya was still crying slightly.

"It... it goes like this..."

* * *

_Chelsya felt tears run down her face. She had never had a chance with him anyway. What had been the point of even hoping? Chelsya slipped against the muddy ground, and she sat there for a moment._

_"NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY?! WHY ME?! WHY AM I SUCH A CURSED BEING?!" Chelsya sobbed into her hands, her thirteen-year-old heart smashed into pieces by the boy she had loved the most._

_Chelsya felt a gentle hand touch her head. She looked up into the kind eyes of Nayru. "Nayru... why? Why am I cursed with these powers and... and nobody loves me as I have loved... it doesn't seem fair!" Nayru smiled softly at her._

_"It is for that reason that you are strong. You have many names, Chelsya... you are the Blood Knight, you are Chelsya, you are The One Blessed By The Goddess and... and you are A Prisoner of Love." Chelsya felt more tears brimming up in her eyes._

_Nayru touched her cheek gently. "I'm sorry. Find yourself in the world. Go." And with that said, Nayru disappeared, leaving her alone. Chelsya felt tears running down her cheeks._

_"No... I hate this..."_

* * *

Chelsya looked down, her eyes tired and sad. "After that... I just wandered around. I never stayed in one place for too long. For nearly a year, I just didn't feel anything..." Link nodded, his face sad.

There was obviously no way to describe Chelsya in any way. True, she was rude, annoying and strong. But there was another side to her. A side that was full of sadness and secrets.

"Link... please don't tell anyone about this. To be honest, you're the only person that I.. that I even considered... t-telling this to..." Tears began to leak from her eyes again, and Link put his arm around her shoulders. Chelsya leaned into Link, crying her eyes out. "I-I'm so sorry..." Link closed his eyes.

"Don't be. It's not like it was your idea that this happened to you. Let's just wait here until the rain's gone, okay?" Chelsya nodded into him, shaking.

**A/N- I know short... but I updated at least! If you want to know where I got the idea for this chapter, go to Youtube and look up Utada Hikaru-Prisoner of Love-Instrumental Preview. I felt the need to write something depressing, so sorry. R&R.**


	34. Bye Bye, Milly

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thank yas for da review, spiritofwater. I'm happy smiley now, not depressing. Or depressed. GYAG! This is, like, one of my favorite chapters cuz I guess I'm evil.**

**Disclaimer- ...**

Link stared up at the castle and whistled. "Wow, the castle is huge!" Link pushed his wet bangs up. They were wet since it had not stopped raining, even though it had been a week since the twosome had left the temple. Chelsya was sniffling and sad all the time now.

"O-of course it is..." Chelsya mumbled, staring at the ground. "Link... it's the Hyrule Castle... this is where the... the royalty live..." Link nodded, ignoring her gloominess.

"So... we need to get inside without being seen by anybody, especially not Ganondorf. You got any plans, Ms. Blood Knight?" Link glanced at Chelsya, who was staring into the distance blankly. "Hello? Anyone home?" Link waved a hand in front of her face and Chelsya blinked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure Link, whatever you say." She said absently. Link couldn't help but feel slightly worried for his friend. She seemed so... so out of it.

"Chelsya! Do you know a way into the castle without us being seen?" Chelsya stared at Link blankly, as though he were insane. Link groaned in exasperation. She seemed to understand him quite suddenly.

"Oh! Y-yeah... I-I know a way i-in..." Chelsya looked down, her face slightly red. "C-c'mon." Chelsya rode Shiroi around the wall to... the sewers.

"Don't tell me that we have to go through there!" Link groaned, staring at the greenish water. Chelsya tied Shiroi to a tree and nodded to Link. He sighed and did the same.

"Follow me, don't get lost." Was the only thing that Chelsya said as she jumped into the green water. Link shuddered as she surfaced. He followed, with much regret, for Link knew that he was going to loose his breakfast.

"This is so nasty..." Link complained as he followed Chelsya inside. She turned around her eyes flat and deadly.

"Would you rather that your precious Milly die? Is that what you want? If not, shut up and suck it up." It appeared that as soon as Chelsya was out of the rain, she was fine.

Link nodded, choosing to be quiet as they swam through the sewers. Chelsya was, sometimes, out of sight because it was so dark. He would hear her call to him after a moment, and Link would find his way back to the right way.

Link bumped into Chelsya. "Ow! What the heck?! Why in the world are we stopping?!" Chelsya hit him upside the head.

"Link, just shut the freaking heck up for a half of a second, all right?" Link glared at her, saying nothing. That was Link felt himself going... well, up.

That's another power you can add to the list.

"You can make me float?!" Link cried. Chelsya grinned at him, even though Link probably couldn't see it.

"Yup. I can make anything float. I can also see in the dark. Pretty cool, huh?" Link grinned down at her.

"Heck yeah!"

"All right, then, Link. I want you to feel the ceiling. Is there a latch?" Link did as he was told. He eventually did find a latch. He opened it, and a dull light flooded in.

"I think I found it." Link stated. Chelsya rolled her eyes.

"Here, I can't make myself fly." Chelsya brought Link down and grabbed his arm. She made him float, which made her float, which made them go to the trap door, which made them both happy. Ah, chain reactions.

Link glanced around, taking everything in. They were behind some crates in, or at least what appeared to be the dungeon. It was cold and dark and there was only one thing to light the dungeon. But as Link looked about, there was one thing that he noticed the most.

"Milly!" Link hissed, staring at the girl in her cell. "Chelsya! Chelsya! That's Milly, over there!" Chelsya blinked and nodded.

"Link, I'll put up a think that will allow me to sense if anyone's coming. You hurry and go talk to her." Link nodded, his face full of happiness. Even though Milly was covered in mud, and much much skinnier than when he saw her last, but Link knew it was her.

After all, Link loved Milly.

"Link!" Milly cried upon seeing him. "I knew that you'd come for me!" She held onto the bars of her cell, her eyes full of tears.

"Of course I did, Milly!" Link touched her cheek. "And I... I love you, Milly..." Link said his eyes getting teary, too. Milly smiled softly at his touch.

"Link... I love you, too! I've loved you forever and ever and ever!" Milly blinked in surprise as Link kissed her lips sweetly. In the background, Chelsya was trying not to gag.

"Link..." Milly said slowly. "I want you to have this." Milly took off her bracelet, the one she had made when she was just six. Milly had worn it every single day since then. If she was giving it to Link, then that showed how much she loved him.

"M-Milly..." Link stuttered. "I-"

"Link, I'm giving this to you so you won't ever forget me. I love you so much..." Milly closed Link's hands over it. She closed her eyes, still smiling warmly.

"Th-thanks, Milly... I love you, too." Chelsya was rolling her eyes, sickened. Inside, though, she wished that the person that she had loved had looked at her the same way that Link and Milly were looking at each other.

"Oh! Link! That reminds me!" Milly cried out suddenly. "There was another person here a week or so ago! His name was... um... Sheik!" Link's eyes widened at this.

"What?! Sheik was here?! What happened to him!? He's okay, right?!" Milly looked down, her face sad.

"I-I'm sorry, Link. I heard he got taken down to the bottom of the dungeons. If you get taken down there, it's basically a way to kill you. And after a week of being there... I don't think that Sheik could've survived."

Link looked down, unbelieving. Sheik? Dead? It seemed so impossible... this was Sheik that they were talking about, right?

"No..." Link whispered. "Sh-Sheik can't be dead... can he? This is Sheik... he never goes down without a fight..." Chelsya blinked.

"Someone's coming! C'mon, Link!" She pulled him away from Milly and behind the crates. They heard heavy footsteps and a few other lighter ones. "Ganon..." Chelsya breathed. Link stared at her in alarm. He peeked over the crates to watch and Chelsya soon followed his example.

"You are of no use to me anymore. I used you to draw Link out, but now... well, we don't really need you anymore." Ganondorf stared at her calmly. "Would you rather have me kill you now, or somewhere in private?"

"I-I'd rather you not kill me at all!" Milly cried, glaring at the large man in front of her. He smirked at her.

"Well, I suppose that is just too bad." Ganondorf brought his sword out, the black blade sliding smoothly from its sheath. Link was about to take a step forward, when he felt Chelsya hold him back.

"Link!" She whisper/shouted. "We can't blow our cover! I'm going to be honest, I don't think that you're ready to take on Ganondorf! You haven't seen his power! And you don't even have the stupid Master Sword, yet!" Link stared at her helplessly.

Link's eyes were wide as he watched the sword plunge into Milly's chest. Milly glanced at Link and smiled softly. She mouthed the words _I love you. _Link felt a pang as Milly went limp.

"No..." Was all Link could say. Unfortunately for him, Ganondorf heard him. Ganon turned and saw Link and Chelsya peeking over the crates. Chelsya was the first to react.

"C'mon, Link! We have to get out of here!" She grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the trap door.

"Blood Knight!" Ganondorf shouted angrily. "Don't you want to save your precious sister!? Come here!" Chelsya ignored him, focusing on getting a stunned Link out of there.

"NO!" Link suddenly burst out, tears in his eyes. "MILLY! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! I LOVE YOU!" Chelsya felt tears come to her eyes as she pushed Link down the trap door.

There was nothing like loosing the one you loved.

**A/N- Yes, I'm evil. But I feel bad for Milly at the same time... she's my least favorite character, and yet I still feel terrible that she had to die. Please... R&R. Now I'm depressed again...  
**


	35. First Love

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Hey, thanks for the reviews, UnbowedUnbroken and trumpet4life586. Your name is kinda hard to write... but thank ya for da great review and favoriting and all that jazz. **

**Disclaimer- NO OWN NO ZELDA OR FIRST LOVE!**

Chelsya stared at Link, unblinking. For the past day, he had been nothing but tears and silence. With every passing moment, it was getting harder and harder to believe that he was the Hero.

They had, for the past day, been camping out in the forest. After running as fast as they could from Ganondorf and his men, Chelsya had them both rest. During the time that they had camped there, Link had only said one word: Milly.

Chelsya could only hope that her friend was not too far lost in his own pity and all to see that he needed to save Hyrule. Everyday, more and more people were dying. Sheik and Milly were proof of that.

Chelsya felt a pang in her heart as she thought about Sheik. She had never gotten to say sorry to him... or come back. Chelsya had never even been able to give Sheik or Zelda or King Harkian their memories back...

Chelsya touched Link's shaking back, her face sad. "I know that it might be a bit too early to ask this of you, but... Link. You need to save Hyrule. I know that you loved Milly and all, but you need to let her go, for the moment at least." That was when he did something completely unexpected.

Link stood up, turned towards her, and slapped her on the cheek.

Chelsya touched her cheek in shock. Had Link just really...? She stood up, more angry than she had ever been. "Link, you idiot! What the heck is wrong with you!? Don't you know that there's more to life than the person you love?! I had to learn that the hard way and I don't want you to! Come on!"

Chelsya glared at him, tears slurring her vision. "Link, can't you understand?! There are more people than just stupid old Milly that care about you!" Link glared at her, his face impassive.

He finally spoke, slowly. "Milly. Was. Not. Stupid. You. Are." Link turned away from her, leaving her in shock.

"Link! That is it! We have had fights before, but this is over the line! I hate you so freaking much! I was just trying to help!" Chelsya shouted. "And if you won't be the hero of this stupid story, then I will!" And with that said, Chelsya walked away, tears falling down her face.

Link stared after her, his face still impassive. Didn't she understand? Link had loved Milly more than he had loved his own life. And he had just let her go... he had watched her die.

Link looked down, wondering if he had been too harsh on her. Certainly slapping her was over the line, but calling her stupid was probably true. Link knew that Milly wasn't.

Link closed his eyes, thinking about Milly. He had loved everything about her. From her long, dark hair to her happy attitude. At least... at least Link had gotten the chance to tell her how he felt before she left this world.

Link felt tears running down his face. "Why?" He whispered. "Why, O goddesses? Why Milly?" He felt a hand wipe a tear from his face.

_"For the same reason as Chelsya did." _Link looked up into the face of a woman... a woman with long, blond hair and cobalt eyes. She had slightly tanned skin that glowed faintly, and wings came from her back. She was wearing an elaborate, white dress.

Link was fairly certain that she was an angel and his mother.

"M-Mother?" Link whispered. The woman smiled softly at him and nodded. She sat next to him.

"I only have a few minutes here, my son, so I would like to tell you some things. The first thing is that I love you very much, no matter what happens." Zelda smiled at Link. "The second thing is that I'm very proud that I have such an honorable son. Such a loyal son. But..." The Princess looked down, as though embarrassed.

"But you don't appear to be able to let things go very easily..." Link turned slightly pink at this comment. "Link, you have something you need to do on this planet, and that's save everyone in it. You can't very well do that if you're mourning the loss of someone that you loved. I know it's hard to let go, but can you put your mourning off until you save the world at least?"

Link smiled softly at his mother. "I... I'm sorry. I probably should have listened to Chelsya so I wouldn't have to have this conversation twice." Princess Zelda laughed and it sounded like twinkling bells.

"Yes, that's probably true."

"Mother... are you really Princess Zelda?" Her face sobered immediately. Zelda nodded slowly after a moment.

"Yes... yes I am. My dear son, Prince Link." Link looked down, his face slightly red.

"Then... then I am a prince after all. I thought that I might be, but I really wasn't sure to be honest." Link looked down and Zelda smiled kindly at him. She put a hand over his.

"Link, there's one last thing I want to tell you before I have to disappear, again." Princess Zelda hesitated and Link could see that she was fading already. "Link, your father, Link your father-" It was too late that she spoke, though, because Zelda faded, leaving only a feather left of her.

Link picked the feather up, his face sad. Link put it in the same pouch as his crystals and the bracelet. He looked up, his face determined. Link knew what he had to do. Link's next mission: Say sorry to Chelsya.

* * *

Chelsya stared at the moon, her face angry and sullen. How dare Link talk to her like that?! She began to sing to her self quietly, the same song she had sung to herself the night that she had lost the boy she loved.

"The last kiss tasted like tobacco

The bitter and sad scent

Tomorrow at this time

Where would you be?

Who would you be thinking of?"

"You are always gonna be my love

Even if I fall in love again with someone someday

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Now it's still a sad love song

Until I can sing a new song"

"The time that had stopped seems to start moving

Just all the things I don't want to forget

Tomorrow at this time

I will surely be crying

Probably thinking of you"

"You will always be inside my heart

Since there will always be the place for you

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Now it's still a sad love song

Until I can sing a new song"

"You are always gonna be my love

Even if I fall in love again with someone someday

I'll remember to love you taught my how

You are always gonna be the one

Now it's still a sad love song

Now and forever..."

"You always know the right songs to sing, don't you, Chelsya?" Chelsya blinked, her face flaming as Link walked over to her.

"Well, um, yeah, I guess..." Chelsya blinked as she realized that Link was talking to her. "W-well? What do you want? Why are you talking to me?" Link smirked at Chelsya.

"Let's just say that I got a little help from above. Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna do my best!" Link grinned at Chelsya, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"What do you mean by that?! I finally want to save Hyrule and you don't care?! What is with you?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." The woman smiled at the younger girl as they watched Link and Chelsya fight.

"What did I tell you? He'll be fine with her. As long as Link has Chelsya, they'll both be fine." Milly nodded, looking up at Zelda.

"I suppose that's true... but I can't help but feel bad for the man I love. Do you mind if I talk with Chelsya tonight? I'm not sure if I feel safe with Link being with her all the time..."

"Of course you may, Milly. Go crazy."

**A/N- -yawns- I'm sleepy and it's only sixish. This means that there's only gonna be one more song in this entire fanfiction! 0.o I've already got the rest of it planned out! At this rate, it'll probably be done in a week or two. Wow.**


	36. Angel Milly

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Hi's. I'm a back! I like writing. Can ya tell? Thanks for da the reviews, spiritofwater! You can say that they're spirits or angels or whatever.**

**Disclaimer- -.- This getting annoying.**

Link groaned as he cut through the brush. He was the one doing the most work while Chelsya just walked behind him, leading the horses. But that wouldn't matter since both horses would follow their masters no matter what.

"Hey, Link, could you hurry it up already? I'm getting sick of this..." Chelsya said, hoping that it would bother Link. He muttered something under his breath. "What was that, dear friend of mine?"

"Nothing..." Link muttered and Chelsya snickered. It was almost too easy to make fun of Link. She suddenly yawned, rubbing her eyes. Chelsya remembered the uneasy night she had last night quite suddenly.

* * *

_Chelsya watched Link sleep uneasily. He was obviously dreaming about his dear Milly, because he kept whispering her name. Chelsya rolled her eyes. It was always about this annoying little girl, wasn't it?_

_That was when Chelsya felt that she and Link weren't alone. Chelsya glanced to her right and saw Milly sitting there. She was more beautiful than ever and she glowed faintly. Long, white wings spread from her back._

_"Oh. What're you doing here?" Chelsya asked bluntly. Milly smiled gently at her before speaking._

_"Me? I'm here to see you." Chelsya blinked at this. "I wanted to talk to you about some things, Chelsya. Some very important things." Chelsya nodded, slightly confused._

_"First off, I want to know if you'll take care of my Link for me." Chelsya stared blankly at Milly for a moment before replying._

_"Uh, he's not just your Link, is he? In fact, he's not anyone's Link." Chelsya said plainly before answering her question. "And, yeah I'll take care of Link. The goddesses know that he needs to be taken care of." Chelsya stretched for a moment. "That it?"_

_"No, it isn't." Milly pushed a piece of hair from her face. "I was wondering... um... do you... maybe like Link?" Chelsya's face turned the brightest color of red that was possible._

_"W-WHAT?" She shouted, but quickly covered her mouth. Lucky for Chelsya that Link was, or at least at the moment, a very deep sleeper. When she finally spoke again, she was much quieter._

_"Why in the world you think that?! Link is a friend, nothing more than a friend, and a dorky friend at that!" Milly turned to glare at Chelsya._

_"Don't call Link a dork." She said angrily. "Even in a joking tone, I hate it. So just don't, at least while I'm around." Chelsya narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her._

_"We never would ave gotten along, would we?" Milly shook her head._

_"No. Even of you weren't jealous of me and Link, me and you are just too different." Chelsya's face turned red again and she began to whisper/shout._

_"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Link? I'm still not over him..." Chelsya looked down, thinking about the one she still had a place for in her heart._

_"I... I think I know who this person is. May I guess?" Milly asked politely. Chelsya nodded. "I think... I think the person you, at least, used to love is... um. Is it Prince Sheik?" Chelsya blinked in surprise._

_"How did... how did you know?" Chelsya asked, blinking. Milly clasped her hands together happily._

_"Oh! I was right!" Milly smiled happily. "I wasn't sure. But then... I saw your face when I said that Sheik was dead. For an instant, you looked like you wanted to commit suicide." Chelsya's face turned red, yet again._

_"Yeah... you were right. When I was younger, I lived at the palace. I worked for Princess Zelda and Prince Sheik, becoming their body guard. I couldn't help but fall for Sheik's stupid charms and his funny ways." Chelsya looked down, her face sad. "Not that it matters too much anymore. Sheik __**is **__dead, after all."_

_"No... he's not." Chelsya blinked at this statement._

_"What? What do you mean? But you said before that-" Milly interrupted Chelsya._

_"I thought he was dead. But I've gone to where the dead go and Sheik wasn't there. He's alive somehow." Chelsya felt tears come to her eyes as Milly felt herself begin to fade away._

_"I hope that you can... that you can take care of Link while I'm not... I'm not there." Milly said softly. After saying that she faded away, leaving Chelsya staring at the place where she had been._

* * *

Yes, it certainly had been an interesting night for Chelsya. She yawned, in a fairly good mood, though. After all, wouldn't you be if the person that you loved was still alive when you thought they were dead.

Chelsya blinked as she bumped into Link. "What're we stopping for, Mr. Hero? I thought our new motto was 'always press forward.'" Chelsya joked. When Link didn't move, she peeked around him.

The Master Sword. They had found it.

**A/N- I hate these stupidly short chapters! I fixed the poll on my profile, so check it out! I also made a blog today and made that my homepage thing. Please, R&R. I'm dead bored!**


	37. The Triforce of Courage

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- NGAR! That aside, thanks for the review, spiritofwater. My poll is over, and the winner is... Kingdom Hearts. Why? Because my brother wants me to make one. I'll still write the second of these, though.**

**Disclaimer- NO OWN!**

Link looked at the Master Sword, still in awe. It was everything he'd thought it would be. Large and beautiful... Link almost wanted to put his hands around it and pull it out. And yet... Link was unsure he was worthy to pull the sword out.

"So... are you gonna pull the little thing out, or not, Link?" Link jumped and turned to face Chelsya. It was so early that morning that he hadn't expected her to be up. And it was still raining.

"I'm not sure." Link admitted. "I want to, and yet I don't want to at the same time. And are you all right? You look a little pale, Chelsya." Chelsya, indeed, was slightly more pale than usual.

"I-I'm fine..." She said, trying to keep her cool. True, Chelsya had been feeling slightly sick this morning, but she was fine. Chelsya hated being sick almost as much as she hated the rain.

"You sure?" Link walked over to her. He touched Chelsya's forehead with the back of his hand, and her face glowed red. She brushed his hand away.

"I-I told you, I'm fine! Stop that!" Chelsya sneezed and rubbed her nose impatiently. Link ignored her and began talking quietly half to himself and half to Chelsya.

"Must just be a cold. But still, we'd better get her inside the tent. Don't want it to turn into something more." Link started pushing Chelsya towards the tent. She broke away from him, glaring heatedly at Link.

"I said that I'm fine, you idiot!" Chelsya growled at him. "And I'm not leaving this stupid spot until you take the stupid Master Sword out of that stupid stone thing, so you better start moving your stupid butt, Link." Link nodded and walked over to the Master Sword.

Link stared at the sword for a moment. Link wasn't too sure that he could pull it out. Link finally shrugged and pulled it out. Link felt a wave of air come from the Master Sword and water flew along with the air.

Link looked in shock at the Master Sword, which had just accepted him as its master. Link couldn't believe that he had the Master Sword in his hand. This was proof that Link was, indeed, the Hero.

Chelsya sneezed again.

Link blinked and took the Zora sword out. "Cool." He stated. "Now I'm double sworded." Chelsya rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't think that you'll be able to use both of them when you only have one sheath." She said pointedly. Link glowered at Chelsya.

"Why don't you shut up?" That was when Link remembered that Chelsya was getting sick. "Alright, let's get you inside! We don't want you getting pneumonia or something like that, do we?" Link shoved Chelsya inside by the sword point.

Link sat down next to the sullen girl, happy and grinning. "OH BOY!" He shouted. "Now I can defeat Ganondorf, right? I have all the stuff so now what?"

_"We're sorry Link, but you need one more thing before thou dost destroy the evils of Ganondorf." _Farore said calmly. Link and Chelsya stared at the three goddesses before shouting something out at the same time.

"HEY!" They yelled at the same time. "How in the heck did you get in our tent!?" Din grinned.

_"Oh, were we not welcome?" _She got into Link's face, still grinning. _"If we weren't welcome, then what were you two doing together? You were alone and all.." _Link's face turned red, but not half as red as Chelsya's.

"O-of course not, Din!" Link shouted. "Why in the world do you think that we would be doing something like that?!"

"Why does everyone think that I like Link?" Chelsya whispered, looking Din, her face still fairly red. Din blinked.

_"What? You don't, my dear little Chely?" _Chelsya shook her head, but she did not say anything. Link stared at Chelsya. Why was she acting like this? Maybe the fever was worse than he had thought...

Link touched a hand to Chelsya's forehead, but she was barely over the temperature. And, oddly enough, she made no protests when Link did this. Now Link was certain something was wrong. "Hey? Blood Knight? Are you all right?"

Chelsya's face was still flushed. "Uh-huh. Sure. I'm fine, Link." And yet, her eyes were still dimly focused on Din. Link blinked.

"Y-you don't like Din, do you?!" Link cried. That was when Chelsya snapped of it.

"WHAT?!" Chelsya screeched. "YOU THINK I ROLL THAT WAY!? LINK, YOU IDIOT!" Chelsya looked like she was going to kill Link. She brought her sword out and everything.

Din laughed at them, unable to resist. _"Wow, you two sure are silly. Link, Chelsya isn't like that. She just gets a little stunned when I'm around." _Din smiled happily.

Link sighed at them. Well, his life was certainly weird. That was when Link remembered it. "Hey, if you said that I still had to do, what is it?! I wanna save the world as soon as possible."

Nayru smiled gently at Link. _"The thing you must do, Link, is that you must turn the crystals into the Triforce of Courage. It was shattered along with the Mirror of Twilight so many years ago. They became these crystals and we had you collect them so you could put it back together as soon as you got all the pieces."_

Link scratched his head. "Okay, but how in the world do I do that?" The goddesses looked at each other in slight despair.

_"We're sorry, dear Hero, but we know not."_

"What?!" Link shouted. "How can you just not know?! I-" Link began, but he felt a hand on his arm. Link blinked and saw Chelsya glaring at him fiercely.

"Link. Don't be an idiot. Remember what I taught you. Use that magic. I'm certain that if search hard enough, you'll find a way to put the Triforce back together." Link blinked, surprised that she had so much faith in him. Link finally nodded.

Link closed his eyes and looked inside himself for that magic. When Link found it, he grasped it and thought of one thing: putting the Triforce back together. He felt the magic of another intertwine with his own, making Link feel twice as strong.

When Link opened his eyes, he felt Chelsya's hands on his own. She opened her eyes and quickly took them away. When she said nothing, Link noticed that there was a golden triangle in his hands. "The Triforce..." He breathed, staring at the Triforce that was in his hands.

"N-nice job, Link." Chelsya muttered, her face flaming again. Link took no notice of this small fact, though.

"So can I go and defeat Ganondorf yet?!" Link demanded, grinning. The goddesses nodded, smiling at his enthusiasm. Link laughed happily. Chelsya stared at him like he was crazy.

"You're happy about risking your life? You're happy about facing Ganondorf, the most evil man known to Hyrule? The man that has complete control over all of the Royal Army and his own army? Link are you insane?" Chelsya demanded Link.

"Probably." Link admitted calmly. "But at the very least, if I die, then I'll know that I died trying to save everyone. Plus, they'd have you, too. I don't plan on ever giving up until either me or Ganon is dead."

Chelsya sighed at him. "Okay. Fine. Whatever. I'll try to help my best when you defeat Ganon, all right?" Link nodded and smiled at her. Chelsya's face turned pink and she looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Let's get to sleep early so we can travel all day tomorrow!" Link exclaimed. Chelsya nodded and coughed. Stupid cold. The goddesses smiled at the two before disappearing, off to protect their lands.

"Good night, Chelsya!" Link said cheerfully.

"G'night, Link." Chelsya said with less cheer than him. She was too busy thinking. Why, all of the sudden, did she feel embarrassed when Link smiled at her? Why did her heart race when Link even talked to her? Why did Chelsya have an urge to touch Link, if only on the arm.

That was when Chelsya figured it out. And she couldn't believe it. Chelsya was starting to like Link more than just a friend.

**A/N- Well. That seems like a good place to stop. Please, R&R.**


	38. Hyrule Castle

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Thank ya for the review, spiritofwater. The answer to your question is maybe. I ain't tellin' no nuthin'.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Zelda.**

Link smiled stupidly as he looked at the castle. "Wow. I _am _an idiot." Link sighed as he thought about getting up there to defeat Ganondorf. He was going to try to defeat _the _Ganondorf.

"How do we get in?" Link asked Chelsya. "You saw the sewers. Even those were guarded." Chelsya had been silent for a while now.

"Well... we could always just walk in." Chelsya suggested. "I mean, from what I've gathered about Ganon, he wants to have a final battle with you, too. He always wanted me to just capture you. He never wanted me to kill you, just bring you to him."

Link sighed and nodded. Nothing was ever easy, was it? "Alright, then. Let's hurry and get this over with." Link shivered slightly in the chill of autumn.

"All right, Link. Let's go and try to end this time of darkness and all." Chelsya walked up to the gates and knocked fiercely on them. Link felt that if he stopped her, he'd get killed.

A withered old man opened the door. Chelsya grinned and grabbed Link's shirt. "I caught the Hero, I did!" She exclaimed. "I caught the Hero and you know what else? The rivers are filling up high!" Link stared at her for a moment, uncomprehending.

"Yes." The man said. "The rivers seem to be rather full this year. Now, where to, Blood Knight?" The man smiled at Chelsya tiredly, as though he were carrying something heavy on his shoulders.

"Okay, Ches. We're all good, Link. We have an escort now." Chelsya let go of Link's shirt, her face slightly red. Link still didn't understand.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ches, the old man, stared at Link for a moment before turning to look at Chelsya. She shrugged.

"That's our code to ask if anyone's here." Ches explained carefully. "Me and her devised it when she was only twelve. I used it to help her get in and out of the castle unnoticed."

"Did you live in the castle or something?" Link asked with suspicion clouding his voice. Chelsya nodded, her face slightly pink. Link shrugged and walked in. It was just whatever by this point.

Ches smiled at them and lead them across the courtyard. He walked in through the front door, and gestured for them to come. When they walked in, Ches was talking to a Darknut.

"The Blood Knight has captured the supposed Hero. See? Here they are now." The elderly man indicated to them.

"I was under the impression that the Blood Knight had turned against us. I heard Lord Ganondorf speak the words himself." The Darknut spoke, surprising Link. He had expected it to be silent for some reason.

"I had thought so too, but as it turns out the Blood Knight was acting as a double agent." Chelsya grinned, holding onto Link's arm.

"Ya don't believe me, then ask the genius right here!" Chelsya gloated. "Now I can finally have Alayana back. My dear little sister!" Chelsya began laughed manically and Link just stared at her.

"You do that." He finally said. Chelsya hit him upside the head and told him to shut up. Link rubbed his head in annoyance. The Darknut seemed to buy it.

"Alright, I suppose that you'll be wanting to go to Lord Ganondorf for his final judgment, right?" Chelsya nodded enthusiastically. The Darknut turned to Ches. "Leave, you fool of a stupid man." Ches nodded and walked away.

"How can you treat someone like that?" Link demanded. "You can't just do that to-" The Darknut interrupted Link.

"Blood Knight, make him be silent! Explain the way things work around here!" Chelsya nodded and hit Link upside the head again.

"Now listen here and listen good, O Hero!" Chelsya said angrily. "In this castle, you will not speak unless spoken to! That man attempted to free some prisoners a few months ago! Ganon took some pity to his heart and let him live! But now anyone can do as they please to him!"

Soon after, the Darknut fell to the ground. Someone stole its sword and sliced into its unprotected back. The Darknut soon stilled. The person stood up and turned around.

"Heya, Link. Seems like you've been busy without me!" Sheik said, grinning. He put one hand on his hip and threw the giant sword to the ground. While Chelsya didn't seem too surprised, Link seemed to be in total shock.

"SHEIK?!" He finally shouted. Sheik put his hand over Link's mouth.

"Sh. I'm supposed to be dead right now. We can't have you going around and spilling my dirty little secret. Be more serious, Link." Sheik removed his hand from Link's mouth and glanced at Chelsya.

"I thought I knew you." Sheik said simply. Chelsya looked down, her face slightly pink. Sheik grinned and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it, bud! I won't suddenly turn and freak out on you!" Link stood there in bewilderment.

"I can honestly say that I have no clue what's going on!" Link announced. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Sheik grinned at his clueless friend.

"Maybe some other time, Link, but for now we gotta get you to the throne room! Come on!" Sheik began to run. Occasionally he would stop them and guards would pass by. Afterwards, they would begin to run again.

Finally they found a large gold and white door. "This is it." Sheik said. "Link... Link are you sure you want to do this?" Link nodded, a million thoughts running through his mind at once.

Chelsya stared at him for a moment. Link looked somber and sad. He was obviously unsure whether or not he could do this. Chelsya sighed and finally spoke. "Link, if you don't do it, no one can."

Link blinked and turned to look at her. She was looking away from him now, slightly embarrassed that she had complimented him. Link smiled softly and her face turned even redder.

Sheik watched this with slight interest. When Chelsya's face turned red, he couldn't help but snicker. She gave him a murderous glance.

Link sighed. "Alright, I'm ready." He brought the Master Sword and his shield out. Sheik whistled in amazement.

"Nice job, Link." Was all he said. Sheik pushed the doors open to the throne room quite suddenly. The three walked in, each holding their own different expressions: Link being fear, Chelsya's being anger, and Sheik's was slight amusement.

Ganondorf sat upon the throne. The moment he noticed the three, he smiled cruelly. "Welcome, welcome. I hope you have your wills made out, children, because this is going to be the place where you're laid to waste."

**A/N- The next one is where Link battles Ganon! That's scary! I can't believe how far I've gotten in these few months! Please, R&R.**


	39. The History of Light and Shadow

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- O.o This chapter... grah! SCARY!! Second to last!! Thank you for the review, spiritofwater! You can have a cookie, too! -gives cookie to spiritofwater-**

**Disclaimer- Link-san desu baka! Me no own Legend a Zelda!**

"I'm certain that you're wrong, Ganondorf." Chelsya said. "It'll more likely be the place where _you _rest for all eternity." Ganondorf chuckled at this.

"Yes, because Link is looking so terribly confident. He almost appears to be quaking in his boots." Link glared at Ganon, his face slightly flushed now.

"Shut, up, Ganondorf. I'm going to kill you and save Hyrule from your dirty grasp." Link said, feeling less confident than what his words spoke. Ganondorf laughed openly at this.

"Yes, and I suppose you've figured some other things out as well. Like how low your chances are of defeating me, even with you having the Triforce. And I suppose that you've also figured out who your mother is." Link nodded and looked down.

"You silly boy." Ganon said empathetically. "You don't know who your father is though, do you? Sheik, I don't suppose that you know who Link is? I know that the Blood Knight does, but..." Link blinked and turned to Chelsya.

"Y-you knew? You knew about who I was and all and you didn't tell me, even though I already knew?!" Chelsya turned away from him, silent.

"Wait a minute, what's going on? Who's Link? What's going on? Why aren't we killing Ganondork yet?" Sheik asked in confusion. Ganondorf laughed at him.

"Why Sheik, we're merely discussing Link. I'd rather he know about his past before I offer him an alternative. And Sheik, and I'd like you to know that Link is your aunt's son, _Prince Link_."

Sheik stared at Link. "Y-y-y-y-you're the- you're my- huh!?" Link smiled weakly.

"I only found this out a couple of days ago, too, but I had my suspicions. I guess I was right." Link then turned to Ganondorf. "Do you know who my father is, Ganondorf?" He smiled simply.

"Link. I knew that she always favored that name. That was why I knew that it would be your name." Ganondorf smirked. "No one needed to tell me that. I left soon after that day, though."

"What day?!" Link demanded, feeling something in the pit of his stomach telling him that he didn't want to know.

"The day that I got Princess Zelda pregnant with you." Link felt shock fall into him. It was impossible. There was no way that this evil man was Link's father.

"N-no!" Link cried. "Th-that's impossible! You can't be my father! I... I..." Link stared in shock at the smirking man in front of him. "No..." Link whispered, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"A month later, Zelda was married. When people found out that she was pregnant, she claimed that it was her husband's son. But the baby was developing much too fast. Zelda told only her dearest of friends, Layla, who was also pregnant. Layla was pregnant with Chelsya, as you might already know."

Link felt his entire world falling apart. So that was why the Goron Chief had told Link not to seek out his father. That was why Link's mother had been so hesitant to tell him who his father was.

That was why Chelsya always had seemed like she was hiding something.

"I don't believe it." Link said honestly. "We don't seem anything alike. You and I are so different that it just seems impossible." Ganon smirked easily.

"Yes, I have to admit I wasn't so sure after I heard about you from Chelsya. But when she described your sword skills, it sounded like the same way I used my sword. In fights, you and me are equal, son." Ganondorf laughed at the last word.

"No..." Link whispered, holding his head. "No... it can't be true... I don't want to be... it just can't be true..." Chelsya touched his arm lightly, her face sad.

"I'm sorry, Link. I wanted to tell you. But... how in the world was I supposed to tell you that your father was Lord Ganondorf?!" Link glanced up at her, his face slightly dark.

"Ganon. What was this stupid proposition of yours which I'm probably going to say no to?"

"Well. That's a fairly disrespectful tone your using with me, Link. But I suppose it's natural since your a teenager, no?" Ganon smirked again. "Link. Join my team." Link nearly laughed.

"No. Why would I join your team?!" Ganon sighed.

"I would let your friends go free. No one would get hurt. That is, unless they tried to save you." Link brought the Master Sword out and Ganondorf sighed again. "Of course, if that's the way you wish it to be."

Ganon brought his large black sword out, his face serene. He quite suddenly rushed at Link, who blocked the strong attack easily. Ganondorf slashed at Link's feet and missed due to Link's quick movements.

Link used a shield attack on Ganon, who took a step back, losing his balance for only a second. Chelsya ran in and threw a slice at Ganondorf, who quickly blocked the move. Link tried to hit Ganon, but missed since he side stepped them.

Sheik ran in back of Ganondorf while they battled and found Ganondorf's pressure points. Sheik was about to hit him, when Ganon suddenly turned around and hit Sheik all the way across the throne room, knocking him out for the moment.

"Why is Sheik always so useless?" Link hissed to himself as he blocked another of Ganondorf's super strong moves. Chelsya shrugged as she dodged a move by Ganon.

"Not bad, not bad!" Ganon said as he took a stab at Link. "You certainly are better than I thought you were." Link brought his shield up in silence, hoping that it wouldn't break anytime soon. It didn't, but Ganondorf did manage to throw it across the room.

"Now, I'm tired of you, little girl." Ganondorf said turning to Chelsya, who had barely nicked him. Ganondorf began slashing wildly at her. Chelsya's eyes widened as she realized that she couldn't keep that up.

Ganon stiffened up for a moment, and Chelsya saw Link with his bow in his hands. Link had shot Ganondorf. The man reached over his shoulder and pulled the bloody arrow out.

"Nice try." He said simply and pushed his sword into Chelsya's stomach. Her eyes opened wide with pain and she clenched her teeth. Link ran over the moment that Ganon pulled the sword out.

"Are you okay?!" Link demanded. Chelsya's hands were over her stomach, and, when she moved them, Link nearly threw up. The entire front of Chelsya's shirt was now covered in blood.

"Go..." She whispered. "Forget me and defeat Ganondorf, okay?" Link nodded slowly and stood up. Link faced Ganondorf, his face dark.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Link shouted and he ran to Ganon, anger like none other in Link's eyes. Link and Ganon slashed at each other repeatedly, until finally their blades met, scratching at clawing at one another's.

"Are you ever going to give up, you fool?!" Ganon demanded throwing more weight upon the swords. Link did not answer, but he did throw a bit more strength into it.

Finally, Link found an opening. He flipped his sword up, causing Ganondorf's to go flying. It hit Sheik on the head, which woke Sheik up. Link put his sword at Ganondorf's throat.

"It's over, Ganon." Ganondorf glared at Link, but upon seeing a dribble of blood go down his neck, he remained silent. Everyone knew that it was over.

Link pushed the Master Sword down through Ganondorf's chest, who gave a small cry out. Ganondorf looked up at the boy, anger clouding his face. Link blinked as Ganon brought a dagger from inside his cloak.

It was over too fast.

"As I have said before, do not think it ends here..." Ganon hissed to a stunned and in pain Link, feeling the knife twist in his chest. "The history of Light and Shadow will be written in blood!" The man dropped, dead.

Link felt himself falling as well, but he should have hit the floor. Link felt like this drop was so much longer than that... blackness enveloped him, and Link thought a few last words.

_I suppose... I suppose that this is death. Oh well... at least I saved everybody..._

Link closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

**A/N- As I've said before, this is not the end! There is one more chapter! Please stay tuned! And R&R!**


	40. The End

Lost in the Legend

**A/N- Last chapter! -gasps- WHAT THE HECK?! Urg. This is gonna be long. -.-"**

**Disclaimer- Do I even have to answer this anymore? But... I don't own Zelda or Simple and Clean.**

_Link opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light. Was it heaven? Link blinked as he saw his mother standing there, a smile on her face upon seeing him. Milly stood beside her, her hands clasped behind her back. Zelda spoke first._

_"Link... my son. It's not your time yet. I love you and wish I could wrap you in my arms, but... I cannot. Link, it's not your time to leave this world yet." Link glanced at Milly._

_"Link... I love you a lot, but I have to let you go. There are people out there who need you more than I do." Milly smiled sadly at Link. He reached his hand out to them._

_"No..." He whispered. "I don't care... I wanna be with you..."_

* * *

"...hey, do ya think he's finally waking u- ow! What was that for?!"

"Shut up, Sheik."

"Both of you, be quiet... you shouldn't be shouting around Link when it has only been two weeks..." Link opened his eyes slightly, and everything was shaking and fuzzy. Link could make out three blobs and that was it.

Link groaned at the pain in his chest. What was going on? Why did everything hurt so much, and where was he? Link, quite suddenly, remembered what had happened.

Link sat up promptly, his face stunned and in shock. "W-What happened?!" Link demanded and immediately fell back due to the pain in his chest. Sheik stared stupidly, Chelsya laughed at him, and Zelda looked at him in concern.

Link looked around in even more confusion. What the-?! How were Sheik and Zelda apart?! How was Link alive?! When did- What the-!? Link finally gave into the questions and began asking them.

"Whoa, slow down." Sheik said, motioning for Link to do so. "There are some simple- well not really. All of those questions have annoyingly long answers." Sheik laughed and Chelsya hit him in annoyance.

"Ow! It's true!" Sheik suddenly grinned evilly. "I can tell you how you're alive, though!" Chelsya grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"I thought we agreed on talking about that, you buffoon! If you spill even one single word, I'll kill you!" Sheik grinned nervously and nodded. Chelsya gestured to Zelda, obviously telling her to tell.

"Well... I supposed the reason that me and Sheik are apart is that Ganon is dead. The moment he died, me and Sheik came apart. Since Ganondorf cast the spell, it's our only guess as to what happened. And I'm sorry, but I don't think I can tell you how you're alive." Zelda shrugged.

Link sighed and nodded. He glanced out the window and smiled. It wasn't raining anymore. Link was alive. The kingdom was saved from Ganondorf. It was all over... right?

The door creaked open and Link glanced. It was Sheik. What the heck was he doing here in the middle of the night. "Even if Chelsya kills me, I'm gonna tell you how you're alive." He hissed.

Link put his book aside and nodded. Sheik grinned and began.

* * *

_Sheik stared in shock at Link's dead form. It was impossible. Link couldn't just be dead! This was Link we were talking about! Sheik felt a warm sensation come over him and he closed his eyes._

_When Sheik opened his eyes again, Zelda was sitting next to him. She didn't sit long enough to wonder how that had happened, and chose run over to Link's still body. Sheik ran over, too._

_Chelsya was already there, her face in shock. "How could... how could Link die?" She whispered. "It's just... It's just impossible." Zelda sat next to her, in shock as well._

_"This is terrible. Sheik and I just find out that he's our long lost cousin and... and now Link's gone... it's not... it's not fair..." Zelda began to sob. Sheik sighed. It honestly wasn't fair..._

_"Link." Sheik whispered. "When I first saw you, I thought that you were an easily fooled dope. When I learned that you were supposed to be the Hero, I didn't believe it. But now... Link. It's impossible not to."_

_"Link... you can't go, you idiot!" Chelsya suddenly exclaimed. "We were supposed to go on more adventures. We were supposed to run from Sheik! We were supposed to be friends forever..." Tears leaked down her face. "You idiot..."_

_Sheik and Zelda both gasped at what she did next. Well, Zelda more squeaked than anything, but you get my point._

_Chelsya kissed Link. It lasted perhaps a second, but still. Sheik felt as though he were going to throw up. Zelda smiled as though it were the sweetest thing in the entire world._

_After releasing him, Chelsya whispered something. "Itar no gamma Hitai." Sheik had no clue what in the world that meant, but something happened. A light burst forth from Link and Chelsya. _

_The rain stopped, and the sun came out. Bursts of light flew everywhere. One of the bursts hit Sheik, and he suddenly remembered everything about Chelsya that he had forgotten. Zelda seemed to remember, too. Ganon's body was covered in the light, and he disappeared after the light was gone._

_Link's chest shuddered and Zelda gasped. "He's alive!" Chelsya had even more tears coming down her face._

_"Thank the good goddesses..."_

* * *

"And that's what happened." Sheik grinned at Link, who was covering his mouth. Link looked up and began stuttering. Sheik turned around and saw Chelsya in the doorway. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"You certainly are, Sheik."

* * *

Link looked up, sighing. It was nearly time to go. After staying to do the memorial for those who died, being officially crowned prince, Link was ready to go on another adventure.

"Are you really sure you want to go, Link? There's so much to do here... not to mention Sheik will be crowned king in just two months." The eighteen-year-old grinned boyishly.

"Yeah, I might've stayed if it weren't for Chelsya. She has this undying sense of adventure in her heart, and I can't just let her go alone. Knowing Chelsya, she might kill herself."

"I heard that." Chelsya said, entering the stables with Alayana trailing after her. "And you're wrong. I would never kill myself, just kill you. And I can't die by other people thanks to my big old sword."

"Yeah, yeah. So are you sure that you want to bring Alayana along?" Chelsya glared at him.

"Do you think after this experience that I'm ever going to leave her alone again? Because I'm not." Chelsya glared at Link, who merely laughed. "Would you shut up!?"

"Nope. And I don't think that I ever will." Chelsya huffed at him before turning to Alayana and talking to her quietly. King Harkian sighed. Link merely shrugged and put his last pack on Epona.

"Ready to go, or what?" Link asked as he jumped on Epona. Chelsya glared at him some more, but said nothing. She put Alayana on Shiroi before jumping onto the white stallion herself.

"Now I am. See ya, kingy." Chelsya waved to King Harkian and had Shiroi trot out of the stables. Link grinned apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout her. But you know how that crazy girl is. So, uh, I guess I'll see you guys later, right?" Link grinned awkwardly. "I'll try to be here on time for Sheik's 'crowning' moment."

"Alright, Link. Try not to get yourself killed." Link grinned easily and had Epona walk out of the stable. Chelsya was waiting for him on the other side.

"Jeez, what took you so long? Do you want to stay in this stuffy castle forever?!" Chelsya demanded.

"Of course not! By the way... about that kiss..."

"Shut the freaking heck up or I'll make you eat your own crap!"

"Oh. Well that's not very nice..." King Harkian smiled as he listened to their voices fade away in the distance.

"I'm certain of it." He whispered.

* * *

"Chelsya, I'm bored!" Link announced, staring into the fire. Chelsya sighed and Alayana giggled at them.

"Well, what about it? Do you want me to entertain you or something? Sing you a little song? You are _so _immature." Chelsya stretched.

"Yes. Sing a song or I'll use the Master Sword against you and destroy everything and everyone that you care about. BWAHAHAHA!" Link shouted the last part and the the girls covered their ears.

"Fine." Chelsya huffed. "If you don't like this song then, oh well. I hope you fall asleep while listening to it."

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say

'Please, oh baby

Don't go

Simple and clean

Is the way that you're making me feel tonight

And it's hard to let it go'"

"You're giving me too many things lately

You're all that I need

You smiled at me

And said"

"Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said no

I don't think life is quite that simple"

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say

'Please, oh baby

Don't go

Simple and clean

Is the way that you're making me feel tonight

And it's hard to let it go'"

"The daily things

Like this and that and what is what

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me

And said"

"Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

You'll understand it's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple"

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say

'Please, oh baby

Don't go

Simple and clean

Is the way that you're making me feel tonight

And it's hard to let it go'"

"Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before"

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say

'Please, oh baby

Don't go

Simple and clean

Is the way that you're making me feel tonight

And it's hard to let it go'"

"Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before"

"Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

'Cause nothing's like before"

Chelsya stopped singing, watching the sparks fly into the night sky. The stars twinkled and the moon shone. Hyrule was, at least for the moment, at peace. And that was the way Chelsya liked it.

"GRAH!" Link suddenly burst out. "I forgot to ask Sheik how in the world he was still alive! How could I be so dang stupid! We have to get back to the castle!"

"What?! No! I've been waiting for weeks for this moment! For freedom from the castle, and I'm not going back now to answer your stupid little question!" Chelsya shouted at him.

"Come on!" Alayana giggled quietly at them. Their journey was not yet over, and she knew it. Something was coming... something that wasn't good...

The End

**A/N- I know. You can't believe it's over either. But... I'm going to wait about a week until I get the next up. I have to go now. Bye. R&R.**


End file.
